Impossible Bonds
by Gleas
Summary: As the name suggests, its a story with the most unlikely of couples! Of course, at the end I hope you feel they fit in snugly with each other but to get there is... well find out! Have a blast following their unique story. warnings: Slash, Veela bonds and Mpreg
1. The Strange man

**A/N: Well this is a new story titled Impossible Bonds. As the name suggests I am picking the most unlikely couples. of course its slash and why not? :D Hope you enjoy and leave reviews! This ignores the epilogue and some other things from HP books.**

**Disclaimer: Harry and his world belong to JKR. I'm just playing with them a bit~~~**

"Hermione!" Hermione's face turned towards him with bright smile.

"Harry!"

"How have you been?"

"Good Harry"

"Your parents?" She shook her head sadly. Harry patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's alright Harry." She smiled. "Have you seen Ron?"

"Not yet."

"How did you spend the holidays?"

"Well I needed some time to adjust to things. Now that the war is over, I had a lot on my mind"

"Yeah" her eyes softened. "Are you better now?" She peered into the green eyes trying to find the answer.

"More or less. Mione, I wonder if I'll really get over everything but I am trying. I'm fine" Harry grinned.

"I think no one would get over it. I mean, the whole ordeal has changed the lot of us. But I am glad we are going back to Hogwarts!" She seemed excited but Harry's face was dark. Hermione looked at Harry inquisitively.

"I don't know, Mione… There are so many memories there…" Hermione understood. Dumbledore was gone and so were some of their friends. The final Battle of Hogwarts left gruesome memories in most people's minds.

"They wouldn't want us to run away." She said quietly.

"No. That's why I decided to come back to finish school." They smiled at each other as they found an empty compartment and slid into the seats. The moody silence continued until someone entered the compartment and grinned at them.

Hermione and Harry stared at the red headed boy in front of them and mildly wondered if he was a cousin of Ron. The boy was slightly taller than Ron, since they last saw him, and had bright blue eyes which seemed brighter than Ron's. The signature flaming red hair was a darker shade, thicker and seemed softer at a glance. The face that looked coolly at them was spotless and smooth with sharp contours that made the word "gorgeous" form in their heads. The stranger looked like a cross between Ron and Ginny but somehow better and ethereal somehow. The two of them waited to be introduced, too shocked to say anything.

"Well?" the boy spoke.

"Um…" Hermione looked at Harry, who cleared his throat.

"Are you a relative of Ron's?" Harry nearly whispered.

The boy looked at them in something like disbelief and stared with his mouth gaping. He looked at the two of them accusingly as he flopped on the seat across from them. The two looked at each other questioningly and blinked at the seething fellow in their compartment.

"Well then. Hello, I'm Harry Potter." Harry extended his hand.

The boy growled. "I bloody well know who you are Harry!" and he glared at Hermione who was about to say something, "And you too Mione" He grumbled and continued to glare at them.

"Ok… Then…" Hermione started then a loud voice erupted into the compartment.

"RON! There you are! How could you just leave me there! Those boys were being awful to me!" Ginny whined settling next to the stranger. "Why hello, Harry and Hermione."

"WHAT?!" It was their turn to scream in disbelief.

The Weaselys shuffled slightly into their seats and waited for more screaming.

"Tha…That is… Ronald?" Hermione spluttered.

"Yes" Ron dryly replied. "You'd think my best pals would recognize me" he pouted.

"But… but Ron!" Harry was flabbergasted.

"What happened to you" Hermione's eyes looked like large orbs.

"Yeah, Ron. You… um… look different." He finished lamely.

"You don't say." Ron sighed and Ginny giggled, "Go on Ginny. I know you are _bursting_ to tell them"

"So…" Ginny began as attention shifted to her. "It seems we have some Veela blood in our family. We weren't able to trace it to an ancestor yet. Mum thinks it might be a spontaneous thing or dormant blood or something like that. Well, bottom line, Ron is a Veela, a part Veela at least. Maybe like one-tenth of a Veela" she finished.

Ron scowled. Harry and Hermione gaped a few more moments before coughing and straightening themselves. Time stretched on until they could command their voices again.

"So… you are a Veela?" Harry started.

"Yes"

"When did you find out?"

"Birthday" Ron continued in monotone.

"Wish you'd warned us!" Harry burst out.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione flung herself on her friend. "It must have been a shock!"

"Yeah, mione. But, I didn't think you won't recognize me…" He looked hurt.

"Sorry mate. But you look so _different_!"

"In a good way though!" Hermione giggled, "You look really handsome!" She nodded more to herself than anyone.

"You think so?" Ron looked at Harry and noticing his curt nod he beamed at them.

Harry relaxed after seeing that trademark grin of Ron's, finally convinced that it was indeed his best friend after a severe makeover. He told the rest of the group of the thought and they all laughed together. It felt most surreal sitting there and talking with a new Ron, yet the old Ron was still there.

"Heya folks!" Neville slid into the space beside Harry and promptly turned his attention to Ron and his eyes widened. "Who is that?" He whispered nervously to Harry. When Harry told him, another shriek resounded in the carriage while the other three, barring Ron, grinned.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! You're not pulling my legs?" Neville asked with a frown. All of them shook their head. And Ginny reveled in retelling the tale.

Just then Luna peeked in. "Hello, everyone." She drew out her words as usual.

"Not another one!" Muttered Ron.

"Why, Ron! You look handsome." She smiled. "Potions class will be interesting this year" She giggled and waved her hand and moved on.

The occupants of the compartment wondered how she knew it was Ron and pondered her strange message, then looked at each other and burst into giggles. How could Potions ever be interesting? And as fate would have it, Seamus barged in.

"YAHOO! Watcha giggling for? Share the joke, mate" He zoned in on Harry.

"Hello Seamus. Want to join us?" Harry gestured to the empty seat which he promptly sat in and looked around the compartment, stopping at Ron.

"Woah! Who is that handsome boy! Weasely's new boyfriend?! Though I do wonder why another red head?" He scratched his head innocently as Ron turned red in either anger or embarrassment or perhaps both. The rest of the gang laughed and told Seamus the identity of the Handsome Boy and watched as another disbelieving shout emanated from the lad.

"NO WAY!"

"O Jolly. Am I going to have everyone aim to kill my eardrums?" Ron asked dryly instigated another round of snicker which turned into loud laughter. Ron rolled his eyes but was laughed along.

The Hogwarts Express skidded to stop in Hogsmead after what seemed like a long time to Ron. He alighted from the car with everyone and disgustedly noticed all the eyes turning to him and staring mercilessly. He grumbled beneath his breath. He supposed he finally understood how Harry must have felt all this time and found some peace in that but seeing as the same Harry Potter kept glancing at him and _giggling_, he found it very hard to control his anger. He finally had enough and stomped to the nearest carriage and sat inside steaming. The rest of the gang meekly followed him, though all sported a cheeky grin as he glared at them.

They made their way to the great hall accompanied by skeptic gasps and wide eyes. Ron ignored all of it and marched ahead purposefully. Once seated, the familiar chatter calmed him somewhat until the first years followed by the professors strode in. He felt a strange tingle throughout his body and shuddered involuntarily. With a frown, he realized his destined mate was probably in the room. He perked up and glanced around the hall for a sign.

McGonagall stepped up to the podium which prompted unbidden memories of Professor Dumbledore and cleared her throat. He could see Harry and Hermione wince along with him as they all remembered their old headmaster. Nonetheless, Ron paid attention to the speech and the sorting after. The familiar proceedings were warming their hearts and relaxing them as nothing else could.

Once the food appeared on the plates he reached for the fork and started eating. It wasn't until minutes later that he realized that everyone near him was staring at him strangely. He glanced at his best buds and found their faces looking incredulous. He swallowed quickly and glared. Most of the Gryffindors turned red and focused on their food. Of course Harry and Hermione kept staring.

"What?" he growled as he patted his mouth with the napkin.

"You…You…"

"Uh…um…"

"Would you two stop stuttering and tell me why the bloody hell are you staring at me?" He folded his arms and stared back at them. Finally, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well, Ron. It is the first time we see you eating… civilly."

"Yeah. You normally shovel the food in and talk with your mouth full…" Harry trailed off.

Ron sighed, "Maybe… I don't want to do that _anymore_" he clipped and resumed his dinner.

His friends looked at each other a moment and shrugged; with nothing else to do they dove into their own plates in silence. They did however keep sneaking glances at him as he enjoyed the food. Once they finished eating, Hermione excused herself to attend to her head girl duties and left the two boys at the table. They looked around the great hall at the new students and the new professors. Defense against dark arts had a new professor again. As Ron let his gaze wander, he spotted a familiar figure, yet it was unfamiliar in some ways.

"Psst. Harry!" Harry looked at him in question. "Is that… who I think it is?"

Harry followed his friend's line of sight to see a dark haired man leaning against his chair. He wore deep green robes and had a head of somewhat long black hair that insisted on curling at the ends. The eyes were black; they looked like glittering onyx. Even from this distance some fine wrinkles could be seen along with a bored disdainful expression on his face.

"Blimey! It looks like Snape!" Harry could only nod. "What do you suppose happened?" Ron muttered as Snape decided to get up and walk out of the hall purposefully.

"Well… Snape looks less dark?" Harry said lamely after a long silence.

"No kidding. Think I get what Luna meant now" Ron grinned.

They got up and made their way to their room after collecting their schedule. Ron endured the stares in silence reminding himself that if Harry could do it, so could he. Once they reached the dorms, Ron excused himself and made his way to his bed. After a quick change he wormed under the blanket and stared at the canopy above him and let his thoughts run free.

Ron's Veela blood was singing, if one could put it that way. His parents had been beyond surprise but had managed to educate him a little; the rest he had read up over summer. He _knew_ that person was here at Hogwarts. He lazily wondered who it could be. He was apprehensive, sure, but more than that he was excited. His head felt clear and felt he could do anything if he really wanted to. He sighed into the pillow as he imagined deep eyes staring at him lovingly. He found himself wonder what color they would be. He lightly felt his own unfamiliar skin and imagined the hand of his beloved and smiled contently. Soon, he thought, soon he would find his beloved mate.


	2. To Find the Elusive Mate

**A/N: a long chapter... And...well you will find out :P **

Ron had obviously forgotten to check his schedule in favor of indulging in his half dreams. So it was a complete surprise and an irritating one when he realized the first class was divination following by dreaded potions. He bristled angrily at the paper and trudged to the great hall with his friends. Breakfast was uneventful, unless one counted Harry's betrayal when it came to divination. The dolt had opted out of the dreadful class by himself. He scowled at Harry before following Hermione to Trelawney's class.

They were seated at the very last bench as usual and Ron had a wandering mind as usual. At least that was the case until the strange professor stopped near him and put her face right in front of him.

"You…." She said in an ominous voice. Ron nearly fell off the bench if it weren't for the taloned fingers of the professor that held him in place.

"Wha…"

"You…" Ron was cut off with a shake.

"You will find your mate… unwilling. Today! It will take work…" she chuckled, "It will nearly kill you…" She gasped, "Heed my words! Failure! Death!"

Ron looked at her shocked. Was he her next target? What was she going on about anyway? He looked at Hermione helplessly and found her slightly ashen with a hand over her mouth. Beside him, Trelawney shuddered with a final gasp and stood up looking around confused. Now every eye was trained on him and Ron colored brightly. He abruptly got up grabbed his bag and Hermione and dragged her out of the room. Hermione thankfully came along quietly.

"What the fucking hell was THAT?!" Ron screamed, once they were safely tucked into the room of requirement, which thankfully appeared at the right moment.

Hermione eyed the comfortable drawing room; it appeared to be what Ron needed- with cool pumpkin juice and finger food. Sure enough he went over and downed a full glass without taking a breath. He did follow up with a napkin and dabbed at his mouth before turning to her.

"Mione! Snap out of it!"

"Out of What?" She asked eliciting a sigh from the boy.

"What was that hag talking about? I…I was too frozen to listen." Hermione was quite for a while. "Mione?"

"I don't know Ron. I … I could be wrong but…"

"Say it" Ron growled.

"It sounded like Trelawney's prediction is that your mate" she paused to look at Ron to see if he understood. Relieved at the affirmative nod, she continued, "She said you'll find your mate but she won't be willing." Ron looked crestfallen but motioned her to go on. "Um… I don't know how much you know, but if a Veela doesn't gain acceptance, it will die of heartache." She squeaked out.

"So, Trelawney thinks I am going to die?" Anger was rising rapidly in him.

"But!" Hermione rushed, "It doesn't mean much, Ron! I mean how many times did she say something like that to Harry? And Harry is still alive and well!"

"Yes, Hermione but he came close to death each time and survived with luck. Who is to say I have that luck?" He was clearly dismayed at what was to come.

"Ron…" she cried and went over to hug him.

"Mione… what if she is right? What if my mate doesn't want me?" Ron nearly sobbed. Overcome with emotion, he nestled in her hair and let himself the luxury of a single tear. Hermione stroked his back soothingly and murmured "It'll be alright" over and over again.

After the moment of weakness passed, Ron paced the room worriedly, nibbling on the food provided by the room. Hermione watched him curiously and thought about ways to help him. She skimmed her knowledge of the Veela in her head to try and find some loophole. After all Ron was not a full Veela. Right? What if he was a new Veela? Not born out of an existing line of Veela but a random manifestation? Hermione was getting more worried as the clock ticked.

"It is almost time for Potions. We should go." Ron's voice startled her but she agreed and they exited the room of requirement and made their way to the dungeons.

As soon as Ron entered the potions room he felt a tingling sensation. He unconsciously sniffed the air. And felt the sensation spread. He looked around to see all the classmates already gathered there. So, was his unwilling mate an eighth year too? He hoped it wasn't one of the Slytherins and mentally scowled. Harry was waving at them and they made their way to the bench he had reserved for them. They got seated just as Snape entered the room.

Throughout the class, the scent grew stronger. Since they were at the last bench, he could only tell that it was coming for somewhere in front of him. However, by the end of the long class, he could no longer tell from where. He felt suffocated by the scent of his mate and was jittery throughout the class. He was glad when they could finally get out.

It seemed his best friends did not notice his predicament as they launched into chatter about Snape as soon as they were a little away from the class.

"Professor Snape really looks different!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah! I wonder if it is the hair. It's not disgustingly greased anymore."

"Probably, the main reason. But I think, his features smoothed out a bit."

"Maybe the end of war relaxed him somewhat."

"Hm?"

"Well, you know he was a double spy, right? Since that heavy responsibility is gone, he generally feels better."

Ron quietly listened as the two went on about the topic. They were at the common room before they even realized his moody silence.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Harry asked as they settled in the sofa for their free period.

"Nothing." Obviously sounding gloomy.

"It Trelawney, isn't it?" Hermione explained to Harry what had happened in divination.

"Wow. I am so sorry Ron. But, she really over exaggerates, you know that!" Harry's voice was light.

"It's not that exactly." The friends waited for an explanation, "My mate… was there."

"In potions?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. "I am not sure who but I sensed the presence."

"How?" Harry was puzzled. Ron looked at him warily. Of course Harry did not know.

"I smelled her scent."

"Oh…"

"Then Ron! We can narrow the search list!"

"Mione… She is going to reject me…"

"We don't _know_ that, Ron." Her voice was soft.

"But…"

"Come on Ron! You just have to turn on the Weasley charm" Harry winked.

Ron blinked. The more he thought of it the sure of it. He was a bloody Gryffindor! Of course he had to display his courage and charms! Ron paced the room again for what seemed like hours but was only seconds. Suddenly, he turned to face his friends and grinned happily.

"I'll just make her fall head over heel for me then!"

"That's the Ron we know!" Harry pumped his fist in the air.

"So, first…" Hermione rummaged in her bag for writing materials. "We need to make a list of the eighth years taking potions. Ron, you _are_ sure?" She looked up. Ron simply nodded.

"Well let's see then…" They recalled all the names of people in the class and discussed what they had to do.

"So Ron has to… sniff her out?"

"Harry… I am _not _a dog!"

"But that's what you have to do right?"

"I guess" Ron mumbled.

"Well you can't just go up and sniff girls!"

"Aren't we obvious?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Ron. I am trying to help here. Now, Harry and I will engage in talking with the girls on this list and Ron can stand nearby to pick up on the scent." Hermione tapped her wand on the sheet and the names floated around and rearranged themselves. "There now we have them sorted into houses and gender." She claimed triumphantly.

"Um…"

"Yes Harry?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I just wanted to know… Why are the males also on the list?" Harry looked from one to the other in bewilderment.

"Harry…" Hermione began with a patient voice. "Although, it is true that most Veela are bonded to the opposite sex, not all do. In effect, it can be either male or female."

"And… it's ok? I mean if it's a male mate?" He looked at Ron who looked back with genuine puzzlement.

"Harry, in the wizarding world, it doesn't really matter. It's not like in the muggle world."

"Oh." Harry exclaimed, still looking confused.

"There are still higher chances of a female mate." Hermione finished.

"And Ron? You are ok with that… right?"

"That…" Ron blushed, "You know, I always considered myself bisexual… so I guess I am ok… As long as it isn't Malfoy that is."

"_Malfoy_?" Harry looked appalled and Hermione laughed at his expression.

"O Merlin! I really hope not" Ron grimaced. Harry laughed along now. Soon they set off to do the task.

They sat huddled in the garden after lessons were over for the day. The golden trio now sported frowns and looked troubled. None of the girls were it, except of course the Slytherin girls. Ron sighed for the umpteenth time.

"I guess we have to try Slytherin girls tomorrow." Hermione sighed. Even she had no idea how to approach them. They brooded in silence once again.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice filled with malice sneered at them from behind.

"Malfoy" Harry hissed as they all turned around.

"Why the sad faces, o _proud _Gryffindors?" He smirked irritatingly.

"What do you care Malfoy? Go away." Ron tried to dismiss him.

"Why, Weasel! I heard some rumors, are they true?"

"What- rumors?" Ron and Harry were as taut as a wire.

"That you are a Veela searching for your mate."

"What if it is?"

"Found her yet?"

"None of your bloody business." Ron snarled.

"Well I can see you have a list." Before any of them could react Malfoy summoned it to him and glanced at it.

"Give- it- back" Harry lunged at Malfoy who ducked smartly causing Harry to sprawl in the grass.

"Calm down Potter. I'm just helping" He said dryly.

"Why would you?"

"Malfoys need no reason" He said coolly and continued examining the list. "Looks like our Potions class…" it wasn't a question.

"Yeah." Ron mumbled instead of get angry but he was glaring wearily at Malfoy.

"So, you already eliminated these girls? That leaves Slytherin girls." He said triumphantly.

"Go away Malfoy." Ron grumbled and made a grab at the parchment. Malfoy dodged again and laughed.

"Let me help you Weasel."

"Why does the ferret want to help?" Ron asked

"You should mind what you say when someone tries to help, Weasel" His look was condescending.

"O _mighty_ Malfoy, do tell us _how_ you plan to help?" Harry said in a sing song voice eliciting a giggle from Hermione. Malfoy looked at his grinning face derisively and ignored him.

Turning to Ron he continued. "Well then. Do you want my help or not Weasley?"

"First tell me what you intend to do"

"Same as you three have been doing all day." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "May I suggest a disillusionment charm?"

"That obvious huh?" Ron chuckled. Malfoy waited. "Well why not" Ron stuck out a hand to shake. Malfoy looked at it as if it was something untouchable and smoothly placed the rolled up parchment into it, as if that's why Ron was holding out his hand. "We can meet after breakfast" Malfoy trotted back into the castle.

"That insufferable git!" Ron was still holding the parchment up.

"Well at least he is helping." Ron sighed and nodded to Hermione. Harry was staring after Malfoy.

"What is it Harry?"

"No… it's just strange- Malfoy helping us?"

"Let's assume it's good fortune" Hermione said lightly and started pulling the boys to the great hall. "Let's eat" she grinned.

"Hermione, don't you think…"

"What?" she turned around at Ron.

"That you are eating too much?"

"You'll get sick" Harry piped in.

"I'm hungry" she huffed and continued eating the large helping.

"I feel like my best friends switched places…" Harry commented.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, Ron is eating in a proper way and not shoveling food into his mouth and Hermione is scarfing down all _that_ food." He watched both of them in turn

"Well things change Harry" Hermione waved her hand and continued eating.

"For me… it might be because Veela's source of strength is their mate's feelings. So I guess food isn't that important anymore. Though, mind you, I still love it" He grinned.

Harry looked at Hermione and not getting an answer he shook his head and attacked his own food.

The next day Malfoy met them as promised. Harry lent Ron his invisibility cloak.

"Where is Weasel?" Malfoy asked.

"Over here!" Ron chirped from under the cloak.

Malfoy peered into the spot he thought the sound came from, causing the Gryffindors to laugh.

"Where in Merlin's name?" Malfoy looked confused for a fraction of a second, until his usual aloof look was back.

"He is already hidden Malfoy. We can go on."

"Right" Malfoy drawled skeptically and marched into the corridors. There were only four girls so the task was done quickly. When the last girl waved and left Malfoy looked around and sighed. "Weasley? Are you here?"

"Here!" Ron whispered from right behind him startling him. Colorful curses flew from Malfoys mouth in response.

"Wow, never knew you could curse so well…" Ron uncovered just his head.

"Well…" He cleared his throat and continued. "Was it any of them?"

"Unfortunately, no"

"You wanted a Slytherin girl, Weasley?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow."

Ron flushed. "I never said that!"

"What? My housemates not good enough for you?" He sneered.

"Malfoy" Ron growled.

"Well then… How about the Slytherin boys then?" He smirked.

Ron sighed and took a deep breath to control himself, "Let's go" He covered his head again.

Malfoy strode confidently to Blaise and the rest of the Slytherins that he usually hung out with. Luckily all Slytherins in Potions were in the group. Ron went around and sniffed around each one, grimacing to himself. Malfoy chatted easily with them about nonsensical pure-blood things again. Ron rolled his eyes and poked his shoulder to get his attention. He turned around rather gracefully as realization dawned on him. He covered up his sudden turn by stating he had some things to attend to and stalked back to where Harry and Hermione waited for them.

"You know you chose a good place Potter. I don't really want to be seen too much with you lot."

"How are you sure it's my choice?"

"I am always right" he supplied blithely. Ron was out of the cloak now and leaned against the wall nearby.

"So any luck?" Harry asked Ron.

"Nope. We even checked the males." Ron grimaced.

They all laughed, including Malfoy.

"Well we have the boys from other houses then. You should keep being under it for now Ron."

"Aw, Mione! Its suffocating in there!" Ron whined.

"Weasel, Man up" With that Malfoy stalked off.

Ron stared after Malfoy in fury. "What is wrong with that git? One minute he is nice the next he…" He gritted his teeth.

"Let it go Ron. It's not worth it." Harry soothed. "How about we go through the remaining people?"

They went to all the other boys on the list one by one but failed to find the one.

"Maybe… It was someone from another year? And the scent lingered?"

"No Hermione." Ron stated. "The scent became stronger as the class dragged on."

"But it's no one on the list!"

"I know! Dammit!"

"Maybe that person was hiding nearby?" Harry offered quietly.

"How would we know?"

"Well, we can go to Potions class and you can figure out if it's still there. If not then it was someone outside of class. If yes, then your nose has gone mad."

"Can noses go mad?" Ron raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Merlin, I hope not!" Harry laughed. "Let's go we are getting late


	3. An Unexpected Friend

**A/N: Maybe, just maybe, Draco is being OOC? Not too much I hope...**

In the dungeon, the smell reappeared. And Ron could not tell where it was coming from. Snape glided in and passed them papers.

"Now. Each one of you has a sheet, I assume." He droned on as if bored. "I expect you to brew the potion written on it by the end of the class. Each one should have a different one and there are two people assigned with the same potion. Find your random partner and get on with it." He sat on his chair delicately and glanced at his students with a sneer.

Harry was partnered with Luna and Hermione with Blaise Zabini. She let out an irritated cluck and joined him. Ron was partnered with Malfoy and forced to go to the front of the class. Snape saw him come sit next to Malfoy and raised an eyebrow but moved on just as quickly.

"Don't worry Weasel, I'm good at this." Malfoy smirked.

"Whatever, Malfoy" Ron sighed.

"What?" Malfoy blinked.

"Nothing, let's just do this."

"Wait you didn't find your mate?" Malfoy's eyes grew large.

Ron shook his head and sighed again. He took out his book to find the list of ingredients needed for their potion, while Malfoy stared.

"You tried everyone?"

"Yeah. That person is in this classroom but I can't tell who."

"But you checked everyone"

"Yeah"

"Then…"

"Harry thinks someone was hiding."

"Secret Potions class? That too twice? I doubt it"

"Agreed"

Malfoy thought. "You really checked everyone? Even Potter and Granger?" he asked again.

"Yes, Malfoy. I even checked you." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Then…"

"What?"

"Never mind" he turned back to the potion.

Malfoy was good at the art and they finished the assignment before time and bottled it. Snape was roaming around the classroom now, scrutinizing each potion in the making. He came and stood next to Ron.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley. If you are done you may leave a sample on my desk and leave for the day." He droned again.

However Ron was barely listening. He stared at Snape bewildered. Snape caught him staring and stared back intensely. Ron leaned forward, while in horror within his mind, and sniffed. In return he received a jolt of fresh sensations and his eyes close unbidden. He was lost.

"Ten points from Gryffindor! And Detention." Snape sneered.

"Huh?" Ron mumbled dumbly

"Next time you pay attention when you are spoken to, Weasley." Snape stalked off.

Ron snapped out of his reverie and scowled at Snape's retreating back. Malfoy stared at Ron then quickly pulled him up and dragged him out. On the way he dropped off the vial with their names on it and nodded to Snape.

"Weasley?"

"What the fuck, Malfoy? Get outta my face!" Ron screamed.

"O shut up Weasel. It's your fault for not responding for the past five minutes."

"O… Sorry. It's just…" Ron bit his lip.

"Is it him? Snape is the one?" Ron nodded. "This is going to be tough…"

"No kidding"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Don't know." Ron mumbled miserably, "It would have been better if it was you Malfoy"

"Charmed" He snorted.

"Just barely" Ron grinned. "I should probably confirm first, though"

"Confirm?"

"Yes… well touch Snape and see what happens." He shuddered at the thought and bit his lip again.

"I suppose" They fell silent until Harry and Hermione found them.

"Don't tell them, Malfoy, please!"

"Why ever not?"

"Just… don't. I'll tell them after…"

"Coming to terms with it?" Ron nodded. "Fine"

With that, the two tackled Ron and there was an ensuing flurry of questions and exclamations.

"Potter, Granger. Let him breath!" Malfoy said calmly causing the two panicked parties to calm down.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked finally.

"I… got overwhelmed by the scent and Snape caught me…" Well, it wasn't a lie. Ron could see Malfoy smirk from the corner of his eye.

"O dear. What shall we do?" Hermione worried her lower lip.

"For now, go eat and go to detention" Ron smiled.

Ron knocked apprehensively on the Potion master's office door. Knowing he was on the good side all along did not make much of a difference. Ron gulped as a deep voice told him to come in. He stepped in and greeted Snape and stood by the Potion Master's table while he scribbled something. Snape's scent overwhelmed him as he stood there helplessly. His mind nearly stopped working.

"Ah… Yes, Weasley" He nodded expressionlessly.

"Professor"

"What punishment shall I give you?" Snape steepled his fingers and seemed to be deep in thought. "How about you clean the lab up?" He smirked evilly. Ron groaned.

"Is that a problem Mr. Weasley?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"No, sir" Ron turned to the pots.

"When you are finished, I will have you write some lines" Ron flinched but managed to nod and went to clean the cauldrons. Ron worked hard to get those cauldrons clean then cleaned up the rest of the lab. He was dead tired by the time he was done.

"Cleaning is done, sir"

"Ah" He looked surprised to see him standing there. "Time for lines." He said dryly and motioned Ron to sit across him. Ron gulped again and sat down. Snape handed him a parchment and quill along with some ink. "I shall pay attention in class"

I looked up bewildered.

"Write that… hundred times shall we say?"

Ron nodded and started writing. Snape watched in amusement as the child squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. He half closed his eyes, leaned back onto the chair and watched the pupil work. Unknown to Snape, it was more than his mere presence that was troubling the boy. It was his scent and the itch in his hands as the Veela blood in him wanted to touch the professor. Poor Ron almost fainted from the strong impulses he had to control but he finished his lines.

As he looked up after his hundredth line, Ron noticed Snape watching him and flushed furiously. Red faced or not he put the quill away and announced that he was finished.

"Let me see." Snape ordered. Trembling now, not out of fear but out of a completely alien emotion, Ron held out the parchment to Snape. Of course, with his nervousness he dropped the parchment and scramble to get it. In his flurry of motion Ron's hand touched Snape's long fingers. Immediately, as if burned, he snatched his hand back, murmured unintelligibly.

Snape was taken aback as well but his calm exterior did not change, further flustering the boy. He glanced through the parchment and nodded.

"Very good. You will write the same another 200 times to be submitted at the next Potions class in two days." His voice was dripping with malice.

Ron nodded vigorously, desperate to get out of the room. His eyes were glued shut and he dared not even peek at the smirking professor.

"Very well. You may go." Ron murmured a hasty goodnight and ran towards the door.

'Apparently, his eyes are still closed' Snape mused as Ron ran into the door before managing to get out of the dungeons. Interesting, Snape smiled to himself.

Ron still was red faced and flustered as he dashed into the Gryffindor tower. Without stopping and ignoring his friends startled calls, he dove into his bed and buried his face in the pillow. A knock sounded but Ron refused to look up.

"Ron? Are you ok?" No response. Harry tried again. "Want to talk?"

"No" Ron's voice came out as a high pitched squeak.

"I'm here and Hermione is here too if you want to. We will be in the common room." Ron grunted in acknowledgement. Harry frowned and returned to the rest of the gang.

"What happened?"

"What did Snape do?"

"I don't know. He doesn't want to talk." Hermione and Ginny nodded and fell silent.

Meanwhile, Ron was screaming in his head. It was Snape? Of all the people in the vast universe… Snape was his mate? He was…destined to spend the rest of his life with… with…Sn...Snape?! Ron sobbed into the pillow as he realized just how impossible the situation was. He didn't even know how to approach him! And the Snarky git was as expressionless as ever and there was no way he would ever be comfortable with him much less understand him. He wailed to the powers that be to change his fate but knew it was useless. Lamenting his fate, and sure he'd end up dead, Ron fell asleep.

The next day Ronald Weasley steeled himself and ran through scenarios in his head. He had to tell Harry and Hermione, but their reactions scared him and he now mentally prepared himself for the worst. He glanced into the mirror and saw his red rimmed eyes marring his new beautiful countenance and sighed. A little more of that and he'd feel like Malfoy. He made a face at the mirror and resolutely walked out of the dorms. First period was free, so he had the time to tell them. Maybe he would tell them and run to class. He pondered various methods as he made his way to the Gryffindor table.

Malfoy caught his eye and raised an eyebrow in question. Ron shook his head signaling he hadn't told them yet and Malfoy nodded. How Ron knew _what_ Malfoy wanted, was beyond him but he was thankful for an additional friend. He winced at the thought that Malfoy was a friend.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and all other Gryffindors cast furtive glances at him. Soon though, most trotted off to classes until only Harry and Hermione were left in the great hall with Ron. The tables cleared themselves but the trio sat there in silence. A few groups of people chattered in the corner and some more in the corridor. None of them really bothered Ron but how to broach the topic was a little confusing.

A loud slap rang in the hall as Ron felt a patch of painful warmth spreading on his back. It was Malfoy. He stared at Ron with a stupid grin and slid in next to him and greeted the other two Gryffindors, who were in too much shock over Ron being quiet after that slap. They looked from Malfoy to Ron and back and were on the verge of deriving conclusions when Ron cleared his throat.

"It's not Malfoy" He said rather calmly.

"You found the person?" Hermione jumped gleefully.

"Sit down, Granger. Let him finish" Malfoy drawled. Harry caught his eyes with a small smile and they nodded to each other. Hermione grudgingly sat back down.

"Yeah. I found him"

"Who is it?" Ron hesitated and Harry sighed. "Ron, it's alright. No matter who it is, we are with you. Tell us." Granger dumbly nodded.

Ron took a deep breath and hissed, "Snape"

There was a moment of silence where the two blinked rapidly trying to digest the knowledge.

"WHAT?!" both of them jumped this time, amusing Malfoy greatly. Ron hushed them and glared until they sat down.

"Are…you really sure?"

"Yeah…" Ron stared at the floor.

"O Merlin!" Hermione reached across the table to grasp her friend's hand and squeezed. Ron looked up in surprise to see her smiling and Harry with a frown on his face.

"Harry?" Ron squeaked then cleared his throat.

"Give me a moment Ron." Harry Potter seemed to be lost for words.

Ron smiled at Hermione accepting her quiet strength and turned back to Harry.

"So…" Potter muttered. "Your mate is Snape? Does he know? Of course not… silly me. But Ron… is he going to accept? If…if…" Harry stared helplessly at Ron then shifted his gaze to Malfoy, as if asking for help.

Silence reigned again.

"I'll… make him accept." Ron suddenly declared. Gryffindors. Malfoy rolled his eyes, though he had to admit it was a good stance given the circumstances.

Potter took a deep breath and let it go before breaking into a smile and asking brightly, "So, How can we help?" Ron grinned back and Malfoy sat in stunned silence.

Gryffindors, he muttered under his breath earning the glares of the three and broke in to a laugh. Malfoy clutched his stomach and tears escaped his eyes at the incredulity. It was obvious they had no idea how to deal with Snape but they still…. Laughter bubbled like never before and the source of the mirth sat wondering if he had gone mad; which, of course, resulted in more laughing. By the end of his laughing spree, Draco Malfoy was panting with three smiling yet confused Gryffindors around him. He grinned at them genuinely this time.

"You three" he pointed at each one, "Do you even know how to appeal to Snape? Seven years and you still haven't managed to get into his good graces." He chuckled at their crestfallen faces. "The golden trio is interesting, refreshing really. Not to worry! I shall deign to help you!" He declared.

They stared open mouthed at him and were speechless causing him another fit of giggles.

Finally, Ron took hold of himself and asked frankly, "What's the catch?"

"The catch dear Weasel, is that you call me Draco and I call you Ron" He smiled smugly.

"You can't mean?" Hermione caught on followed closely by Potter.

"Really Malfoy. I swear you have lost it." Harry shook his head.

"Why not Pot… Harry? I have no dreadful missions thanks to you" he nodded as if to dismiss the flood of unwanted memories. "I finally get a chance to mingle so I shall!" He declared happily. The trio had their doubts but accepted the offer anyways.

"Never expected the Slytherin Prince to befriend Gryffindor" Harry grinned as he shook his head.

"Says the boy who refused it the first time around." There was a momentary flash of some emotion before Draco laughed it off.

"Let's hear some of those ideas then." Ron broke the tension and Draco brightened at the idea. He motioned them close as if to divulge a secret and told them a few of his plans obtaining a few disbelieving gasps from his audience.

The next Potions class, they were told to assemble into pairs. First Snape explained without much expression the process and the effects of the particular potion.

"This particular elixir is a milder version of polyjuice potion. It doesn't require a sample, if you will. The effect is short lived and changes a person's face and body. A convenient substitute for charms." He explained with minimal interest. "Divide yourselves into teams of two. You and your partner will be required to demonstrate the effect." Audible gulps rang throughout the classroom. Snape passed sheets again with the instructions on them. "For homework, individual essays on the potion." With a snap he turned back to the front of the class and concentrated on his own brewing cauldron.

Ron stuck to Hermione, hoping to get a better result. Surprisingly, Draco ambled up to join Harry, while he was still wondering who to partner with. The entire class stared at Draco but he seemed to relish the attention. Snape cleared his throat and effectively turned their attentions to the task at hand. Draco neatly cut the herbs into prescribed lengths leaving the task of crushing the bat liver to Harry. Beside them, Hermione worked fast to line up the ingredients as Ron read the list; Hermione told Ron what to do and he meekly followed. Harry spied the amusement on Draco's face but let it slide.

Suddenly, Harry saw Draco make a slight shift towards Ron and drop something into the cauldron in front of him. He immediately ducked, as if to retrieve his quill, when an explosion caused Ron to fall back from the bench and fall on his head. Hermione who had gone up to submit their potion gaped in a weird twisted position. Snape bounded up to the scene and scooped Ron up effortlessly and marched out, giving them orders to continue the work. As Hermione made to follow Snape, Draco stopped her.

"You! What did you do?" Harry hissed at Draco, barely holding his anger back.

"Gave Weasel… I mean Ron a chance." He replied smugly.

"By hurting him?" Hermione hissed from the other side clutching Draco's arm and digging her nails into him

"Hermione, calm down. He will be fine. We discussed this?"

"But… You didn't say this…exactly" Hermione made complicated motions with her hands.

"Right. Anyway, he isn't hurt. Just stunned for a half hour or so."

"Why?" Harry seemed confused.

Draco rolled his eyes. "_Why_ do you think Potter? To give him a chance to be close to Snape. Maybe even create chance to tell Snape that he is the mate."

"You think it will work?" Harry gulped.

"Snape usually cares enough for his students to stay with them until they wake up. I'm counting on him sticking around to at least scold Ron."

"In a strange way it makes sense." Hermione frowned.

"We can check on him once class is done." Harry said firmly.

Strangely, Malfoy was right. Snape was still hanging around Ron when the unlikely trio went to the hospital wing. As they watched secretly, Snape paced and stared at Ron as if willing him to wake up would help. He even went to fix the blanket in place when a slight movement from Ron caused it to slide down, though the perpetual sneer was still there. They decided they best leave and sneaked away.

Later that evening, a red faced Ron confronted Draco.

"What were you trying to do?! Kill me?"

"Not exactly" Draco drawled.

"I might though Malfoy, unless you have a proper explanation.

"I knew the event would only make you pass out for a time." He sighed. "It did its job though- Snape and you spent some time together!"

"Yes… while I was _unconscious_"

"Still…"

"And I suppose, you planned for the bump on my head as well? The one that's giving me a raging headache?"

"Uhm… sorry?"

"Malfoy…" Ron growled. "Besides, you didn't think Snape, being a potions _Master_ would realize this?"

"No. I mean he couldn't be sure. A lot of reasons, some not with pleasant outcomes, can cause you to faint in that situation." Draco explained. "It was bound to worry Snape, as long as you stayed in bed."

"You crazy git! At least warn me!"

"If I warned you… you'd give it away. Don't know if you realized, Ron, but you don't keep secrets well."

"You smug bastard. I'll let you live. For now."

Draco watched Ron stalk away grumbling and smirked evilly. If he thought that was bad, he wondered idly, what would he say to the series of embarrassing situations he was currently planning? Humming gently he went to find the other two of the golden trio.

The next day, the long day started with Potions. Ron seemed moody and Draco enthusiastic. Harry and Hermione had suspicious knowing smiles on their faces. Ron hurried to take the seat farthest from Snape before any of his _friends_ could suggest otherwise. He was partially conscious while Snape carried him out; just enough that he knew he was carried like a princess. The slight memory was enough to make his ears turn red. Luna was sitting next to him and was smiling at him. It was just as well, he wanted to stay away from those three anyway.

As soon as Snape entered though all manner of thought flew from his head and he stiffened. Suddenly, an overwhelming emotion flooded him. Irritation? Not quite. Happiness? Almost a smug feeling. Why was he feeling these conflicting things now anyway? It was confusing. Then he dared look at the possible cause and worry pierced through all the other emotions and spread. Ron blinked and realized Snape was looking at him, no he was staring. Ron let a small smile on his face before realizing. He thought he saw Snape give a slight nod and his attention was directed to the papers in front of him.

As Snape explained potion work for the day, Ron had a palpable sense of passion and content feelings flowed in him. With a start, he realized that all these were Snape's feelings. And nearly dropped his jaw on the floor. Luna had a vague smile and was looking at him. With a righteous determination, Ron concentrated on the work.

However hard he might try, though, Snape's emotions flowed into him. Although Ron could now separate them from his own, it was quite uncomfortable. After a few agonizing minutes, he gave up and followed Snape with his eyes. The man's face was fixed in a perpetual sneer as always but Ron felt a plethora of emotions that no one except him probably knew about. He was looking at each of his students with either disgust or amusement, depending on their proficiency at potions. His eyes kept darting to the weaker students. He lingered on Draco for a moment and Ron nearly choked on the waves of affection. When he looked at Hermione, Ron could swear he picked up on a proud feeling. The exercise was proving too much and Ron felt the need to run back to bed. Just as he was about to move though, Snape looked at Harry.

The swirling emotions froze. Ron blinked and settled back, curious about his mate's feelings towards his best bud. The emotions came slowly. A soft affection combined with longing and protectiveness bloomed while in the pale background other darker emotions like anger and irritation lurked. The most overwhelming feeling though was protectiveness. Ron was stunned. He thought Snape's thoughts on Harry would involve disdain and contempt but there was nothing of the sort. When Ron hazarded a look at Harry, he understood the anger and irritation as well- after all, Harry was looking confused and was fumbling with his book while quietly arguing with Neville, his partner.

Ron was just musing when he noticed a sharp rise in Snape's emotions- Anger. Snape was looking at him. Ron quickly put his nose back in the book and the spike subsided into curiosity. When Ron tried to peek at Snape again, he was still being stared at and the emotion shifted to amusement. Ron groaned as he realized Snape saw him and determinedly finished his potions work thereafter while ignoring the smug, content feelings assaulting him.

Once their potion was done, Luna pushed Ron to go submit them. Ron grudgingly went up to Snape and placed the vial on the table.

Snape raised both his eyebrows in question.

"Mine and Luna's potion, sir."

"Yes… I see that, Mr. Weasley." Curious amusement flooded in the Snape part of Ron's brain.

"Um… about yesterday…"

"Very dumb thing you did. Lucky for you it wasn't too serious."

"Sorry…" Ron mumbled; he could feel the worry though the words were spiteful. "I… Thank you, Professor…"

"For?" Dammit Snape was not making this easy.

"For… um helping me."

"You are welcome." The feeling thrummed with smugness and something like pride.

"And… um…these." Ron presented his lines. "I wasn't able to submit them yesterday." Snape seemed amused.

"It's late Weasley." Now he was feeling amused and excited, as if he got a toy to play with.

"Yes, sir… sorry" Ron was fighting hard not to flush.

"Well another evening in detention will solve the problem." Was that a smirk? Evil, happy, excited and mischievous smirk? Ron nearly stopped breathing.

"Y…Yes" Ron managed weakly.

"Well, see you at eight. You and Ms. Lovegood may leave, if you wish." Ron nodded and turned just as he realized a streak of fondness buzz past the other feelings. He stopped himself from turning around sharply.

"Sir… these?" he asked finally pointing at the lines in question. Snape extended his long fingers and Ron placed the papers in his hand. He caught himself wishing their fingers would touch and this time blushed furiously, eliciting a spark of amusement from Snape. He could feel Snape's eyes on his as he hurried to his bag.

Ron just finished packing and was about to sling it over his shoulder and something whizzed past his head. A moment later fireworks started in the dungeon. Snape was feeling anger and slight panic. Draco was smirking under his table along with Harry. Ron spied Hermione doing the same a distance from them and he groaned. Friends.

The fireworks were quickly taken care of and Snape hollered at him.

"Mr. WEASLEY" O great! He thought it was Ron's fault… the offending object probably came from his brother's shop. Ron squeaked as Snape towered over his crouching form. All the while, the ferocious waves of Anger broke over him like a rough sea in the storm.

"Detention. Entire week." Snape snarled and walked off to collect evidence of the now dead fireworks. Ron slipped out in the brief respite.


	4. Being Bold

**A/N: I am on a roll! LOL enjoy!**

"YOU are an imbecile!" Ron screamed at Draco and glared at his two best friends who supported the said imbeciles.

"We got you detention with Snape for an entire week." Draco hissed, as if it was the greatest gift in the world.

"And he thinks I am a troublesome child! How do you expect he will like me like this? He was so angry…" Ron sobbed.

"Ron…" Harry and Hermione both had forlorn looks on their faces.

"Weasel, listen to me. You need time alone with Snape to talk to him first. Detention is the only time that's possible. So, stop being a prat about this and vanish that sad look already! Disgusting"

Ron simply sniffed and looked like a lost puppy. He was understandably scared. Snape might have given him a chance before the fireworks but now… it seemed less likely, no matter what Draco said. Sighing with the weight of the world on his shoulders, Ron turned and made his was to his dorm.

Malfoy was bristling as he stared at Ron's retreating back. With an unspoken understanding, Hermione went after Ron while Harry guided Malfoy in the other direction. After all Hermione was best suited to dealing with a sobbing Ron and Harry was used to Draco's anger after all these years.

Harry walked Draco through Hogwart's beautiful gardens. In this modern age, very few people bothered with them and so they made for comfortable, quiet and private places. The few days after the war had prompted Harry to find secluded spots and the gardens were where he spent the most time. He steered Draco, who was still fuming, through a small maze and landed at a neat canopy housing a single long bench. The canopy was made of creepers entwined in a way that suggested magic was involved. There were small flowers sprouting here and there. In all it was a calm scenic spot and Harry hoped Draco could cool down.

They sat in silence as Harry leaned back slightly and followed the movements of a small sparrow. Draco was trying to force himself to breath consciously and control his emotions. Harry waited. Ron would do something similar when he was angry; it amused him to realize Ron and Draco shared a character trait and chuckled quietly.

"I don't see what's so funny." Draco's voice came so low and chilled that Harry had to blink twice before turning to look at the man.

"I would tell you but something tells me now is not the time" Harry shrugged.

"What I planned… was it that bad?" Self-doubt from a Malfoy was so rare that Harry forced himself not to smile.

"Not really. I think Ron… feels that we messed it up for him"

"I don't get it." The pronoun was apparently not lost on him.

"Me neither" Harry agreed. "But knowing Ron, he would come out with his reasons soon enough"

There was a long silence.

"I make a terrible friend…"

"Says who?"

"I should have anticipated the trouble this would cause Ron. Not to mention your house some points when Snape remembers."

"Good friend or not, you are bound to mess up sometime, Draco. We all have had our fights."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides… don't you have friends? Crabbe, Doyle, Zabini and Parkinson, if you'd include her."

"I…" Draco snorted, "I wouldn't quite call them friends… more like lackeys? Maybe. Well Zabini is ok but there's only so far you can go with Slytherins. No, I refuse to include her."

"Maybe if you tried, then they would make great friends… at least Zabini. I thought you were close."

"Humph." Draco snorted again; "The one time I did try, a certain boy refused me… in disgust even" He looked sharply at Harry.

"That…" Harry furrowed his brows. "I… I'm sorry about that."

"I was hurt you know." Draco said conversationally but some bitterness crept into his voice. "I was jealous of Ron and Hermione and spiteful. After last year though, I realized maybe getting your attention that way wasn't the best idea."

"You were trying for my attention?" Harry teased.

"Ugh… that was hard to say! Don't make fun of it!" Draco flushed and Harry allowed himself a small laugh.

"Well at least one mystery solved. You decided to change tactics to gain attention!" Harry exclaimed.

"Whatever" Draco muttered.

"Since" Harry's tone dropped and he suddenly sounded serious, "Since we are talking about this and well… sharing secrets. I should tell you why I couldn't at the time accept your hand."

"There was a reason? Other than me being Slytherin?"

"Draco, we weren't sorted yet." He rolled his eyes. "Besides I didn't have those prejudices since I was too new to this world." Harry smiled bitterly and Draco shifted to be a little closer unconsciously. "But I did have other prejudices…"

"Others?" Draco was listening intently.

"You see… you resembled Dudley."

"What a horrific name… it is a name?"

"Yes it's a name… my cousin's name. He was spoiled rotten, got his way every time, was dreadful and thought he was above everyone. Remind you of someone?"

"Maybe? Was he absolutely gorgeous?" Draco smiled, somewhat understand what Harry was hinting at.

"That might be the only difference between you two."

"So you think I am gorgeous?" Draco teased.

"You really love yourself too much" Harry said dryly. "Anyway, he always found means to torture me and was the bane of my existence until Hogwarts. And I was scared you were the same. You even had lackeys!"

"And I guess I proved that I was just as awful in the years after that?"

"More or less."

"How about now?"

"I…" Harry thought a second and turned to Draco and smiled. Harry placed a hand on Draco's reassuringly when he saw the nervous look Draco wore. "I think, no, I know you are not that bad. I have seen you in pain over torturing people in war. I saw. I understood how you wanted to protect your family. I am ever grateful to you for saving my life. And, the you trying to make your dream of friendship come true, is very attractive." Then Harry did the unthinkable and kissed Draco on the mouth.

"Ha…Harry?"

"But, Draco," Harry continued, ignoring Draco's spluttering, "I can't let you fulfill that dream. Cuz' you see… I want more…" Harry caressed Draco's face a lingering moment more and got up with an awkward sigh and "sorry."

There was an awkward silence as Harry considered running before Draco reacted. He looked at the shocked blond, now frozen to the bench, all anger forgotten- for now. Harry winced as he remembered their younger days and fights they used to have. Could he hope they won't return to that time now? Too late to think about, he decided. He let out another sigh and started to reluctantly move away from where Draco sat. He wasn't three steps away when a clammy hand clasped his nervous one.

Draco was looking at his eyes and was pulling slightly at his captured hand. Harry turned around and faced Draco calling up whatever courage he could muster. To his utter surprise Draco stepped nearer to him and after a long look he fluttered his eyes close and kissed him almost shyly. Draco pulled back a little and resumed looking deep into Harry's eyes, as if searching for an answer. Harry felt a grin creep on his carefully schooled face as he placed a hand on the other man's waist and pulled him into an embrace.

"I was worried you'd hex me to next year." Harry mumbled. In response Draco laced the fingers of his free hand in Harry's hair and smiled. The next moment they were lost in their first kiss.

That evening, Ron went to the dungeons with the heaviest footfalls ever. He dreaded the moment he met Snape's eyes. He hovered in front of the door and considered turning around and running but somehow he could not move when he sensed Snape's quiet hum of emotions more strongly. Ron gulped loudly and knocked.

"Come in, Weasley."

"Good evening, Professor" he mildly wondered how Snape knew.

"Sit" his voice was stern matching his determined and sublimely angry emotions. "Now explain yourself." At least he was giving him a chance to explain.

Snape stood in front of him and seemed a bit too large at the moment. Ron looked up at him, at his onyx eyes. How had he never noticed those eyes? He could easily imagine himself getting lost… No! He had to stop this line of thought or he might just be pulverized in no time.

"It… wasn't me." Ron managed to squeak.

"Pardon?"

"I was not the one responsible for the fireworks, sir" This time his voice was stronger.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Snape said in a dry voice but in his mind, Ron sensed how incredulous he felt at his admission.

"No. But it is the truth." He felt like a proud Gryffindor, the way his voice was not shaking.

"I see. Care to tell me, who then?"

"No"

"Potter? I hardly believe Granger would do that." Snape mused.

"I am sorry professor. I can't reveal the name."

"Why ever not? Unless it was you, who did the deed"

"I know who and why. They… um… did it for me…"

"I don't quite understand Weasley. They did it for you and you were not involved."

"Yeah." Ron hazarded a wan smile.

"Mr. Weasley, I find this preposterous tale…. Idiotic. Now the truth please."

"It is as I said."

"And why would your friends get you into trouble? Do you actually like cleaning the cauldrons?"

"Not that. They…"

"Go on"

"They were trying to give me time…"

"Time for?"

"Time with you" Ron finally rushed out and blushed.

Snape regarded him suspiciously, Ron could tell. "Pray tell, Weasley. Why do you suddenly find that you must spend time with me?"

"That…um… I don't know how to…"

"Just spit it out!" Snape growled his irritation evident.

"I…" Ron began with a sigh, "My Veela mate happens to be … you."

There was a long uncomfortable silence following which Snape started pacing, his confusion and disbelief apparent.

"That is not funny Weasley." He finally stopped pacing and stood in front of Ron who was now standing nervously.

"I agree."

"You are telling the truth?"

"Yes"

"And I am you mate?"

"Yes"

"_Why_ the fuck did you _choose_ me, brat?" Snape lost control of his cool voice and flaccid face in a moment.

"It's the blood!" Ron screamed and stepped into Snape's personal space. "I can't help that. Besides, you are not too bad Snape." He ended more calmly.

"Not too bad?" Snape gaped, his perfect façade now nowhere to be seen.

"I mean I wouldn't have chosen you but now that you are my mate, I want to make it work"

"You have gone mental!" Snape screeched accompanied by disbelieving rage now flooding Ron's senses.

"No. I just see better, when it comes to you, at least." Ron then leaned in for a kiss. He waited to see if Snape would bolt but as he didn't he went ahead and kissed the bewildered professor lightly on his lips. "Soon I will win your heart" Ron declared as he slightly caressed Snape's cheek and exited the dungeons, leaving the Potions Master rooted to the spot.

It wasn't until he was nearly at the Gryffindor tower that he stopped to wipe his sweat and control his breathing and finally face what he just did. Morgana's beard, what _did_ he just do? Ron's heart was hammering in his chest and his eyes were bulging as he bit his lip as hard as he could without drawing blood and slid down to the floor. This is how Harry and Draco found him a few moments later.

"Ron?" Harry whispered, sensing the youth's mood. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Harry…" Ron looked up desolately and said nothing more.

Beside them Draco was once again remembering Ron's attitude and was starting to get angry. Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder; once he looked into those beautiful grey eyes, Draco let go of his anger with a sigh.

"Ron… did something happen? Is it Snape?" Harry turned his attention back to the nearly sobbing heap while still holding on to Draco's shoulder.

"Is… is it… my fault?" Draco asked hesitantly. He relaxed a little when Ron shook his head. "Care to take a walk?" Draco offered his hand and surprisingly Ron took it and stood up in one fluid motion.

The three of them walked around the castle, two worried boys flanking Ron. Once Ron seemed to have calmed down, Harry tried again.

"I…well; I told Snape that he is my mate…" Draco clapped softly.

"That's a good thing!"

"Yea… he didn't take it well though."

"He will come around" Draco assured.

"Maybe…"

"So… What is bothering you?" Harry asked, fixing his friend with a piercing gaze.

"Well… I was … bold."

"Excuse me?" Draco mimicked Harry with his gaze.

"I… um told him, I will win his heart… and…"

"And?" The prompt was hardly necessary.

"And I…. Kissed him"

"That was fast Weasley" Draco murmured in satisfaction.

"He was still frozen when I left! He is gonna kill me tomorrow." Ron groaned.

"Ronald Weasley! Are you forgetting that you are a Gryffindor? You yourself said you would make him succumb. Are you trying to back away?" Draco pulled a very Molly-like voice, which startled Ron, out of his moping.

"Of course not Malfoy." Ron said dryly. "It's just that Snape is still seething." Ron closed his eyes. "He is confused and angry and would like nothing better than strangle me right now." He left out some other emotions he felt.

"And how would you know?" This time Harry was curious.

"Well… I guess I gained a new power? I can sense Snape's… emotions"

"O…" the two boys were lost for words.

"I wouldn't worry. If you can tell what he is thinking…"

"Feeling" Ron corrected.

"Feeling" Draco conceded, "You may just as well dodge him. Besides, being a teacher he won't harm his students."

"I am not too sure about that…" Harry muttered.

"Me either."

"He won't! At least he won't kill you. Maybe hex you…"

"Snape's hexes are not funny"

"No, Harry they are not. But no pain no gain" they looked at Ron.

"I guess it is useless worrying. We will see what happens tomorrow…"

"Yes. You should get a good night's sleep."

Ron nodded and went to his room leaving Harry and Draco in the corridors.

"You really think it will be alright?"

"Yes, I do. And…"

"Hm?"

"I want my Godfather to be happy. He has been alone long enough." Draco's mouth was set in a thin line.

"His… relationships never did work out well." Harry said quietly, remembering the fact that Snape had loved his mother. He shuffled close to Draco and held his hand lightly.

"Yeah. He really isn't bad you know."

"I know. After all he has been protecting me for so long. I owe him a lot."

"How long?"

"I believe since Voldemort killed my parents." Draco flinched at the name.

"All that time?" Draco's eyes widened.

"Yeah. And I never knew." Harry shook his head sadly. "He also had the toughest time as a spy… not that anyone wants to acknowledge his heroic deeds" Harry added bitterly. "But I know and I wish I could do something for him."

"You could. First off helping Ron get close to him will suffice."

"Agreed. You got any more crazy ideas?"

"Lay low for now."

"What should we do meanwhile?"

"How about…" Draco leaned over and kissed him.

"Scandalous" Harry chuckled as Draco dragged him to the nearby empty class room.

As soon as the door closed, Harry found himself pushed into the door and kissed thoroughly. Harry responded eagerly and slipped a hand into Draco's silky hair with the other drawing small circles on his chest. Draco had one hand bracing him against the door while the other snaked its way to Harry's waist. The kiss deepened as Draco slipped his tongue in Harry's mouth and explored it relentlessly. Somehow Draco's hand found its way to Harry's bare stomach making him gasp and push the blond away gently.

Draco withdrew slightly and looked at Harry in question.

"Not so fast Draco." Harry breathed. "I…want to take it slow."

"Why?"

"It's my first time?" Harry offered.

"Come off it Harry! You have been with at least two girls, I can think of." He looked hurt.

"We never went farther than kissing." Harry admitted.

"Mr. Popular Boy-Who-Lived has never gone further than a few chaste kisses?"

"No." Harry blushed. "I have never wanted to…"

"So… you are not interested in sex?" A devastated look replaced the earlier look of disbelief and hurt.

"Not that…! I _am_ interested… with you" He stole a glance at Draco.

"Then?" Now he looked confused.

"I want to do this right. I want more than your body…"

"More than…" Draco blushed, the pink hue making him even more attractive.

"Everything. I want everything." Harry stroked his jaw lovingly and laid small kisses along the said jaw.

"If you keep that up… I might not be able to grant your wish…" Draco gritted through his teeth.

"Sorry" Harry's color was a deeper red than before.

"Look here." Draco captured Harry's chin and guided him into another kiss, this time slow and sweet. Harry smiled into the kiss and relaxed against Draco's well built body. When they finally broke the kiss, they hung onto each other in a tight embrace and rocked back and forth.

"I might be in love with you, Harry Potter"

"I might be too, Draco Malfoy" Harry chuckled.

They stood there, content to be in each other's arms until a cough interrupted them. They jumped away and looked around to find the source of the disturbance.

"As much as I would love to see more romance…" a shrill voice continued, "It's almost curfew, you boys should go back now, no?" It was the portrait of Lady Ermine smiling at them with amusement.

"My Lady" Draco bowed a little.

"Malfoy. Potter. I must say I am surprised. To think the top troublemakers of the year would be so sweet to each other" She was smiling even wider, if that were possible. Harry mumbled a hello as he copied Draco's bow uncomfortably and turned even a darker shade of red while Draco grinned.

"May we ask you to keep the secret, Fair Lady?"

"But of course." She winked. "Now, go on. Curfew is almost up."

"Yes ma'am" they mumbled thank you and left.

"Let me walk you to the tower"

"Dungeons are closer. I might as well accompany you" Harry pointed out.

"That's why dear Harry. We have enough time… ten minutes. I will easily make it back in time."

"I'd rather you didn't take the risk… but I won't stop you from spending another few minutes with me."

They smiled and hand in hand they walked to the Gryffindor tower. The portraits were sleeping and did not bother them, which admittedly was a small blessing. When they reached the tower, Harry turned to Draco and kissed him again.

"Good night Draco." He whispered.

"Good night."

Harry woke up the Fat Lady while Draco hurried to the dungeons. Both had smiles on their faces and went to bed content, sure that no nightmares could mar their rest that night.


	5. A long Day

**A/N: So Hermoine felt left out and so I decided to do her perspective. Of course... it ended up having every character's POV! **

**_Hermione Granger_**

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry and back again. She was almost certain something happened and _she_ was for once out of the loop. She waited until the boys finished breakfast. It helped that all three had the first hour free. Ron had a moody disposition while Harry seemed to be holding back a foolish grin. She rolled her eyes at them several times but neither boy noticed the gesture. Finally, exasperated and sure the information was not forthcoming; she cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"Okay, spill" She folded her hands in what she hoped was a stern and offended manner and glared at her best friends.

"Wh…what?" Ron stammered.

"You two are hiding something and I want to know."

"I guess…" Ron fiddled with the fork. "Some things happened… last night."

"At detention?" She noticed Harry purposefully staying out of the conversation.

"Yeah…"

"What happened?" Her voice was softer now, more concerned.

"Um… I told Snape."

"O… How… how did he react?"

"With an angry outburst." Ron grinned sheepishly. "He might hex me a few times next time we meet."

"That is not funny, Ron! I won't let you"

"Can't say…" Ron was fidgeting.

"There's more." It was a statement and Ron nodded.

"I… Merlin save me! I kissed him and declared to win his heart."

"You did what? Wait… he let you?" Her eyes, she was sure, looked like saucers.

"He was too shocked, I reckon."

"He took advantage of poor Snape." Harry finally spoke.

"He will kill you… and us"

"Malfoy says he won't do that to his students…" Ron defended.

"This is _Snape_ we are talking about!" she hissed.

"Yeah…" However, Ron looked determined rather than scared.

Hermione shook her head. What had got into Ron? Was it the Veela blood or simply his latent Gryffindor qualities come to life? Either way, Harry seemed to not care. Why was that? He didn't even notice her staring at him. She followed his line of sight to a blond with stormy grey eyes and found herself wondering if there was more she was missing.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Anything you want to tell us?"

"Nothing…" He hummed, "Yet"

Yet? So there was something he was hiding. She supposed he wouldn't tell her until he was ready anyways and sighed. She just silently hoped that it was not something dangerous again. There was an uncomfortable silence between the golden trio that she found hard to digest. She had a foreboding feeling that they were growing apart and it hurt. She looked at her friends, her constant companions and felt a bit lost. She gave up her attempts at conversation and brooded on her own thoughts until it was time for class.

The day went by uneventful; of course that had more to do with having no Potions period that day. Seeing that the boys were still lost in their own respective worlds, Hermione decided she would research the Veela. She made her way to the quiet library. Only a few studious students bothered to come here at this time of the year, most of them seventh years.

She waved at a few students she was familiar with and made her way to the section where books on magical creatures were stored. She browsed through the selection and found an ancient book which was dedicated to the topic. It never hurt to be doubly sure, so she picked up three more books that likely mentioned the mystical creatures. Finding the books collectively too heavy to carry, she levitated them to the nearest table and settled herself comfortably.

Of course, Hermione being Hermione, she started with the largest book, simply named "_The Veela"_. The yellowing parchment seemed too brittle but held remarkably well as she carefully turned the pages. It had a detailed account of the history of Veela race- most of which she was familiar with. No one actually knew how they came to be. They were just a part of magical world much like centaurs and sprites. There were a few ancient stories about some revered Veela of the past. She simply scanned them for any new information and found it to be grossly lacking. It seemed to her that those Veela, despite being Veela, were simply good wizards as well and seemed to have a particularly good relationship with their mates. She skipped the stories after laboring through five of them, considering them unimportant.

The next section in the book was dedicated to Veela powers. It explained in detail how the Veela was connected to its mate, through the mind, body and soul. The deep magic that the book hinted was quite intriguing but presently irrelevant; she stored the information for later. She read the familiar powers of the Veela including transformation, mental ability, battle abilities, their love for the mate and their ability to meet nearly any need the mate had. At the end of the section though, there were numerous special abilities that may or may not be part of a given Veela. She poured through the list, clearly interested. There was a pretty impressive list of these special abilities.

After an entire two hours learning about various Veela powers, Hermione realized it was time for dinner and hurried away, leaving the books where she could easily find them later. Nothing much changed over the meal, unless one counted Harry's equally moody demeanor. She had better things to do and refused to coddle the two idiots who weren't really present in the world, not quite.

After dinner, she lost no time getting back to her precious books. "_The Veela" _continued with another section describing not so pleasant outcomes of bonding. She was horrified as she read about Veela unwittingly mated with someone who they hated and their demise followed madness. She couldn't believe the instances where the mates abused the loving Veela, just because they could. For a moment, Ron's face smeared in blood crossed her mind, just like those days they hunted the horcrux, and she shuddered at the thought. If one looked closely, Hermione lost some color with every page she turned. But she read on, because it concerned her best friend and she was not one to abandon her friends.

The last section was sparse, to say the least. It touched on whimsical rituals that could break a Veela bond. It was not much of a relief to poor Hermione seeing as these shady rituals seemed to border on dark magic. However judging from all she read and the hatred existing between Snape and the Golden Trio, she was scared for Ron. He could practically destroy himself over this. After the Weasleys lost Fred, she hoped they wouldn't lose Ron. Her mouth set in a grim line she checked out the books she picked, ones not marked for reference only. Unfortunately, the age old book could not be taken, so she replaced it in its place before leaving for the day.

**_Ronald Weasley_**

Ron could not concentrate. He had declared war on one of the most feared professor- one who hated him and his friends from the first year onwards. Not to mention, Snape was a Slytherin, capable of a lot of things. He was a former spy, exceptional in many skills and a really hard man to get close to. From Harry's account during the last stages of war, the man had many secrets and just as many unhappy life events. How then was he supposed to even begin wooing him?

He had woken up with a headache and Snape's irritated feelings and feelings of revenge had overtaken Ron. Hi mood seemed to improve over the day, no doubt scaring some lower year kids. Ron rolled his eyes; it was almost childish of Snape. There was a nagging sensation at the back too… as if Snape was planning something. Ron could guess what it was but knew he couldn't get out of Snape's trap. He should really hate the man.

It only took one day though, to see that Snape was not all bad; otherwise, he supposed, he would not have gone through so much to protect Harry. It was an unfortunate fact that he was an irritable, condescending git but Ron saw that very day that under all that there were other feelings, as faint as they were. He was fond of Malfoy- possibly because he was the godfather of the lad. He was proud of Hermione- she was the smartest witch of their times and a teacher's pet. Most shocking of all were his complicated feelings of hate and something like love for Harry. Granted, these emotions were so small compared to the overwhelming negativity in Snape's heart, but they did indicate some hope. Right?

Ron did not feel like going to classes or even eat for that matter. Snape's irritation and anger were still burning and he could imagine the sadistic professor devising ways for his demise. Why he did not feel like lashing back at him, Ron could not guess. Maybe he did have an idea, though a small one. He thought all day about getting himself into the good graces of the professor and came out empty.

He _knew_ he was shutting out Hermione and Harry. Hermione would take it hard but he needed to sort out his own thoughts right now. Harry was Harry; he would be fine with giving him some space. He would make it up to them later. As he wandered the castle alone, he brooded about the future. He was, if he admitted it, scared that things wouldn't work out. After all he did not want to end up mad like some Veela did. That would mean, he had to get Snape to agree. Why _was _this happening to him?

When they first realized the reason for his sudden changes, Ron was happy. He expected, dreamt of, a perfect match for him and a love filled existence. He always wanted someone to call his own much like his own dear parents. Someone who would love him and not because he was famous friend of Harry Potter. Ron knew he was not an exceptional person. He just got lucky being friends with the world hero and the smartest witch on the planet. Sure, he was a part of the Golden Trio but by himself he was really nothing special. Sometimes, it was suffocating being near his famous friends even though he knew they loved him and did not belittle him. Come to think of it, Malfoy was not much different (if he could call the git a friend) - he was the renowned Prince of Slytherins and Pure Blood symbol. Why couldn't he have normal friends?

Whatever he wished for, all he got was Snape. He supposed he could have done worse… like Voldemort? Or even Trelawney. He shuddered at the thought of being bonded to Trelawney. Not that Voldemort was a better option. He wondered why he was not totally repulsed by the idea of being with Snape. He supposed the lack of greasy hair helped. Maybe, it had something to do with him being on the good side all along. Now though, he knew more about what lay under that aloof exterior. Even the little bit he knew made him curious. He wanted to know, simply wanted to unravel the mystery that was Snape.

Ron drifted the entire day thinking and was still blank as to what to do. A very Hermione-like voice reminded him that he should write down any and every point and then look at the whole picture. He rolled his eyes at the voice but conceded that method would perhaps work. He settled down in the common room in a comfortable corner- people would be more likely to ignore him there. He thought a while on what he should start with. He did _not_ know what Snape liked… except for potions and torturing his students. He wrote that down just in case. What did Snape hate? Idiots? He seemed to like Hermione just fine. He scribbled again. He probably liked alcohol… Firewhiskey? Right! He said quite a few derisive things about divination. This one Ron could agree on. He wondered if black was his favorite color. Ron dutifully wrote it down with a question mark in front of it. He couldn't think of more likes or dislikes and leaned back wracking his brain for more.

His thoughts meandered away again and he found himself amidst quite a few questions. Why did he stop greasing his hair? Why does he always dress in black? Why does he always scowl? Why does he like torturing students? Why are his emotions so conflicting when it came to Harry? Does Snape have family? He never saw anyone, but he supposed there would be at least one. What does he like besides potions? How old _was_ he anyway? There were just so many questions! Ron was exasperated but then quickly drew a line halfway down the parchment and penned down all the questions swimming in his head. Satisfied with his work, he checked the time and hurried to grab dinner. He was suddenly hungry.

Once there, Ron did not say more than a friendly greeting. It was just as well that the other two were also engrossed in something. Ron quickly ate and mumbled his excuses and returned to his perch in the common room. He took out a fresh parchment and considered his list. He nibbled on the quill for quite a few minutes and finally found an answer. Of course! The first thing he had to do was get better Potions grades! Ron grimaced. Well, as Malfoy so eloquently put it, no pain no gain. He headed the new parchment "**Things to do"** and wrote his brilliant idea down. He smiled and continued to stare at the remaining points, willing another great idea to slam into him. By the end of his intense brain exercise, it was very late and his list looked quite good, for now. He decided to ask Hermione and Harry the next day and went to bed.

**Things to do**

**1. Get better at Potions**

**2. Observe and figure out his likes/dislikes (and weaknesses if he has any…)**

**3. Ask Malfoy about him.**

**4. Ask Harry- for the whole story this time.**

**5. Try to talk to him more- ask about the hair?**

**6. Use detentions wisely (suppose Malfoy was right…)**

**_Severus Snape_**

Snape woke up with a headache. He had drowned in a full bottle of firewhiskey the previous night, trying to forget the events of the day. Regardless, the memory returned in full force the moment he woke up. Ronald Weasley. He groaned aloud. He called on a house elf and ordered breakfast and a strong cup of coffee.

What had the brat said? Veela? He did look different, even he would agree. He tried to remember the teenager's face in detail. There were no freckles, for one. His face had elongated somewhat. Darker hair? And slightly taller than before, he supposed. It fit with being a Veela at least. But what was the nonsense about him being the mate? He, Severus Snape? He was meant to be alone; he had long ago accepted the fact. After Lily… it did not matter. He was inclined to think this was an elaborate plan.

He frowned. That imbecile had kissed him! How dare he? Taking advantage of his shock? No, he should have been alert. What was his spy training for? He angrily gulped the coffee and smiled at the burning sensation in his throat. That felt better.

He picked up a fork and started his breakfast, thinking. Now, if the boy was telling the truth, IF, then would he be obliged to accept? Otherwise, the kid would die, if he remembered correctly. Then again, why should he care for a child? He earned his freedom and he wanted to enjoy it in peace, _alone_. And that blasted Potter was involved too. He grimaced.

However, more than likely, it was a prank. If so, he knew what to do. He would teach those kids fear in the next few days, so that no one shall dare mess with Severus Snape again. As ideas ran through his head, he relaxed more into his usual self. It wouldn't do to change just because of a Weasley. He smiled and hurried through his breakfast.

Thankfully, there were no classes with seventh years. He had time to plan. Snape enjoyed the lessons for the lower years. They were so easy to scare. As usual, Gryffindors were the most irritating. Hufflepuffs had interesting expressions. It boosted his ego to see the brats shaking in fear. He would enjoy _subjugating_ the teenagers.

**_Harry Potter_**

Draco was avoiding him. He was sure of it. But why? Only yesterday they had shared precious moments with each other and now he was being blatantly ignored. He greeted them, chatted with Ron a minute as well but averted his eyes from him. What was happening?

Harry was paying no attention in any of his classes. He was either thinking about Draco or staring at the Slytherin, when he could. He did not understand what was happening. The muscle twitching in Draco's jaw said he realized he was being stared at but there was no response. No answering smile or even a smirk. He did not even turn around to acknowledge Harry.

He felt like throttling that girl Parkinson. Who gave her the right to hang all over Draco like that? And why was the git not shaking her off. He was laughing with Zabini. Harry wanted to join in but felt the cold indifference practically oozing off of the man who just a day before smiled so brightly at him. Was it all a sham? Was he made a fool in Draco Malfoy's little game? Harry's eyes hardened.

"The Boy Who Killed Voldemort" was him and he was not going to let a prat like Malfoy make a fool out of him. Harry seethed with anger. Yet through the fury, as always, was the painful realization that Draco was important to him. His emotions oscillated between anger, humiliation, love, irritation, lust, and so much more. Harry had to simply focus quite a few times to breath during the day.

Was it his fault after all? He shouldn't have stopped him last night after all. Harry bit his lip hard. But, it was just fine after that. They had even kissed before they parted ways. What was Draco thinking? Why won't he look at Harry? Harry wanted to feel those lovely eyes on him but the man in question did not oblige.

He was stalking Malfoy. As he realized this fact, Harry slammed his palm against his forehead. What was he doing? He should by all means just let this charade play out and play along. He would just let it go like always. Let Draco walk away; ignore him like he wanted Harry to. There was only one problem. He didn't want to follow someone else's plans anymore. He had enough of that. At least when it came to Draco, he wanted to confront the sly man and hear from his own fucking lips about his bloody intentions.

He was desperate. He had got his wish… for once in his life, he got something he wanted. Now, for some reason it was being taken away from him. Why were the powers that be so cruel to him? Was it not enough that he sacrificed his very life to bring an end to the terror? Was his new lease on life to be wasted away fulfilling the heroic expectations of him? Would he let this happen? Just one thing. Just Draco. Couldn't he have just Draco?

That was the last straw! Malfoy, the stupid ferret, kissed that slimy looking girl. Harry gagged when he saw that. How dare this… this… he did not have a name for this behavior. Harry grimly decided that Malfoy would pay. He would hex the git. Maybe he should use the crutiatus curse. Even if he reported it, no one would believe Harry would do that. An evil grin spread on his face and he planned.

During lunch, Harry got his invisibility cloak from his room. He now followed Malfoy hidden under it. It seemed his company of people dissolved; almost as if they were there to ward off Harry. The thought delighted him; this may be too easy. Harry followed silently, avoiding the bumbling first years and airheaded Hufflepuffs. At last opportunity presented itself as the Slytherin rounded a corner and entered a less used corridor. Harry was right behind him.

Harry grabbed Malfoy's robes at the collar and slammed him against the wall and kissed him hungrily. He took his wand before he got any ideas. His hand found Draco's throat and he clamped down on it with all the fury that the blonde's actions invoked in him that day. Finally, he pulled away with a smile. Malfoy's lips were bruised and bleeding and his visage was fixed in disbelief. Harry was satisfied at the response and pressed his prey further into the wall.

"Potter" The boy spat his name as if it was poison. Harry nearly flinched but steeled himself by reminding himself the humiliation this sorry excuse for a human put him through.

"Why Malfoy, hello" He sneered.

"Get away from me Potter. NOW" Malfoy's voice was a curious mix between a growl, a hiss, and a high pitched whine.

"Not until you tell me why you are avoiding me" Harry forced himself to sound dangerous. He wanted an answer and he was going to get it.

"Let me go!"

"No" Harry's other hand went unbidden to Draco's pale face but before it touched him, he turned away.

"Don't… Don't touch me" Draco whispered.

"Why?" Harry asked quietly, without any emotion.

"Why? Because… Because you _disgust_ me!"

Harry's hand loosened due to shock and Malfoy took the chance to slip away snatching his wand from Harry's pocket. Harry let him. After all he was frozen to the spot. _Disgust._ Then why did he let him believe…. Harry felt a trickle dropping from his chin and angrily wiped it away. There has to be more than that. He stared in the direction Malfoy ran off to. Yes, he would pay for playing with Harry's heart. On to plan B then. Harry laughed manically and walked back to his dorm.

**_Draco Malfoy_**

Harry Potter was staring at him. Draco was feeling very uncomfortable under that fiery gaze. He could imagine them without turning around; eyes filled with green fire, as bright as finest emeralds. He wanted to turn back and look into those eyes one more time. No! He couldn't! He will summon every ounce of Malfoy pride to _not_ look at Potter. Draco steeled his face again and tried paying attention to the professor. But it proved impossible to do so with that twit staring so passionately. Draco almost sighed, if not for his impeccable image, he would have. Why can't the twit leave me alone?

He normally put a fair distance between him and others. Today, though, was special. He purposefully let Pansy hang on to him. That ought to get rid of Potter. He smirked as his usual self and talked, perhaps a little too much, to Blaise and the other Slytherins. Merlin help him! Why won't Potter leave? Hadn't he seen enough? Was he being masochistic? He dare not look but he could feel those green eyes burning holes into his offending arm that Pansy held on to. It took great control not to wince from the strength of the emotion. At least his companions had enough sense not to discuss Potter, seeing him ignore him.

Drastic steps needed to be taken. Potter was still following his every move! Draco was panicking inside, though his face was set in cool indifference to his surroundings. He looked at the girl clinging to him and stopped himself from grimacing; that would not help his cause. He did the only obvious thing he could think of: flirted with the lass. If looks could kill, he would probably be already dead. He should not feel any remorse. He steeled himself once again. When Pansy leaned in, he let her kiss him. He even managed to hold onto her waist and managed a light laugh after. Finally, Potter left. Draco secretly sighed with relief and thanked Merlin for the brief respite.

At lunch, he knew Potter was not there and relaxed into his easy routine. After lunch, he did not spot his adversary anywhere and decided it was safe enough to break away from the group. He lazily walked through the corridors. He felt a small prickling sensation but put it down to nerves. Potter had the knack for it. He chuckled and turned a corner to find his way to his favorite spot. He could use some quiet.

Suddenly, he was against the wall and someone was choking him. His head spun and his eyes refused to focus. He reached for his wand but it was too late, it was taken. Then hot lips pressed onto his. A rough kiss. He finally managed to focus and saw a mop of dark hair. Potter. He wanted to melt and wrap his hands around him but he wouldn't. Instead he grabbed Potter's robes and tried to push him away to no avail. Harry was biting, drawing blood and licking it almost with glee. He sucked his lower lip until part of the skin broke. He resisted making any lustful sound. His tongue was in, demanding him to respond. He almost did, but his control was strong. He waited helplessly for the torture to finish.

"Potter" it took him a moment to make his name sound like a curse.

"Why Malfoy, hello." He sneered. His eyes had an unnatural dark color. He looked almost mad.

"Get away from me Potter. NOW" He had to struggle through the hand on his throat to shout at him.

"Not until you tell me why you are avoiding me" Harry's tone held an unfamiliar danger… almost like the Dark Lord. Draco paled; what was he to do now?

"Let me go!" He could think of no smart line.

"No" Harry's other hand slowly came towards his face as if to caress. He was tempted, very tempted to feel the gentle touch. At the last minute, he caught himself and turned his head away, as much as he could.

"Don't… Don't touch me" Draco whispered. This was getting out of hand. He was very close to surrendering and that was unacceptable.

"Why?" Harry asked quietly, without any emotion. This was even more scary than Harry shouting at him.

"Why? Because… Because you _disgust_ me!"

He said it and regretted it. _Disgust. _He watched as his words sank in like teeth, leeching the color from Harry's eyes. He had the forlorn look he wore after the battle was over, as he looked at the carnage before him. Draco averted his eyes with a little sob and twisted out of the now flaccid arm. He pulled out his wand from Potter's pocket and ran to safety, trying to banish his hurt look and his silhouette from his mind and heart.


	6. Flying

**A/N: I apologize for the relatively short chapter. I simply had to separate this part from the next, which will be uploaded in a day or so. Enjoy! :)**

Ron awoke with a start sweating and feeling a strange panic. His heart was beating hard against his chest. He looked around the room slowly, inching towards his wand. There was no one in the room that wasn't supposed to be there. He saw his roommates fast asleep and even snoring lightly. Unsure of what woke him, Ron slid back under the covers. Just as he closed his eyes, a sharp pain coursed through his body. At the same moment terror flooded him with an unbearable amount of sadness. The cause was uncertain and he looked around bewildered, cursing softly. Then it hit him- Snape.

Ron jumped out of the bed, half intending to run for Snape's quarters. When pain shot up his leg. Dear Merlin, was he feeling Snape's pain? He stumbled. He winced, shutting his eyes tightly, as the pain continued and wished he could get to Snape soon. He wanted to help him; he needed to be beside him. The pain subsided and Ron opened his eyes to find himself sprawled next to Snape, in what seemed to be Snape's bed.

Ron gaped and opened his mouth to scream when the pain returned in his arms, accompanied by a whimper. Ron forced himself to edge closer to the man curled into a ball. He looked so fragile that Ron let out a soft sob. Down his eyes a steady stream of tears flowed onto the pillow. Ron gingerly touched the black tresses that formed a halo around Snape's head. Snape shied away from the touch. He could still feel the pain, now a little duller. He suspected Snape was in much more pain.

Wanting to relieve the man from his pain, Ron gently rubbed the parts that seemed to be effected. It proved futile. His eyes were as wet as his mates and he wished there was something he could do, knowing full well there was nothing. As he wished the thought a dull pain spread through his back in two lines. Ron ignored it and bent over Snape murmuring that it was alright. He tried to soothingly rub Snape's back just like his mum did when he had nightmares in the past.

Suddenly, something nearly red floated in front of him. A feather. Ron looked to his side and was startled to see a huge wing, the color of the setting sun, although the color could be because of the singular light in the room. His wings. Ron understood. He gently scooped up Snape into his arms, careful not to wake him, and settled him in an embrace. He willed his wings to cover Snape and caress him tenderly. He felt the body relax slowly, the tension melting away. The pain was no more. The dream chased away. Ron hummed a little tune he remembered from childhood as he held Snape close to his heart. He felt the calmness return to Snape and was content to have helped.

The next morning Ron went to the Great Hall early and was deep in thought. Hermione and Harry joined him half an hour later and looked at him questioningly.

"Morning" Ron whispered.

"Good morning, Ron" Hermione seemed worried while Harry merely grunted.

"Mione… what do you know about Veela wings?" she seemed startle by the question.

"A Veela's wings… they are the ultimate weapon. Indestructible, they say. An effective shield too."

"That's all?"

"No… They also have the ability to calm the mate, to give comfort. And of course they are excellent for flight! Veela can fly as high or even higher than an eagle!"

"What else?"

"Hm… Those are the general things they do. They also show the strength of the Veela. An abandoned Veela tends to lose its feathers with its strength and sanity."

"What about color?"

"Usually white or cream. Frequently different shades of grey. Why are you asking so suddenly?"

"My wings came out…"

"O!"

"Cool" Harry finally decided to join in the conversation.

"And… well they are red"

Hermione blinked and Harry sat up straight.

"Red?"

"Yeah. Like the sunset or sunrise, if you want. I am not too sure though, it was relatively dark."

"Red… is rare." Hermione went quiet for a spell. "It isn't mentioned in any of the books I read so far."

"How many did you read?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Just three" she smiled. Dear old Hermione.

"Thank you, Mione. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it."

"So how did they come out?" Harry wanted to know.

"There was a dull pain at the back… and then they were out. I am not sure how."

"Why don't you try it?"

"Here?" Ron looked around nervously.

"No… let's take a walk after breakfast and we can pick a spot for you to practice" Harry grinned.

"That's a good idea Harry!" Hermione cried and turned to Ron. "It would be good if you can control your developing powers. I'll bring the books and see what I can find on red wings."

"Sounds good." Ron agreed.

The trio made their way to the mildly overcast outdoors and walked towards Hagrid's hut. Instead of visiting the half-giant, they turned off the path and ended up in a small clearing that was used for 'Care of Magical Creatures' lessons. Once in the clearing, Ron could feel expecting glances thrown his way and sighed inwardly.

"So? Try unfurling those wings!" Hermione looked excited and Ron obliged. He figured out by now that his wings probably responded to his will. He concentrated on his back and imagined wings sprouting. Sure enough, there was the same dull pain and when he opened his eyes; his wings were gently rustling in the wind.

They were not really red. Ron reached around and felt their softness and realized the numerous colors merging into one another. The tips were a deep red fading into lighter shades as he glanced towards the base of the wing. The base resembled his former hair color. They really were like a beautiful sunset. There were highlights of bright orange here and there and some dark, almost black feathers were interspersed between the brightly colored ones.

"Merlin!" Hermione gasped. "They are so beautiful, Ron"

Harry nodded. "Like a sunset. Can you fly?"

"I don't know. Let's try!" Ron envisioned a bird and felt he could fly as well. "Step back, just in case."

He tried moving them, delighted when they did. He stretched them and spread the wings and reached with them to either side of him. Then he attempted to flap, trying remember how the birds did it. For a moment, his feet left the ground and landed softly an inch to the side. More confident now, he flapped and repeated the motion until he was hovering above the ground. He flapped harder and found himself almost at the treetops. He grinned down at his staring friends and then attempted to glide down, beating the wings when he felt he needed to. The land was not a smooth as he expected but he could work on it.

"Trusting your instincts is harder than it seems." Ron grinned at the two who seemed lost for words. They grinned back.

"You are doing just fine. Congratulations on your first flight!"

"Thank you. I believe I will practice until lunch."

"Would you mind if I left? I will see you guys later." Harry left hurriedly, causing the remaining Golden trio to look at his retreating back in suspicion.

"What's up with him?" Ron asked.

"Not sure. He has been worried about something since yesterday."

"So what about you?"

"I'll be over there reading." She gestured to a shaded spot.

"Right." Ron stepped back and flew again, this time determined to figure out how to turn and do other crazy stuff with his new wings.

The wind rustled through his hair and it was very enjoyable. Ron laughed as he shot up once again. He tried to recall his training with a broom. First was kicking off, which was successfully done. Next, he decided he needed to learn to hover. This task was not as easy. He grimaced and cursed each time he drifted off to one side or another. If not drifting, he gained or lost altitude depending on the strength he used. Although, as a result, he did figure out how to glide- wings spread out with minor changes to decide the direction of the glide. However, hovering was a real task. He tried a few different speeds for his wings and kept his body straight. He was about to give it up when he suddenly realized that he had not been using his wings in all the directions it could go. Finally, a combination of flaps had him bobbing up and down in place.

Next would be circles. This task was fairly easy and quite enjoyable, if not for the dizzying effect it had on him. After a few rounds encircling the clearing, he decided to try other Quidditch moves without the broom. He grinned wildly as he got the hang of flying and rejoiced in the cool balmy winds ruffling his hair and feathers.

Hermione was engrossed in her books. The smaller books she had brought with her had information on some rituals to break a Veela bond. They looked dubious and failed to describe the aftereffects of the ritual, making her flip the pages disgustedly. There was a spell that would stop the maturation of Veela powers. From the looks of it, it seemed to border on dark arts but seemed to achieve desirable results. She thought for a moment if it would help Ron in any way. She supposed she could propose it, but she doubted it would be efficient, considering Ron was already flying.

At the thought of flying, she looked up to see her friend trying to balance in the air, unsuccessfully. He seemed to want to hover. His antics made her smile. She watched a little while and went back to reading.

The most disturbing parts of the reading were those that described what happened when there was disharmony between the Veela and mate. It was horrifying image of a molting, wilting creature, dying of loneliness. If not, an aggressive creature which managed to destroy everything it touched including the mate. It was followed up with supposedly _true _stories where all had gone wrong with interviews from friends and family to support the arguments. She lifted her mournful eyes at the fiery friend now laughing as he flew and watched him sadly until he landed.


	7. Stubborn Dragon, Determined Griffin

**A/N: This chapter is definitely rated M... you have been warned! :D For those of us waiting for some angst... ENJOY!**

**PS: If you are wondering why Griffin... it is because I refused to use lion... too... normal :P**

**PSS: Thank you for the reviews GaiaSama, thewolf74 and KisunaFuji. Much appreciated! **

Harry hurried from his friends. It hurt to see them so happy. He couldn't help it if Malfoy's words still rang in his ears. _Disgusting. _How could he? How dare he? He barely slept. He barely thought of anything but the silver eyed devil. He never knew he was vindictive, not as much, that he would want his revenge on Malfoy for his cruelty. He knew what would enable him to put the entire episode behind him, but wondered if he should. Then again, he couldn't rest until he did the deed, even if it left a bitter taste; even if he would die a little more after the fact.

There he was, laughing with those slimy friends of his. Harry subdued his raging emotions and calmly put a disillusionment charm on himself. He followed once again until Malfoy left the company of his house-mates. The man liked to be alone, it seemed. It was also good that most students were minding their business away from the hallways at this time.

"Malfoy" Harry barely whispered. The blond turned around, but too late. "_Stupefy_" Harry sent his spell flying with the same calm quiet voice. "Time for revenge, Draco" he smiled at the now slumped figure of Draco Malfoy.

Harry quickly cast a lightening charm and levitated the blonde. He cast disillusionment charms on himself and Malfoy and marched with a purpose. He paused a moment, wondering where he should take his prisoner and suddenly a door shimmered into being. Room of requirement. Harry smiled. He was glad that the room managed to mend itself in such a short time. He levitated the stupefied Draco into the room and followed.

He lifted the charms, so that he could see Draco. He looked pale, almost scared. Although, judging from small twitches of muscle, the spell was wearing off. Harry cast another charm, immobilizing his prey. He then lifted it only on the head; it was a trick he learned a while back. He needed Draco to talk.

"Hello"

"Potter" he spit out his name, much like Snape did.

"Why Malfoy?" His voice was threateningly quiet. He wondered if Malfoy would understand the question.

"I lost my marbles temporarily. You couldn't think I would actually want you?" He said dryly, with a straight. He had understood after all.

"Perhaps I could think just that."

"Shut up Potter. Release me this instance."

"Or what?"

"Or…or I will ensure you die a pitiful death."

"Doesn't matter. Until then, I would have my revenge." He smiled and grabbed Draco and lifted him off the floor.

"Don't touch me! _Disgusting!"_

Harry snapped. In much the repeat of the day before, Draco was slammed into the nearest wall and kissed. This time though, it lasted only a moment. Harry cast another spell, sticking the blonde's hands to the wall behind him and lifted the immobility spell altogether. It unsettled Harry to have him not moving a muscle, not respond or struggle. Helplessly hanging from the wall, Draco glared at him, prompting a small chuckle.

"I want reasons Draco."

"I already told you."

"I want more than that. If it was so disgusting, why did you kiss back?"

"I told you… momentary insanity."

"You responded just now." Harry's eyes bore into the blonde struggling to get free. "Don't bother, that charm can hold you there for days."

Draco glared. "You won't get away with this." He shrieked. Was it just Harry or did he betray fright?

"That is beside the point. Reasons."

"I need not divulge them." Such a stubborn man. His eyes were uncharacteristically bright, as if he was afraid, cornered with no way out. Harry softened a little. "You can take whatever revenge Potter."

"Really?"

"I will allow it, just this once."

"I see" What made him think he could _allow_ anything? Harry was forgetting his anger in favor of amusement.

"Use hexes; go on give me hideous boils like that Weasley girl is fond of doing. Even if you use one of the unforgivables, its fine." Now he was being ridiculous; Harry already knew Draco Malfoy hated pain. Was he really telling him to use the crutiatus?

"I have a better idea." Harry lifted his wand slowly, not moving from his comfortable seat on the floor.

Draco's eyes locked with Harry's and he could see the smoldering green eyes assessing him. Draco shivered, he knew that look. It was the one he had in battle; determined, full of rage. He helplessly looked, ruing his unfortunate fate.

Harry flicked his wand and Draco's tie slid to the floor. Another flick popped the first two buttons.

"Don't!" Draco's voice caught.

"You said anything, Draco" Harry purred with no real emotion in his voice.

"Anything… but this! Do. Not. Touch. Me."

An angry flash rippled over Harry's face. "You will not tell me what to do or not to do." He swung his wand and Draco's shirt was ripped to pieces. The force of the spell was strong enough to produce shallow cuts. The oozing blood set against Draco's pale skin was beautiful and Harry couldn't help but admire them. It should have repulsed him really; he had truly seen enough blood. Regardless, he traced a line along one of the cuts, mesmerized. Inexplicably, he bent down and licked the wound enticing soft shudders from Draco.

"Please…" Draco's eyes had a suspicious sheen to it. Tears? Did it hurt a lot? Harry felt a small pang of guilt but stomped it away ruthlessly.

"I will have you Draco. Willingly or otherwise." Harry got up and smiled evilly at Draco.

Draco was mesmerized with the look on Harry's face and he lost the will to fight him for a moment, until Harry's cold hand touched his bare skin again. Draco inhaled sharply.

"You… don't understand…."

"Then explain." Harry pulled on the silky blonde hair and forced another kiss on his prey.

"I… It won't work out. Harry please." It was perhaps the first time the slytherin pleaded and Harry felt another pang but decidedly ignored it. Harry reached for the trousers and unbuckled the belt.

"Harry…"

Ignoring Draco's pleas, Harry proceeded to remove the remaining clothing on the blonde, caressing the alluring skin he revealed.

"Why Draco! If I am so _disgusting_… why are you aroused?" Harry sneered as he stroked Draco lightly. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he thought it strange. What Draco was saying did not quite match his response.

"Stop this…"

"Answer me"

"… Don't get ahead of yourself!" Draco snorted, "It is just a male response."

"Really." Harry was enjoying the way Draco struggled to speak while he continued stroking his manhood.

Harry let his other hand roam over Draco's chest, feeling for muscle and occasional scars on him. He thought sadly that this would be the first and last time as his hands roamed along the pale well built chest. He wanted to memorize this body. He followed with small kisses and captured a nipple in his mouth.

"Don't! We won't be able to take this back Harry!"

"I don't want to take this back" He lightly bit the hardening nub in his mouth.

"You… don't understand." Draco bit his lower lip with a frown on his lovely face, no doubt trying to regain control of his senses. Harry couldn't resist it and kissed the man until the poor lip was released. Of course, the said lip was now being feverishly attacked by Harry.

"You know… I _may_ stop IF you tell me your reasons" Of course his hands insisted on remaining on Draco, though he stopped moving them.

Draco thought as he looked at Harry through his lashes. There seemed to be no way out of this. He really did not want to reveal this but Harry was so persistent. He silently cursed the stupid Gryffindor as he took a deep breath and released it slowly before looking straight at Harry.

"I… am a Veela" Harry's hands jerked slightly but managed to remain still until he burst out laughing.

"Couldn't you be more original?" he asked through his throaty laughter. He had stepped closer, barely any space between them now.

"I am telling the _Truth_!" Draco raised his voice angrily.

"Ok so you are a Veela, so what? Did you find your mate? It's not Parkinson, is it?"

"Ugh… you really hate me."

"No… I love you" Harry said quietly. Harry moved both hands to Draco's face and gently captured it.

"You wouldn't for long…" It was more of a forced whisper.

"What makes you say that?" He asked softly, his earlier emotionless face slipping away to reveal something more gentle. Draco sighed with relief. Harry with no emotions was a bit scary.

"Veela are possessive…"

"And?" Harry moved closer, their lips not even an inch apart.

"You would be _disgusted_ with me"

"There is that infamous word _again_" It was impossible not to roll his eyes.

"You would. Can you imagine? Me being so jealous, I would hate you talking to others?"

"You are already like that." Harry was having trouble following this but at least Draco was _talking_.

"I'll be worse."

"Look, I can understand if you say your destined mate is Parkinson or even Filch! But what is this nonsense about me hating you?"

"Couldn't you choose better people to bond me with? And I just know you will; that's why I wanted it to end."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you known about being a rare magical creature?"

"Long enough"

"And… you haven't found a mate?"

"I never said that."

"So you have? Since when?"

"Third year."

"That long? How did you suppress… no are you already with him?"

"That's impossible…"

"Why?"

"He … hated me"

"And he doesn't anymore… Despite all that, you responded to my kiss, why?" Harry pulled back in prder to see Draco's expression.

"That… momentary madness." Again he averted his glance, clearly lying.

"Stubborn prat. Tell me. At least tell me who I lost to." His hands slid down to Draco's throat and Harry found it hard not to throttle him.

"Lost?"

"Your mate?"

"…"

"Merlin Malfoy! Help me here or I really will rape you in rage!" Harry shouted, patience all gone.

"I don't want to be near you because we will get bonded! And then you will resent me for everything! I don't want to die because you cast me aside!" Draco shouted back.

"Why the hell will we get bonded when I am _not_ your mate?"

"Who the fuck said you are not?!"

"What?" Harry calmed down in shock. "Draco, you mean to say your mate is… me?" The grey eyes looked at him haughtily but small tears started welling in those stormy eyes.

"Yes. If we do this… I will have no choice but you. And when you throw me away… I'll die."

"Don't cry" Harry licked away the tears that managed to escape but only succeeded in making the blonde cry in earnest. Helplessly, Harry removed the sticking charm holding Draco to the wall and caught him before he crashed to the floor. They both slid down the wall as Draco continued to cry on Harry's shoulder, clutching his robes in desperation and burying his face into Harry's neck.

"You made me say it."

"I don't regret it."

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do."

"No, you are scared of being hated" He said carefully.

"No I am _not_" He glared at Harry.

"Draco… calm down and look at the facts. You like me, and wanted me. And then you ignored me and angered me, because you were running away."

"Malfoys do not run away."

"Yes, of course. You don't want to bond with me, because you think I will resent you later…"

"Don't you see?"

"No, I can't say I can. Why would I resent you, Draco?"

"I am already insanely pissed off at Ron and Hermione. If we bond, I am not sure I can hold back these… emotions."

"How did you hold back since third year then?" Harry smiled a little.

"I found a spell to stop the maturation of Veela powers."

"Dark?"

"Maybe? I don't know- it was in a rare book."

"And why can't you rely on it now?"

"Because… kissing you… broke the spell."

"Is this a _fairy tale_, Draco?" That earned Harry another glare. "Then again what is the problem now? Back then we were rivals but now you _know_ that I want you, so why won't you just accept it?"

"Without the spell, I won't be able to control this!"

"O Draco… I don't mind."

"Not now…"

"What really is bothering you? The Draco I know is in perfect control. I am sure you will do fine."

"What if I don't?"

"Correct me if I am wrong… Veela sense their mate's happiness or sadness, right?" Draco nodded, "So, when I'm feeling angry, you just need to step back a little."

"You think it is so easy."

"It's what the books say."

"You didn't read mine then…"

"No… how about you tell me what it says?" Harry sensed that the root of the problem lay here.

"It… was a diary. My Veela ancestor's. She wrote about her life with her mate. It was good for a while until the mate wanted to do other things. She got agitated, got in his way and forcibly made him stay in the house. He… resented her for her overly jealous nature and finally… he committed suicide. She withered away, according to the diary…."

"Draco, not all pairs are like that…" Harry could only hope his tone was comforting. "We won't be like that."

"How optimistic." Draco snarled, pushing at Harry a little.

"Not really. I just don't want to give up… on you."

"How Gryffindor of you"

"Maybe." Harry chuckled. "_Everyone_ has fears, Draco. It doesn't mean their fear will materialize. Even if it does, there is no rule that it can't be dealt with or overcome."

"As if you understand. Everyone loves you, The-Boy-Who-Lived." Draco snorted.

"No one loves the _real_ me. They don't know…"

"What do you mean?" Draco twisted around to get a better look at Harry. He was looking dejected, as if there was no place for him anywhere. Draco let his arms wind themselves around Harry, for just now, for this moment, for just a while.

"They see a hero. Kind, gentle, noble…"

"You are all those things."

"No" Harry shook his head, "I can also be cruel, I can be rash and careless. Vengeful. Merlin, Draco, I would have used the crutiatus on you just now, if I didn't see your eyes."

"Eyes?"

"Yea… They were sad and in pain. As if you wanted to cry but couldn't or wouldn't. I snapped out of it then" Harry smiled bitterly.

"I wouldn't have hated you if you had cursed me"

"Of course… it was your fault. Next time it might not be. Ever since hunting Vol…The Dark Lord, I feel there is another me… a darker me."

"Don't tell me you believe those idiots who claim you would become the next dark lord?"

"It isn't impossible."

Draco thought. "I… don't think I would hate you even if you did."

"Well, your father might be happier if I did become dark" Harry laughed.

"Maybe. I don't think you would though"

"No. But I might hurt you. Physically or otherwise."

"No… you won't"

"How do you know?"

"I just do"

"Draco, do you realize with what intention I kidnapped you? I wanted to ravish you. To take revenge!"

"But you didn't!"

"Small mercy."

"Since now I know, every time you go berserk, I shall simply look into your eyes." Draco pouted.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I refuse to hate you, Harry. I… I have had enough of pretending that I did…" Draco averted his eyes.

"And I refuse to resent you, Draco." Harry pulled him closer and hugged him tight.

"You don't know that"

"No and neither do you."

For a few long moments, they just sat there, each lost in their thought and each other.

"So… what do you propose we do?"

"I propose we make sure you can't run from me again." Harry reached down and closed his hand around Draco's throbbing member. "And, don't you say no. It won't matter anyway; I am going to love you properly."

"Whatever happened to 'let's take it slow'?"

"It would have solved half my problems the past day and a half, if I didn't say it." Harry scowled and lifted Draco off the floor.

"Where did that bed come from?"

"Room of requirement"

Harry threw Draco on the bed and pounced on him. He had waited long enough for this exasperating man.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco managed to speak just a moment before Harry shut him up with his lips.

"Shut up, Draco. Not a word out of you." Harry snarled and covered the remaining distance to the lips.

The kiss was slow and sensuous. Harry took his time exploring Draco's mouth. He tasted like lemonade and Harry liked it. Harry stroked his sides, enjoying the noises the Slytherin was making. There were hot kisses trailing, lingering on Draco.

Suddenly, there was a chill and Draco opened his eyes slowly. Harry had moved away and was retrieving his wand. Draco felt cheated and felt about to weep but Harry turned to him at just that moment with a sunny smile. Draco watched as he cast a spell that shed all his clothes in a neat pile. Draco's breath caught; his eyes roamed over the slightly tanned, well-built body hungrily. Their eyes met then, bright green clashed with silver and fire crackled between them.

Harry all but ran back to bed; the look on Draco's face was that mesmerizing. He placed the wand on the side table while he leaned over his Draco once again. They stared into each other's eyes and their breath came faster. Harry gave a quick kiss on the lips before moving on to lay several on Draco's jaw and neck. The trail of kisses extended over the shoulders and snaked it way around Draco's nipples.

Draco squirmed under gentle hands and grabbed Harry's head and guided him to one of the nipples. Draco could feel the smile on his skin, as Harry obliged and licked and sucked until, it was as hard as his erection. The same ministrations were given to the other nipples before the trail continued over Draco's stomach. He gasped when Harry dipped his tongue into the bellybutton. It was an unexpected pleasure. The trail, however did not stop there it went lower and Harry enveloped his throbbing cock into his mouth. He licked, sucked and caressed until Draco moaned.

"Where… where did you learn to do that?"

Harry simply smiled and caressed his opening with a slick finger; Draco wondered when Harry managed to conjure something like that. Soon the finger wormed it way in, stroking the inside in rhythm with Harry's tongue. Draco bucked several times, trying to feel more and unable to bear all the sensations running through him. His moans became deeper and longer and he whispered Harry's name with each gasp. Soon there were more fingers stroking, finding that spot over and over again. Draco almost released, if not for Harry clamping down on his painfully swollen cock. When Draco peered through his lashes to question, Harry just shook his head and he nodded in understanding.

"Ready?" Harry's voice was husky and filled with passion. Draco could only nod and spread his legs wider. Harry lifted his ass a little and positioned himself just right and pushed in slowly. There was resistance, pain and Draco put his hand over his eyes and bit his lip.

"Draco" the melodious voice made him start and come out of hiding. A small kiss made him smile.

"It's alright…" Harry nodded but held Draco's gaze. Merlin those eyes were enough to lose himself in!

Harry pushed again; this time Draco willed himself to relax. Harry's smiling eyes helped, though. It didn't hurt as much; it was slightly uncomfortable but it made Draco incredibly happy when Harry was buried inside him.

"How is it?" He was panting and sweating too, Draco observed happily.

"Hot… Move Harry. I can't…"

"My impatient Draco…" he whispered and obliged the command.

Draco was sure Harry wanted to torture him with the speed; rather the lack of it. He impatiently tried to increase the tempo and only succeeded in making his partner chuckle. He then tried a different method. He pulled on Harry and kissed him hungrily and used his tongue to set a more acceptable pace. Harry fell for it and the pace simply increased until both were nearly ready to burst.

"Draco…"

"Ha… Harry…"

And they both came together. As they shuddered in the aftermath, Harry gathered Draco into his arms and conjured a blanket to fall gently over them.

"That was nice."

"Draco… you can't run anymore." Harry's eyes were twinkling much like Dumbledore's used to.

"I won't."

They smiled at each other lazily and with contentment and slipped into a restful sleep.


	8. Angels to Demons

**A/N: Even though the chapter is titled Angels to Demons... there is a lot less angelic this XD Enjoy and Please review! Looking forward to your thoughts!**

Ah. His angel was back. Snape mildly wondered if his mind had conjured the dream as a reflex to his recurring nightmares and decided he did not care. He saw warm coloured feathers fluttering around him, softly embracing him as a warm body pressed against him. He murmured happily and settled more comfortably into the embrace and smiled. It would be good if this was real, but chance were indeed dim. He pushed unhappy thoughts out as sleep, this time untroubled, came to him.

Severus Snape frowned at his coffee. He did not have strange dreams like that- nightmares, yes but warm _fuzzy_ dreams? Where could he get them from? He glared down at the idiotic students whose lively chatter drifted to where he was seated at the high table. He sorely wished to cast silencing charms on the lot of them. Sobered by the thought, Snape recalled the vision again. More than an angel, it reminded one of a Phoenix. What relation did a mystical bird have to him or his dreams? Strange as it was, Snape was intrigued and a dozen questions popped into his head simultaneously.

As the bell rang signaling the beginning of another day of classes, he rose to get to his classroom. His thoughts shifted to the first class he had and he chuckled darkly. Weasley will learn not to cross him a second time.

"If you midgets are done talking…" As expected his tone had quieted them down. "Today, I expect you to brew another elixir whilst giving a full report on the uses of each ingredient. Individual assignment. You may begin" He watched the eighth year students scramble for their texts to find all the correct ingredients. He watched Weasley in particular, who suddenly seemed to understand what he was doing. Snape watched silently, careful not to let his sardonic mask slip. It simply wouldn't do if students were no longer afraid of him.

He watched granger gather up her supplies first. Of course she already knew what she was doing. He intended to fail those who did not finish and torture… punish… them later. He knew by experience that Weasley would be one of the lagging idiots. He simply had to ensure Granger did not interfere. It became apparent, however, that the girl was to transfixed on perfecting the potion and spared not a glance to either of his friends. Potter was struggling as usual, but Snape had no doubt he would pull through. The Horcrux hunt should have sharpened his brain at least a little, he thought wistfully.

Snape checked on each of his student's progress and settled down to observe his prey- Weasley- through lidded eyes. The lad's brow was furrowed and shone with a layer of sweat. The most astonishing fact was that he had not made a single mistake in the last five minutes. Snape watched curiously. He hoped secretly that hanging with Granger and Potter did not change the mental abilities of the boy. He was unsure as to whether he should feel glad that one of his slow students was doing well or angry that his prey was nearly getting away.

He watched with mixed feelings as Ron Weasley almost finished the potion perfectly. Unable to sit still, he walked around the room, pretending to watch the proceedings of the lab. His true intention though was to mess up Weasley's Potion. The lad was cutting the last ingredient carefully and paid no mind to him as he stood next to him. He peered as if ascertaining the correctness of the potion and stealthily slipped extra mandrake root into the cauldron. Even though it was an ingredient of the elixir, too much of the root would cause unpleasant side effects. Once the final ingredient was added though… Snape chuckled inwardly.

He had barely reached his desk in the front that a mild explosion occurred behind him. That would be Weasley's cauldron. He turned around in perfect imitation of a startled professor just in time to see and hear the boy in question uttering a string of colorful expletives. Even better, he thought.

"Fifty points off Gryffindor for language!" He hollered as the Gryffindors in the room flinched.

The mist around Weasley cleared to reveal a bloated head. Really, he resembled a red balloon, Snape though with much amusement. His thatch of red hair disappeared to somewhere in the back and his nose was three times its usual size. Snape almost laughed out loud but checked himself in time.

"You may want to visit the hospital wing, Mr. Weasley" He said dryly and turned back to his desk. He heard an irritated sound followed by shuffling feet leaving the room. He knew the effect was not permanent but it would irritate the boy for at least a day.

Ron could feel the waves of amusement and glee washing over him. He clenched his fists tightly against the flood but only barely managed to contain it. Snape was enjoying tormenting him. It was bad enough, he now looked like a talking balloon but he _knew_ that Snape was the reason. He knew he stood there beside him; he was bursting with excitement, although his face probably was as impassive as always. His senses was trained on Snape. Ron was trying to impress his moody professor that day. He had studied the portion on Elixirs and for once knew what was going on in Potions. When Snape moved away his feelings reflected accomplishment and it had puzzled Ron. He had, unwisely, ignored it. Now, though, he realized Snape added something and reviewing his readings the previous day and recalling the absence of extra Mandrake root on his table, he came to the obvious conclusion. Snape sabotaged his potion by putting extra mandrake root in it when he wasn't looking. That he could be so devious was not as startling as it was irritating.

Ron huffed all the way to the hospital wing. The strange phenomenon made his breathing difficult and made everything above his neck itch. Madame Pomfery had exclaimed quite loudly when he came in. She had cast some diagnostic charms and later gave him a potion to reverse the visual effects. She told him grimly that the itching and breathlessness will continue for a day and offered an experimental itch cream which Ron denied. Who knew, it might be another of Snape's trick.

Thinking of Snape, Ron tuned in to his mental state again as he rested like he was ordered. Snape was ecstatic and seemed to be looking forward to more excitement soon. Ron groaned; Snape had planned something else then. He mentally cursed the man and set about thinking a counter.

Harry was ignoring him. Well, not exactly. He did nod at him and looked at him but seemed intent on not paying much attention to him. Draco narrowed his eyes at the fool and glared. Even the open hostility he unleashed seemed lost on Harry. It was worse when the Golden Trio simply got up and left without considering him a part. He would not have expected anything different before but things had changed. Now, he expected Harry to at least smile at him or show some sort of emotion other than just uninterested expression gracing his face each time he spoke.

He followed them to class and noticed with more irritation that his _mate_ reverted to sitting with Weasley and not him as he had thought. He knew he would have messed up today's potion if they had not already gone through the process before. He absent-mindedly cut and crushed while thinking if he had done something wrong since waking up in Harry's arms. He could think of no such thing. His potion was coming along just fine and he fished for his book to confirm he knew all he needed to write up the assignment.

Just then an explosion caused him to turn around. Ron looked like a balloon. He thought with irritation how stupid the git was. He glanced at Harry, who was next to his best friend showing concern and stopping stray laughter. However, try as he might, not even a look was spared towards him. He frankly didn't care about Ron's predicament at the moment. All he could think was if he should mess up his potion similarly to get Harry's attention. He shook his head at the idea- he had no intention of making a fool of himself or losing points in potions. He watched Ron leave in a huff and turned back to his work, thinking of how to tackle the problem.

By lunch time, his magic was throbbing to hurt Granger. He knew why but refused to acknowledge the emotion. He did not even bother to go to the Gryffindor table at lunch and sulked. He left early and decided to visit Ron. Just because a certain someone was being a jerk, he didn't have to lose a budding friendship. He marched through the corridors to the hospital wing.

"How are you doing?"

"Itching. More than that annoyed at Snape."

"Why Snape?" Draco was truly puzzled.

"He set me up."

"What? I think we need to get Pomfery to check for brain damage"

"I know what I am talking about, Malfoy." Ron glared. Draco figured he could at least listen to him and so waited.

"I am sure he dropped the extra Mandrake root into my potion while I was not looking."

"How are you sure? Though the addition of root would cause the side effect…"

"It was there before he walked by and disappeared before he moved on"

"That… doesn't explain it."

Ron sighed. "I felt it, okay?"

"Felt?"

"Yeah… um… I have the power to sense his emotions. He was planning something and then as he walked away it felt like… he was satisfied. And when he looked around to see the result of _his_ meddling, he was positively ecstatic! He was gloating… in his head. I could almost hear him say 'serves you right'. I am convinced!" Ron looked a little red after the tirade.

Draco considered the information. He knew Veela had such powers so he believed Ron's experience. Most Veela had this power; maybe he was just one who didn't. How _useful _that could be right now with Harry! He snapped out of his thoughts before he started brooding again.

"So… What are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know… I refuse to let him off though."

"Hm… why not confront him?"

"Confront? I don't _want _to die!"

"I mean let him know subtly about you knowing his part. Shock him a bit and taunt him? I am not sure how he'd react but it will make him more cautious and more aware of you."

"Malfoy… do you have any ideas other than getting on Snape's nerves?"

"Yes… well get Excellent in Potions." Ron grunted. "Well that really is the _only_ thing that would impress him. But I suspect you can pull it off…"

"Damn. Fine I'll think about it." He was still huffing in irritation.

Draco did not move for the next several seconds. Ron peered at him, silently questioning if there was something else. Draco tried to frame the words in a way that would not give away too much and let Ron wait.

"What is it? Just spit it out. It makes me nervous when people think around me." Ron grinned.

"It's… about Harry" Draco offered a small smile of his own.

"What about him?"

"Has he been… acting strange today?"

"To be truthful… he has been a little off for a while now. We, Hermione and I, were wondering what happened ourselves."

"What do you mean by 'off'?"

"He has been brooding. The other day, on Saturday, he walked off abruptly without giving a real reason. It's not like him."

"I see" He could imagine the cloudy state of Harry's mind _that_ day; he was planning revenge. Revenge? Was this part of it? No but they had resolved the problems already. The way Harry kissed didn't show any resentment or anger left over. What _was_ going on with him?

"Why are you asking anyway?"

"I… just noticed" Draco shrugged. "Well I should leave you to rest."

"Yeah."

"See you" Draco left to scramble to the next class.

The rest of the day went much the same. Harry's cold rejection washed over Draco in crushing waves. It became increasingly hard to resist wringing Granger's neck. He hung around them of course but Harry managed to make him feel shut out of the conversations. The conversations were not even important! Draco seethed and grew more restless. He had already snapped at Blaise and Pansy when they had noticed the signs of unrest in him replacing the cool mask he usually wore. They had looked scared, he must have snarled at them, and carefully left him alone. By the time the last class finished and dinner approached, Draco had had enough.

He made his way to the Gryffindor table in his carefully controlled walk where Ron had joined Hermione and Harry. They were chatting pleasantly about classes and other nonsense. He stood directly behind Harry, effectively stopping Hermione from finishing her sentence in favor of staring at him. He offered a bland smile at her and gripped Harry's shoulder as hard as he could and turned him around.

Harry's face showed mild surprise and his eyebrow arched in question. Draco could hear a non-interested voice asking him 'what?' The thought really hurt. Instead of doing something like punching the git, he snarled. What finally pushed him over was the amusement in the nearly unaffected gaze.

"You… Bastard!" He snarled loud enough that everyone in the Great Hall could probably hear him. Then he did something very un-Malfoyish; he Harry as hard as he could and ran from the hall without a glance back.

"Wha… Harry? You all right?" Ron managed to get the words after Malfoy stormed away.

However, Harry wasn't listening. Draco's retreating back and his sizzling anger was all he could focus on at the moment. He abruptly got up and followed Draco. No one lingered in the hallways as it was dinner time. Harry caught Draco in his room in the eighth year tower, as expected. He was sitting with his head on his knees, arms circling him. Harry's heart clenched at the sight.

"Draco?" He ventured into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Go away. Go be with Granger and Weasel and _never _bother me again! I hate you!" His volume rose with each word but his head was still bowed refusing to look at Harry.

Harry flopped down next to him and whispered "No"

That caused Draco to look up sharply at him. There were telltale signs of tears in his grey eyes.

"Why ever not? You had _no_ problem doing it all day!"

"I… I'm sorry" Harry dared to extend his arm over Draco's shouldered and pulled him closer.

Draco struggled for a bit unsuccessfully and resigned himself to glaring.

"Go away, Harry."

"I won't"

"Why?"

"Because…" he drawled. "You belong to me"

"But you don't belong to me" Draco said, averting his gaze.

Harry grabbed his chin with his free arm and turned Draco's head so that he could look into the depths of his silvery eyes. The look there was desolate and nearly broken. He hadn't meant to hurt Draco. Just… a bit of revenge, pay back, tooth for a tooth.

"I _do_ belong to you" Harry said sincerely

Draco's eyes changed into a softer and brighter grey. Tears fell slowly and Harry kissed them away before claiming Draco's lips. It was a slow kiss, meant to reassure and soothe away the pain he had caused. At first, Draco held still as more tears fell unbidden. After a tortuous moment though, he kissed back. The bitter feelings melted away and heat grew between them. Harry pulled away and wiped at the new tears. He simply wanted to look at Draco's beautiful face, lovely eyes and quivering, now red, lips.

"Why?"

"What?" Harry hummed.

"After yesterday… why did you… ig…" he couldn't finish the thought as something caught in his throat.

"Forgive me." Harry replied huskily. "I just… wanted you to understand… how it felt."

"Did you feel like killing Blaise and others?"

"Mostly Parkinson" Harry admitted. "But I wanted all of them gone and..."

"And you wanted to hurt me?"

"At first? No. Later, yes or at least wanted some reaction from you."

"Well then you succeeded in making me understand."

"Did I? But… I never meant to…"

"I know. It's okay now that you are here."

"No… it was childish."

"How did you get those?" Draco asked suddenly sitting straight.

"What are you gawking at?"

"Those… wait a moment."

Draco conjured a mirror which floated in front of Harry. There were four thin lines etched in blood on Harry's cheek.

"Look like… claw marks."

"Yeah… the cheek is swollen too."

"Now that I think about it… it hurts" Harry winced.

"Sorry… it's my fault"

"All is forgiven between us Draco. Let's not bother with apologies." Draco nodded and smiled.

"But how the claw marks?" He wrinkled his forehead.

"Look at your hands" Harry said calmly.

Draco's hands had talons instead of his well manicured nails. They were slightly rounded with a silver shine to them, as if they would glow in the dark. Draco looked up in confusion.

"But… they look blunt?" For the moment, he forgot to freak at this strange feature.

"They were sharper when I came in. Probably worse when you punched me. By the way, it was a good much. Didn't know you had it in you" Harry grinned.

"Don't pull my leg…" he sounded unsure.

"Well why don't you try to _make_ them sharper?"

"How?"

"Think of anger… killing someone."

"Uh… I'll try"

"What did you think of?" Harry asked as the talons sharpened.

"You asking that Asian girl out" Draco mumbled, marveling at his new weapon.

"_That_ made you angry?"

"Of course. You ought to belong only to me."

"Of course" Harry smiled as Draco leaned closer and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

They sat there for a long time; cherishing each other's company and glad for the individual rooms afforded them this year. It was only the loud chatter from the rest of the eighth years that finally separated them. Draco pressed a quick kiss just in time- a moment before the door slammed open to reveal Ron and Hermione.

"You are here?! _Both _of you?" Ron nearly screamed at them.

"Oh… Harry. Aren't you hurt? Let me heal you" Hermione rushed to Harry and muttered a few healing spells she had picked up. The swelling went down promptly but the gaping wounds from Draco's claws remained.

"Malfoy…" She growled as she fixed him with a death glare. "What fucked up curse did you use on him?"

They all stared at her for the use of uncharacteristic language while she remained blissfully unaware. Draco glanced at Harry and winced. He hadn't meant to hurt him irreparably. He hadn't even known about his claws. He glanced through his knowledge about Veela to find something that might help. A solution presented itself and he stepped toward Harry. Hermione immediately stood between them, glaring. Draco met Harry's amused eyes and saw him shrug.

"Hermione…"

"Don't call me that." She spit. It was going to be harder than he thought.

"Granger, then. I didn't curse him. I wouldn't…" He glanced at Harry again to make sure his mate believed him.

"Right. And vampires are my best friends"

"I understand you being defensive, really I do, but don't make me strangle you."

"Draco!" Harry shot him a warning glare.

"I… I just know something that might help… let me try it."

"And let you hex him some more?"

"Granger, we have been in this room for an hour without hurting each other… Don't be paranoid." He rolled his eyes. He wanted to get to Harry who seemed to be slowly, belatedly realizing the pain in his cheek. He watched as Harry grimaced. When he looked up his eyes were dull with pain. Draco stared at Hermione in irritation. Suddenly, he felt a tug in the middle of his stomach as he saw Harry slump towards the bed to support himself.

"Shit! Move Granger." He shoved her out of the way forcefully. "Harry! Shit… I should have done something earlier."

Harry mumbled incoherently. Draco ignored him and licked his cheek, hoping this would work. One of the most common Veela powers was the ability to heal, the effect only triple when the mate was involved. Sure enough, the wound started closing. He could hear Hermione screaming at him in rage, seeing as no hexes came his way, he figured Ron held her back. He stopped licking and realized that the poison might still be in there. He promptly attempted to suck the poison out. There was a bitter taste in his mouth which he spat out and went back to licking.

Harry came to few seconds after he had removed the poison and now seemed to struggled as Draco attempted to heal him.

"Hold still!" He growled at him and Harry muttered something about being embarrassed. Draco went back to work with a sigh and with a small kiss on Harry's now healed cheek, he pulled away.

They both straightened themselves and stood next to each other. Draco was arrogantly studying Hermione in anger while Harry stared at the ground embarrassed.

"What… I Merlin's name just happened?" It was Ron who finally broke the silence.

"What do you think Weasley?" Draco drawled in his usual all-important way.

"I… know what I think… just don't know if I can believe it."

"What are you talking about, Ron? Why aren't you angry at him?"

"Hermione, he healed Harry just now."

"It was him who did that to him in the first place! I am pretty sure Harry was poisoned."

"From Talons?" Ron focused on Draco again.

"Unfortunately… didn't mean to though." Draco swallowed.

"Ron?! Let go of me so I can hex him."

"Hush Mione. Care to tell us what happened today?" Ron's gaze was piercing, making Harry cringe even more. Draco rolled his eyes and nodded for both of them. He took his wand out and shut the door behind Ron and locked it. Just for precaution he weaved anti-snooping wards around the room. He nudged Harry, who looked at him like a lost puppy.

"I think we can all sit down first?" Draco suggested, levitating the two chairs toward Ron and Hermione while dragging Harry to sit on the bed. Ron let go of Hermione and arranged the chairs so that they faced the bed. Draco watched the girl cautiously; wary at the way she still held her wand.

"So… why did you punch Harry?" Draco looked pointedly at Harry. Even if he insisted on wincing, Draco was going to let him tell them.

"Well?" Ron prompted.

Harry cleared his throat in response and looked at his best friends with a show of the infamous Gryffindor courage.

"It… It was my fault"

"It still doesn't give Malfoy to _poison _you!" Hermione shrieked.

"He didn't mean to Hermione. He didn't even know he scratched me with his…" he trailed off, not sure if he should continue.

"With my talons." Draco finished for him.

"Merlin! What is with the _talons?"_

"Hermione, calm down. You are not helping" Ron seemed to understand the situation.

"You get what they are saying?"

Ron nodded and fixed the two on the bed with a very un-Ron-like gaze. "Only earlier you were worrying about him, and then you marched up to punch him. Do _explain_, Malfoy."

"That… Well, I had enough of his behavior."

"I… well I was ignoring him on purpose for… childish reasons."

"Prick" Draco mumbled.

"I said I was sorry! I won't do it again, promise!" Harry flailed making Draco smile.

"You better not… Next time, I…"

Harry took his hand and Draco had no choice but to look into Harry's eyes.

"There won't be a next time, Draco. I promise you, we will fight and argue, wrestle, hex each other and anything really…" Hermione bristled but was ignored and Harry continued, "…but we will _always_ talk"

"Always?"

"_Always"_ Draco leaned more into Harry and nearly snuggled.

"Stop it! Get a room!"

"We did… you two barged in" Harry said with a grin playing on his face.

Ron groaned. "Just tell me if I am right!"

"About?"

"Veela."

Harry watched Draco and he debated with himself. He figured it would have to come out soon enough but thought Draco would appreciate being given a chance to reveal it himself. Since the whole… _healing_ session, it was impossible to hide anyway.

"Yes." Draco finally answered

"And your mate…?" Ron pushed.

Harry was sure his friend had got the whole story but a war caused you to need certainty about things. Draco looked at Harry as if asking permission. Harry closed his eyes halfway and smiled at him. He could feel Draco's nervousness. Telling Ron and Hermione was akin to telling the parents. Draco gulped hard before taking a deep breath.

"Harry" He let the name roll out with a sigh.

"I see. How long?"

"For a while now."

"I meant how long since you… um… got together?"

"Not long." Draco replied. He didn't seem to want to offer any details.

"Just a few days Ron. A rocky few days, I might add."

"So your distracted attitude…?

"Yeah… well we had issues to solve." Harry flushed a little remembering _how_ they solved them.

"You mean to tell me…" Hermione had calmed down and had a thoughtful expression on her face. "You mean to say…" she repeated. "… that Malfoy is Harry's Veela?"

"Yeah and we were running crazy while we searched for them and they were having a cozy lover's spat."

The couple blushed at Ron's comment and concentrated on the red rug on the floor.

"Wow…" Hermione looked like she needed time to digest the information, but apparently not too long as she comment a few seconds later. "Fancy… having tow Veela friends"

"No kidding" Harry chuckled, still holding Draco's hand warmly.

"Well… next time you decide to fight… at least let us know… I would like to avoid bloodshed." Both Draco and Harry agreed with Ron and nodded. "And you two should know… McGonagall docked points from both houses for the… _fight"_

"Any detention?"

"No, she must have figured it was not necessary as it did not escalate." Hermione supplied.

"Speaking of detentions, I have to go."

"What? Where?"

"Leftover detention for Snape and probably extra for today." Ron got up to leave.

"Wait I am coming too"

"Why?"

"Well I spoiled my potion… thanks to a certain someone." Harry mumbled a sorry again. They all laughed although at Harry being awkward or Draco being bothered enough to spoil a potion or at the general situation.

"Well, I'll go do my homework then. Good night, guys"

Ron, Hermione and Draco made their way to the back. Draco hung back nearer to Harry. Hermione paused and looked back into the room and was met with a meaningful look from Harry. They chuckled quietly as she rushed out, face red.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know I had _poisoned_ claws… must have hurt."

"You healed me, so its fine. We are, however, going to work on controlling those weapons." Harry reached out and smoothed Draco's hair.

"Of course." Draco stepped closer and laid a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "Good night."

"Good night" and they parted.

**A/N: Review! Please? **


	9. Detention

**A/N: It took a while to get this out! I was more interested in reading :D Another ****_fun_**** chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to share your thoughts. **

Ron was dreading the detention as he walked to the dungeons. Having Draco nearby was not helping either. He reached out to Snape's thoughts and was surprised at the light emotions flitting about. Snape was enjoying himself? Probably the sadist was devising means of torture. Ron had to smile despite his own impending doom.

Draco fell in step behind Ron, trying not to hum in happiness. He could see Ron's ever changing emotions which seemed to be locked in a debate. Draco tried thinking of a solution but he didn't see how, considering they had to push Snape to accept Ron. He knew how painful the non-acceptance- arguably he had gotten lucky with Harry. He sighed and made a mental note to see if he could assist somehow.

They reached the dungeons all too soon. Ron hesitated for a moment before he knocked and opened the door. Draco felt proud of that courage and followed.

"Mr. Weasley. I did not expect you to show up at this time"

"I have the week of detention with you professor. I wouldn't want to miss it."

Ron sensed a moment of confusion followed by what he could describe as a gleeful smirk. He swallowed and held his ground.

"And Mr. Malfoy?"

"I messed up the potion?" Why was Snape _asking?_

"Ah yes. Well, Weasely can start on the cauldrons. Make sure they are _all _clean. Malfoy help me prepare some ingredients."

They got to work. Within the next few minutes three more students came in for detention. Snape put all of them to work on the ingredients, leaving only Ron cleaning those grimy cauldrons. Ron groaned but refused to complain. Draco watched with pity; cleaning one was hard enough but cleaning twenty was just cruel punishment. He couldn't help Ron though.

Ron knew Snape was watching him. The cruel man was waiting for him to give up, probably so he could gloat later. Ron decided he would meet the challenge and scrubbed. He could feel Snape's amusement and decidedly ignored it. He only made his way through eight cauldrons when the rest finished their task. Ron noticed Draco hanging back but after Snape gave him a questioning look, he left as well. Now alone in the room with Snape, Ron continued even though his hands were about to fall off.

"Why are you so slow Weasley?" Snape had come up to stand next to him.

"Not slow."

"Very slow" Snape challenged.

"How do you get these done every day, then?" If there was a better way, then Ron would take it.

"I ensure I have help" So he just gave people detention for this? Ron grunted.

Snape left him alone for the next hour while he finished the task. With a sigh, Ron put the cauldrons in their place and went to tell the sadist professor that he was done.

"Finished… Sir"

"You may return"

Ron glared at the professor but stood there wondering how to broach the subject. He was still itchy from the debacle earlier and very uncomfortable. He wanted to do something to pay the man back but still had no idea what.

"Do you fancy potions classroom Weasely?" Ron thought and grinned.

"As a matter of fact, professor, I do"

Snape put down his book slowly, deliberately. He looked the young man up and down trying to decide what was going on. Ron raised one of his eyebrows at him.

"I see that your punishment was not enough"

"That… it killed my arms" Ron admitted.

"But you still_ enjoy_ detention…"

"Well, detention _with you_" Ron felt a surge of surprise and grinned at the professor.

"Mr. Weasley. Your attitude is inappropriate."

"So is yours"

"Explain"

"I know you put that extra root into my cauldron today… Severus" Ron decided using the name was more fitting, given the situation.

"Are you accusing me?" Seems the use of name escaped him.

"I am just stating the fact. I want to know why"

"Your _fact_ is a falsity" Snape spat.

"Is that so? But I can tell… I feel the dread pouring out of you." Ron smirked, trying to imitate Malfoy.

"You… can…"

"O yes!" Ron exclaimed brightly. "I know what you are feeling, Severus. It's a Veela power."

"What am I feeling now?" Snape looked like he didn't believe any of the _nonsense._

"Panic, dread. You are probably wondering if I would go to McGonagall with this." Ron stopped for effect. "Now… you are feeling more shocked… panic… disbelief…fear… resentment… anger…" Ron rattled off the feelings as they changed rapidly in Snape.

"Enough!"

"Do you believe me now?"

Snape's eyes were closed, trying to block the escape of his feelings, no doubt. As Ron waited for an answer, he admired Snape's features. With his attitude, most of the time no one noticed but he had high cheekbones and lovely long lashes. His pale face, now slightly brushed with a rosy hue was exquisite. His lips were thin but their shape… the way they curved. Ron wondered how a smile would look on this face and found he really wanted to see that. His eyes followed the lips as Snape mumbled to himself and Ron found himself leaning forward until he could feel Snape's breath. Snape opened his eyes at the proximity and a wave of shock was visible on his face. Ron grabbed his silky hair and kissed him.

At first it was just a light touching of the lips. Through the shock, Ron realized Snape was enjoying it. He smiled inwardly and pressed in. A deeper ache settled in Ron's stomach and he wanted more. He licked and coaxed Sna…Severus' lips open and plunged in, exploring while he had the chance. Severus seemed too shocked to even move and Ron hummed happily as he tasted and felt. He massaged Severus' head lightly and trailed his fingers over his neck. Slowly, the shock was replaced by a rosy hue and Severus kissed back. Ron chuckled at the steely determination he felt through the haze. Severus wasn't going to back down from a young brat. The kiss deepened more than Ron could hope for and he could feel his whole body tingling from the sensations.

"Fifty points off Gryffindor" Severus whispered when they broke away to catch their breaths.

"Doesn't matter" Ron grinned and kissed again. He felt a shadow of a smile from Severus and was glad.

The next day Ron woke up feeling sore but content. Last night had been amazing and unexpected. Severus had kissed back. The memory was so vivid in Ron's mind that he grinned stupidly. There was another reason for his happiness. Last night Snape didn't have any nightmares. He could only hope that his kiss was the reason but he was nonetheless glad that the Slytherin had not suffered.

His arms felt like lead and he found himself barely able to push the blanket off. He reached for his wand and was glad he could at least hold it. He dragged himself to dress and made his way to breakfast. Snape was there and he grinned at him. Instead of the usual cold glare though, there seemed to be a flicker of a smile before the Potions Master looked away. Ron grinned and made his way to the table where he found holding the fork a dreadful task. He shrugged and used his hands to eat drawing a surprised yelp from Hermione.

"Ron?!"

"What?" He grunted.

"Why aren't you using the utensils?" she demanded as he scooped up some eggs into his mouth.

"Because… I can't"

"Wha?"

"My hands hurt"

"Why?"

"Must be scrubbing all those cauldrons" Draco came up behind Ron.

"Hullo Malfoy"

"Just call me Draco… it isn't _that_ hard" he sneered.

"Cauldrons?" Harry piped.

"Yeah, Snape had him clean all of them"

"All? That's…_abuse!_" Hermione shrieked.

"It's fine" Ron smiled and finished his breakfast. "I'll go to the infirmary before class"

Hermione watched Ron leaving with a pale face, her lips set in a hard line. Harry and Draco exchanged glances and wondered what she was thinking. Ron made his way to the hospital wing and got himself a potion to relieve the pain. Feeling better he sauntered to his first class, wishing it was Potions.

The next day went by in the same way. Severus insisted on Ron cleaning the cauldrons but allowed the two second years in detention to help him. Ron got along well with them both, considering one of them was a Slytherin. Then, he realized that he was falling for a slytherin and chuckled loud enough to draw Snape's glare. Ron waited until the two second years hurried out before approaching Severus.

"You know I could barely hold a quill today. Had to request potions from Madame Pomfrey."

"A situation that can be avoided if one doesn't get into trouble."

"Well, give me an alternative then."

"What new nonsense are you talking about?"

"An alternative to getting into trouble."

"If you like detention so much, I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Severus, you know what I am saying. The only reason I ended up here is to spend more time with you. Give me a way to spend more time with you."

"Again, Mr. Weasley, I find your attitude… disturbing." Snape tried to bore into that thick skull with his glare.

"Liar."

"How am I a liar?"

"I can prove it." Ron took Severus' hand and gently massaged the palms. When he looked into those onyx eyes Ron saw doubt.

"I am not just pulling your chain. Believe me."

"You can't tell me you actually _want _this bond with me?"

"Not at first. As I noticed you and understood you, I want to… know more, to get along, to touch you. I am afraid I am falling for you."

"I refuse to believe that." A hurt crossed the young man's face and he stayed quietly brooding for a moment.

"Then… I suppose you should test me" Snape snorted at the bright tone.

"How do you propose I do that?"

"I don't know. What will make you trust me?"

"Nothing."

"You are being difficult" Ron circled one hand around Snape's waist and pulled him close.

"Release me, Mr. Weasley." Snape growled.

"You don't really want me to, I can tell." Ron smiled and brought his other hand over the ropy muscles and neck to Severus' face.

"Stop fooling around, _boy_."

"I am not a _boy._ And I am far from fooling around. I would appreciate it if you would call me Ron, considering…" Ron smiled.

They stood there slightly swaying as Ron came closer. He wanted Severus to respond in some way, like his emotions were suggesting he wanted to. Ron contended himself a mere inch from those pink lips and stared into those beautiful onyx eyes. He could almost see something akin to passion in them. Severus' lips twitched but the stubborn man refused to close the small distance. Ron sighed and knew Severus wouldn't, judging by the cord of steel he could feel. That did not mean he had to give up though. Ron leaned in and kissed the long nose then the frowning forehead until it softened. He laid kisses everywhere on Severus' face but where he really wanted to- his lips. Once he was satisfied, he waited again hoping Severus would change his mind but realizing he wouldn't, he laid another kiss on the nose and pulled away. He chuckled inwardly as he felt the great wave of disappointment; Severus had wanted a proper kiss but Ron was going to make him ask for it.

"I will come see you in the morning."

"Why do I need to see your face so early?" Snape snarled.

"Well, you have to take responsibility for my hurting arms! Good night, Sev"

Snape growled at the new nickname and said nothing as the red head left the dungeons.

Before Ron could visit Severus that morning, he got a message from the headmistress asking him to report to her office. This was usually Harry's thing, Ron thought amusedly. He wondered what urgent matter _he_ had to attend to. He informed his friends and made his way to the stone gargoyle guarding the headmistress' office. His arms were aching but he figured he could wait a few minutes to fix that. He hoped he didn't have to drink tea of perform some spell for McGonagall. He slowly made his way up the winding stairs and knocked at the door.

"Come in" McGonagall's muffled voice granted him entry.

"Good morning… Wha…?"

He stopped short as he his eyes took in the scene before him. Molly Weasley sat beaming with her eldest son Percy perched beside her. Ron rubbed his eyes unsure of what he was seeing then wondering why they were here.

"Have a seat, Mr. Weasley."

Ron took the only seat available and looked from one to the other occupants of the room.

"What's this about mum?" He finally asked when no one seemed inclined to talk.

"Just to check on you dear."

"Molly tells me… that you are currently finding your mate?" McGonagall asked cautiously. Apparantly, no one thought to inform the headmistress of the fact that Ron was a Veela.

"Yes… well…"

"O dear!" Molly exclaimed at her son's flushed face. "You found her?!"

"Not her, him… but yes."

"Well? Who is it?" Percy for the first time seemed inclined to be curious.

"That… Does it matter?"

"Yes it does, Mr. Weasley. According to law, we will be required to allow you to stay with your mate within the castle."

"Stay?" Ron squeaked.

"Yes. Shared quarters are to be provided to cater to… the specific needs of the bond. I would have imagined you to have done the research." She looked at him disapprovingly.

"I… didn't read that part yet. Is it absolutely necessary?"

"Ron, dear? What is wrong? You should be ecstatic about this…" Molly asked with concern dripping from every word and her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Thing is… my mate might not be… comfortable with it. He… um… doesn't believe me… thinks I'm playing a joke on him" Ron muttered clearly uncomfortable revealing this information.

"That's preposterous!" Molly hissed.

"May I ask for the name?" McGonagall asked more calmly.

"I don't think I should. Professor… I want him to like me… I don't want to force him"

"I understand Mr. Weasley but perhaps we can talk to him to help convince him? If we know who it is…"

"May I ask… are there any other legal things I should know about?" Ron decided to veer off the topic.

"Well… The mate is required to accept responsibility for the Veela. However, there is also the technicality that the mate must accept the relationship. Beyond that, ministry has various provisions to allow for Veela. They are rare magical creatures and are to be protected hence their needs are given precedence in many situations."

"Precedence?"

"Yes. Suppose, your mate is from a different house, say Ravenclaw, then Hogwarts rules must bend to accommodate the couple. Age difference and question about minority also fall under the category."

"Does it mean… that my mate is forced to accept?"

"In most cases. If there is no physical contact, there is a slim chance of finding a different mate. It is rather rare though."

Ron sighed and eyed the carpet, refusing to look up at any of the three occupants.

"Ron? Tell us who it is dear?"

"I…"

Just then a sound alerted them to a visitor and Severus Snape walked into the office.

"Pardon me." He nodded to Molly and Percy and turned to McGonagall. "We need an emergency supply of a healing potion… we will need some rare ingredients promptly." Snape stated.

"Of course. Molly, why don't you take your sons for a walk and have a long talk? You will be excused from classes this morning Mr. Weasley, I'll let your teachers know."

"Thank you, Minerva." Molly led them out of the office.

Ron threw a helpless look at Snape and received a raised eyebrow in return. Ron followed his family and wished he could escape somehow. Before they exited, the Potions master went into discussion about his ingredients. Molly led the way out of the castle into the beautiful landscape surrounding it. They found a bench and sat. Percy was trying to read his brother's mind through staring, which made Ron fidgety. At least his mother was not pulling his arm, Ron thought dryly.

For a moment they didn't talk. Ron recalled the curious look Snape gave him and the amusement that followed his demise. This was entirely _his _fault! Ron growled silently and waited stubbornly for the _talk._

"Ron, you _know_ we are all here for you?" Molly asked gently.

"I know mum" He nodded.

"You need to tell us, dear. We could help you."

"No ma… He is likely to feel pressured. It took me a while to even get him to look my way. It's bad enough Draco gets stupid ideas that get me into trouble."

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. I know what you are going to say but let me tell you he is not that bad. We… have become friends."

"Ron… your mate isn't him is it?" Molly looked appalled.

"What? No! He has…someone" He almost revealed Harry's name.

"How'd you end up friends with Malfoy?" Percy asked.

"Well… he just walked up to us and offered to help me find _him_"

"Maybe you'd like to tell the story from the beginning." Percy told him rather than ask.

"Well… ok. When classes started, I had the feeling my mate was close by. So Hermione made a list of all the students there. Her and Harry helped me get close without suspicion to see which one was the _one_."

"So where does Malfoy come in?"

"When we ran out of names in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff…"

"Wait… you are saying _he_ is a Slytherin?!" Percy exclaimed, more loudly than he would normally allow himself to speak.

"Yes…" Ron stared at his shoes, deciding it wasn't a lie… Severus was a Slytherin…only he was the Head of the Slytherin House, a professor. He grimaced.

"Slytherin…" Molly seemed shocked.

"Yeah… that's why I am having problems, I guess."

"That would explain it… I still think you should share the name."

"Not yet, big brother." Ron grinned at him and his mother.

"When you are ready, you will tell us?"

"Of course."

"What about the living arrangements the Headmistress talked about."

"As of now… it should be ok. It's strange. I don't feel the need to be with him all the time, like Veela are supposed to."

"You know, I read that after they get comfortable with the partner many Veela don't need that much closeness."

"And some strong minded Veela can resist the need to an extent, as long as there is some contact."

"I guess I fit into the second category then. Never thought I would be _strong minded_. I have some gloating material now."

"After all you have been through last year? I am not surprised" Molly smiled at her youngest son and patted his hand affectionately.

They talked about various topics for the next hour. It seemed to Ron that they decided to drop the topic of naming his mate until later. He was glad of it. He was sure Snape would come around and wanted to talk to him before revealing. Hopefully, by then they would be together for real. He smiled at the thought; he wondered how sweet Snape could be. From what he saw though, he thought it would be fun and satisfying to be with Severus.

By the time, Ron said his farewells it was lunch time and his hands were hurting more with each passing minute. He saw Snape entering the Great Hall and resigned himself to wait a while and have his lunch. Today, he decided that he would rather use magic to feed himself and with some difficulty enchanted the utensils to feed him. A wave of amusement radiated from Snape and Ron knew he was watching. He smiled to himself and continued.

"Are your hands still hurting?"

"Well yeah."

"Snape needs to stop" Hermione glared at the high table.

"What did the Headmistress need, Ron?"

"Ah… Mum and Percy were here" Hermione whipped around as he answered Harry.

"Something happened?" She asked worriedly.

"No… Just came to check up on me is all. We had chat."

"Did you tell them?"

"No… sort of. Didn't reveal the name though. Not yet." Ron shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Well, Sev is being hesitant. I want to win him over first"

"I see. But be careful, he seems really pissed at you. I won't be surprised if he hexed you or poisoned you."

Ron just smiled because at that time he knew Snape was looking at him and wondering what was wrong and worrying when he finally realized the reason for his strange behavior. Harry and the others saw Severus' mask but they couldn't know what he knew after all.

"He isn't that bad"

"I know. He just hates _us_."

"He doesn't hate you Harry. It's complicated but it's not hate."

"You can tell?" Hermione seemed interested to know.

"Yeah. Sev is well mad at you when you aren't doing well in class but there is some soft spot. But don't expect his sadistic behavior to change though."

"Wow… shocker." Harry muttered.

"What about me?"

"Mione… you are _the _teacher's pet… what do you think?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking."

"Hermione Granger admits to not knowing something?!"

"Not funny Harry! Well, Ron?"

"He is proud of you."

"He is?" she seemed happy.

"Yeah." Ron nodded.

Ron finished fast once again and told his friends he would meet them in class. As he got up he caught Severus' eyes and once sure the older man understood he marched out. He entered the potions classroom and sat on one of the front desks and waited. Soon enough, Severus walked in, his clothes billowing around him. Ron chuckled.

"Hello Professor."

"Mr. Weasley. What are you doing here?" He tried to sound stern.

"Come off it, Sev. Now help me get rid of this pain." Ron held out his hands slowly.

"Why would I? Go to Pomfrey for treatment."

"You have to take responsibility."

"Insufferable brat."

Severus went to his office in the back and came back with a blue-green potion and handed it to Ron.

"Thank you" Ron uncorked it and tipped it into his mouth.

"Do you never check for danger?" Severus asked his eyes narrowed.

"Would you harm me, Sev?" Ron smiled lazily.

"Maybe"

"I'll take my risks then." Ron walked up to the Potions master and took hold of one of his hands. "My mother was here."

"I saw"

"She wanted to know about my mate." Severus froze for a second.

"What… did you reveal?"

"Not much. Not your name. I want your permission first."

"As if you have followed any of my wishes past two weeks."

"I am now. You want me to touch you and I am" Ron said a little huskily and he drew Severus nearer and ran his hands up and down his back.

"I never said…"

"You don't have to. I know." Ron then reached up to curl a raven lock on his finger.

"This is preposterous…"

"No it isn't. Just accept me, I'm yours." Ron then kissed Severus' cheeks and hovered above his mouth a moment before resting on the long nose.

"Stop teasing your elders." Severus snapped as he glared at Ron. Ron chuckled softly.

"How am I teasing you?"

"You know… insufferable!"

"You can make me stop."

"And how do you propose?"

"Take the lead yourself" Ron grinned and placed another kiss on the nose.

He proceeded to kiss the forehead and eyes and chin before he finally hovered before Severus' lips. He was anxious to taste him but more than that he wanted for Severus to accept him and come to him himself. He waited what seems like hours but what was a mere few seconds.

"You are not joking…"

"No"

"You really want me?" Severus asked doubtfully. To answer Ron thrust his hips and let Severus feel just how much he wanted him. Severus' breath caught and he stared into deep blue eyes. In that very instance, the sarcastic Potions master made his decision; he swooped in for a quick kiss.

"More" Ron groaned and claimed Severus' lips again this time longer and lovingly, savoring each moment of their first _real_ shared kiss. When they broke apart for a breath, Ron smiled at Sev and got a small smile back. Unable to resist that smile, Ron fell back to kissing. They were so engrossed in the act that they never heard anyone approaching… until Seamus burst in and whistled loudly.

"My, my, my! What do we have here?!" The Irish fellow hollered as Snape and Ron stood locked in the embrace, unable to move due to shock. Snape came to first and wriggled out of Ron's now limp hands and reached his desk, just in time as Lavender and Parvati entered the classroom. Ron snapped out of it and retreated to the farthest table in the back and pretended to have been early for class while Seamus grinned from ear to ear.


	10. Family

**A/N: More Ron and Sev~~! Next chapter I should deal with the other two :P Enjoy! Please review! ^_^**

After that, the news spread all over the school and Ron felt like hiding from the stares and stupid questions. He knew Severus felt much the same way and was glad there was someone to share his predicament. They could only hope that the hype would die down soon. That evening Ron showed up for detention again; intending to talk to Severus about the issue at hand.

"Sev…"

"Mr. Weasley… it is hardly prudent for you to be here" Snape said calmly.

"Ron." Snape ignored his prompt. "Sev… how are we dealing with this?"

"We are not _dealing_ with anything. You stay away from me and it will die down."

Ron pulled up the disgruntled professor to stand facing him. "Not a chance." He whispered.

"What do you propose to do then?"

"Tell them the truth?"

"Ugh…" Ron grinned and placed a small chaste kiss on Severus' lips.

"You need to stop doing that."

"But I crave your lips." Ron said sincerely drawing out a snort from Severus.

"Not where dunderheads can walk in on us."

"And where would a better place be?"

Snape jerked his head towards a door behind them. Ron turned to look and smiled widely.

"You quarters? I'm honored. But what about those cauldrons? Don't we need to clean them?"

In response, Snape waved his wand with a muttered _Scrougify. _The cauldrons rattled a little and sat clean on their tables.

"You can do that? I thought spells would mess up the potions later."

"Don't be silly. I modified the spell to remedy that. A little flick… secret of course."

"Then why do you make us still clean them by hand?"

"How else do I relieve my stress?"

"By torturing kids?" Ron laughed.

They stood in an awkward silence until Ron decided he wanted another kiss.

"Not here…" Snape led him through to his quarters.

"For a dungeon bat… these rooms are quite handsome." Snape snarled at the nickname.

"If you insist on insulting me…"

"I didn't mean it like that." Ron said softly and gathered the said bat into his arms.

Snape looked at him through narrowed eyes. Ron realized at that moment how sensitive Sev was and melted at the look in the man's eyes. He could feel himself falling more for him. Ron chuckled making Snape glare at him.

"I wouldn't want to kiss you if I really thought of you like that" Ron reasoned.

Severus threw him a look that said 'well get on with it then.'

Ron obliged the unspoken request and captured the thin lips, slowly devouring them. He was surprised when Severus opened his mouth a little and a warm tongue darted out to lick his lips. Delighted, Ron deepened the kiss, once again mapping every nuance in Severus' mouth. Their tongues met and Severus jerked back. Ron's hand guided him back to the kiss and their tongues danced around each other's. Ron felt that he could kiss forever and be content but they had to break for a breath.

"That was…" Ron panted.

"Yes…"

Severus' eyes were glazed with desire and Ron caught his breath. Ron couldn't believe how far the professor had let him go and decided he could push his luck a little. He buried his head in the crook of Severus' neck and sucked at the sliver of skin peeking out from the dark robes. The resulting moan startled both men.

"You drive me crazy, Severus Snape." Ron pushed him against the wall and resumed snogging.

Ron had dated Lavender before and had snogged her, but this felt so different and so good. He marveled at the feelings flowing through him and settling in the pit of his stomach, glowing like embers. He became aware of his erection and considered stopping. Deciding against such a counter-productive action, Ron pressed against Severus, letting him feel the proof of his words.

"Horny brat" Severus muttered.

"Only for you, love." Severus stiffened.

Ron wondered why and ran comforting circles on Severus' back as he gently kissed him again.

"You said _love_…" Severus whispered.

"I suppose I did."

"You… are getting it all confused!"

"Sev, I know how I feel, bond or no bond."

"I am so much older then you!"

"Doesn't matter."

"You hate me"

"I think I proved that I do not" Ron replied calmly.

"I… I'm a death-eater."

"Former. Besides you were on the good side since the first war. What is this about, Sev?"

"You… can't love _me_"

"Why not?"

"I… It's not right."

"Sev…" It occurred to Ron that Severus might feel unworthy of love when he felt waves of self loathing from him.

Severus wriggled trying to get away. Ron simply held him tighter to him.

"Whatever your reasons are for thinking you shouldn't be loved… they are stupid." Severus was still pushing at him. "I love you"

Severus gasped, finally stopping the struggle and looked at the blazing blue eyes that seemed able to devour him.

"I'll give you however much of time you need. But know that I love you. Don't reject it" Ron placed a kiss on Severus' forehead and hugged the delicate man to him.

"You… you will change your mind." Ah, insecurity had surfaced.

"No I won't. I promise. Gryffindors are known for their loyalty, you know."

"Really" Severus chuckled.

"Mhm."

Snape shifted a little and Ron, thinking he was trying to get away again, pressed himself harder against Severus. The gasp that escaped from his mouth puzzled him until he registered something hard against his thigh. He looked at Severus, noting the soft blush creeping up his neck and smiled.

"You desire me?" Ron asked huskily. Severus blushed deeper causing Ron to chuckle again.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" He brought out the menacing Snape voice.

"I'm just thinking how cute you are."

"C…Cute?!"

"Yes…"

Ron moved experimentally to align their members to each other. He grinned when another moan escaped and Severus blushed harder. He continued moving causing delicious friction between them. Severus was still for a few moments, processing the situation. Ron smiled as Severus moved with him, intensifying the feeling. Severus snaked his arms around Ron's neck and pulled them closer until their lips met. Then they were both lost. Overcome by need they increased the pace, devouring each other with their lips. The heat built up and with a shudder both found their release.

"That was… brilliant." Ron muttered.

Severus was unable to stand properly and Ron carried him to the sofa. It surprised him that the older man had allowed him to do so. Ron cast a quick _scrougify _on both of them before sitting next to his beloved and gathering him into his arms again.

They sat there comfortably for a long time. It was relaxing in a way Ron had never experienced, at least not since the war. Severus felt much the same way; he wouldn't admit to it but he felt relaxed and oddly _safe_ with the red haired menace. Severus replayed the events of the evening and wondered how they had come to pass. It was ridiculous, not to mention complications considering their positions as teacher and student. Ron felt the complicated emotions of astonishment, fear, happiness, doubt and a myriad of other emotions that Severus was feeling; he controlled himself from laughing as that would have jeopardized their new-found companionship. Severus needed time to work it all out and Ron was willing to give it to him.

An owl flew in to the room. Ron raised a brow, wondering how the bird managed to fly into a dungeon. Severus saw the confused look and laughed. It was a deep throaty laugh that was pleasant to hear. Ron found himself liking it very much and made a mental note to try and make his beloved laugh more when they were together.

"Are you going to tell me how that bird came in?"

"There's a small enchanted window that allows only owls in." Severus pointed to a section of the wall where there was a round glass fitting large enough for most owls.

"Well… that is smart."

Severus put his hand out to the owl and it landed elegantly on his limb. Just then another owl, one Ron recognized flew in.

"O shit…"

"Language"

"Sorry… but that's Errol…my family owl."

Severus turned to look at the aimless looking bird which crashed into the wall a few times before falling on Ron's lap.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! IF YOU DARE HURT MY LITTLE BOY, I WILL HEX YOU TO THE NEXT CENTURY" Molly Weasley's loud voice burst through from the howler that Errol carried.

"Ouch." Neither men had noticed the glaring red of the howler and now sat with their hands over their ears.

"Blimey… how did she know?"

"You didn't tell her?"

"I told you I wouldn't until you are comfortable with it."

"Someone must have." Severus sighed and picked up the letter from the first owl as Errol tried to fly away. He quickly read it and passed it to Ron with a grimace.

_Professor Snape,_

_It has come to my attention that you are in a magical bond with Ronald. Expect a visit soon for a much needed talk regarding this. Needless to say, if there are any issues, be reminded that Ronald is well protected; I will remind you to be mindful of your actions._

_Until we meet,_

_Percy Weasley_

Ron groaned and snuck a look at Snape who was seething in anger.

"Sev… I am sorry… this will be troublesome"

Severus glanced at Ron who was obviously is distress over the issue. He found himself inclined to believe when Ron said he did not inform anyone. In addition, the whole school knew and it wasn't much to think that some gossiping teen had sent an owl, thereby spreading the news.

Severus became aware of Ron staring at him nervously. He wondered at the defensive way he sat, shoulders tense and biting his lower lip. He raised an eyebrow and quickly understood why. Severus' mood changed rapidly to amusement. Ron apparently picking up on the change started and stared more openly.

"Why are you amused?"

"Because of you…"

"What?" Ron self-consciously looked down.

"You were worried I was angry?"

"Well… yes. I mean, I know my family can be a handful. And you keep to yourself a lot. It would be troublesome, more to you." His brow was furrowed.

Severus smiled slightly. Ron was thinking of his discomfort. Severus did not remember when the last time that happened was. He felt warm and marveled that after all he had been through, he could still feel such an emotion. Maybe it was uncharacteristic of him, but he felt like comforting Ron, just like his mother used to. Before he could change his mind, Severus cupped Ron's cheek and laid a small kiss on his forehead. Seeing it furrow some more at the unexpected behavior, Severus pulled him close, tucking Ron's chin into the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry… we've been through a war, we can get through this." He kissed the silky red locks.

"You think so? I'm scared of my mom, not to mention Percy" The use of the pronoun was not lost.

"Who do you think I am, Ronald? I can handle it." His given name too?

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why should I be? I believe you kept your word. The word would have gotten out sooner or later."

"You're right. Sev? Did you just use my given name?" Ron lifted his head to look into those onyx eyes.

"I did. Should I not?"

"No… I mean yes… I like it when you use my name." Ron blushed.

"Then Ronald it is"

"Can't you shorten it to Ron?"

"I quite like Ronald, though."

"If it makes you happy" Ron chuckled.

"It does." Severus' lips were so close to Ron's, they could feel each other's breath. After a moment suspended in time, Sev leaned in and kissed Ron softly. It was another expanse of time before he pulled away.

"It's almost curfew, you should go"

"Yeah… Good night"

"Good night"

The next day was chaos. The great hall was buzzing with rumors flying about Snape and Ron. Some girls had glazed eyes imagining a beautiful budding romance between the hot Ron and cool Snape, like fire and ice. Others snickered at the relationship. Still others discussed what possessed Weasley to want to be with the dungeon bat. Some pondered curses and banned potions that could coerce the poor Weasley boy into a relationship with Snape.

To add to the mess, The Daily Prophet was informed about the rumor and it made front page. It didn't help that Harry was grinning; glad that it wasn't _his_ life on the front page. Ron worried about Snape's reaction. It wasn't that long since he started opening up; this could ruin _them_. He guessed Snape would grumble about his _impeccable_ reputation being spoiled.

The worst of all though was the visit from the Weasley family members. When Ron saw Molly followed by Bill and Charlie marching towards him at lunch, he nearly ran. All day he hadn't had any contact with Snape, who was feeling grumpier than usual. Now, he had to deal with the intrusive family.

"O Ron!" Molly Weasley literally fell on her youngest son.

"Um… hi. What brings you here?"

"It's really Severus Snape?"

"Yeah…" Ron wriggled uncomfortably.

"Poor thing" She crooned.

"The greasy git better be treating you right!" Charlie snarled.

"Don't call him that."

"Fine. But he better be treating you right" Bill spoke so quietly, that it was scary.

"He is" Ron answered just as quietly.

Severus took just that moment to sweep into the great hall. He was irritated at the recent events, not to mention the howlers he got since last night after he sent Ron away. He halted for just a moment as he saw more than one red head at the Gryffindor table where Ronald usually sat. He blinked once and swept up to the high table ignoring all the talk around him.

Molly was not one to be ignored though and followed the Potions master and caught him by the elbow, eliciting gasps from the student body. Snape sighed and turned around slowly. He was hoping to avoid this confrontation.

"Molly"

"Severus. We need to talk"

"Of course" He drawled sounding bored. "My quarters."

He caught Ron's eye and made a small gesture telling him to come along and walked out of the great hall with Molly nearly running to keep up. Ron's long legs made it possible to catch up to them and his two brothers followed. Once inside his quarters, he motioned for the red heads to make themselves comfortable.

"Winky!" An elf popped up.

"Yes, Master Professor Snape."

"Get us some tea please." The elf nodded enthusiastically and disappeared with a pop.

Snape turned to the family. Molly, Bill and Charlie were sitting on the sofa while Ron stood nearby nervously. Snape jerked his head to a single seat and took the other single sofa seat. Ron took the proffered seat and looked between his beloved and his family, barely able to hide his trepidation.

Snape made himself comfortable but refused to start the conversation. For a few moments, all was quiet. The tea had arrived but no one made an attempt to have any. Snape waited patiently, while Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"We need to talk" Molly repeated.

"I'm all ears."

"We found out that you happen to be Ron's mate."

"Yes?"

"To be frank Severus, I am not happy about this but since you are bonded by ancient magic…"

"We want to make sure you treat him right." Charlie picked up the conversation.

"Mr. Weasley… what reason do you have that I would not?"

"Your past" Bill said quietly.

"Don't take us wrong, Severus, but you were a death eater and you are known as a cold and ruthless person" Snape didn't flinch but the mental image of it reached Ron who was already getting angry.

"He is an _ex-death-eater._ And Sev is not cold and ruthless… all the time" Severus glared at him. "Well, you aren't." Ron defended. "Most of the time, it's an act though"

"Ronald…"

"I know… your reputation." Ron sighed. "But I am not about to let them say lies about you. Live with it."

Snape snorted and turned his attention back to Weasley.

"But dear…"

"No mum. Severus is nicer than we ever knew. He may be… acerbic and can pull off a scary persona but he is not cold or ruthless." Ron folded his hands and glared at his mother.

"Little brother… we are just making sure of your safety. You shouldn't just blindly trust _some_ people." Bill reasoned.

"Well, you are not doing a good job by insulting my mate!" Ron growled.

Snape was amused and confused. He wasn't sure why Ron was defending him. What Molly said was right. He _was_ cold and ruthless. He didn't really deserve such a bright and pure young man. The fact that Ronald thought he was better warmed his heart. Dumbledore had said something similar but he had never believed it. He glanced at his Veela; 'yes, for him perhaps I can be different, maybe I can believe I am better' he thought.

Ron glanced at Severus as a warm feeling flooded his consciousness. He was glad Sev wasn't arguing he _was _no good. It seemed he felt happy that he was defending him. It led Ron to wonder if anyone else had ever defended him before. His eyes softened when he saw the tell-tale twitch that signaled a smile in the lovely face.

"Sorry, mate. We're just worried." Charlie tried to salvage the situation. "It's just given what we know… we can't imagine anything but the worst. We just want some kind of… affirmation… I guess"

"Affirmation?" Ron tilted his head in question.

"You want me to assure you I won't hurt Ronald?" Severus drawled.

"Yes… well…" Molly looked uncomfortable.

"You have my word, then. I have no intention to hurt him. If you want, I can make an unbreakable vow"

"No!" Ron stood and went to Severus and knelt by him. "You will do no such thing, Sev. You don't need to."

"If it makes your family feel better…"

"No, Sev. What if something happens and I get hurt unintentionally? I don't want to lose you for something so trivial. Besides, I trust you. You protected Harry all those years. You still protect him sometimes, I know. So, no vows, okay?"

Severus had to hold back unbidden tears. He wasn't sure if the trust Ron had was placed correctly or not but he was ready to prove him right. No one had thought so much for him, apart from his mother. Maybe Dumbledore, but the situation was different, there was no time for feelings as a spy.

"You guys, please don't make him do something like that."

"We wouldn't Ronald!" Molly was staring intensely at the two of them. "Your word is enough, Severus… but it holds, if you do hurt Ron, you _will_ answer to me… us"

Severus blinked at the matron and smiled slightly. The Weasleys all gasped; they had never seen Snape smile before.

"It's fair, Molly. Although, I dare say, you will have no chance to hex me"

Ron grinned at his mother. Seeing the happiness in his face, the Weasleys conceded… for now. They fell into idle chatter about classes and such until Ron's stomach grumbled.

"Good to see that appetite is still there!" Charlie teased.

"Shut up, Charlie."

"Do you have class after lunch?"

"Not until later. I have one period free, why?"

"In case, you didn't realize, Mr. Weasley, you missed the lunch hour"

Ron groaned with longing making everyone chuckle.

"Perhaps, we should all have a meal? Winky?" Snape called the elf. "Please let her know what you would like."

"O no, we couldn't stay! Arthur is expecting us." Molly explained. "I apologize, lost track of time"

"No matter. Please do stay for a late lunch?" Severus asked again.

"It's alright dear. We disturbed your lunch as well, you two should eat."

"Ron?"

"Um… can I have anything?" He asked wide-eyed causing everyone to chuckle.

"Yes"

"Then… I want a nice steak sandwich! With lots of Mayonnaise and some hot sauce!"

"Very well. I'll have the usual, Winky. Are you sure, you won't stay?"

"Quite." Molly got up and hugged her son. After hesitating, she gave Severus a hug as well, surprising him. The two older brothers shook his hand and hugged Ron. Winky popped out to get their lunch as Severus and Ron settled down on the small kitchen table.

They ate in silence. Ron kept glancing at Severus, trying to gauge the man's reaction to the Weasley's. It seemed Severus was focused on his lunch and the only emotion was satisfaction.

"Weasley, would you be so kind to stop staring? It interferes with my palate"

"Sorry…" Severus sighed at the response.

"What is it? You wish to ask me something?"

"Well… just wondering what you think…"

"It is of no concern to _you_ what I think!"

"No! I don't mean it like that! I meant about my mum and brothers."

"What is there to think? They are overbearing family members making my life miserable."

"But you handled them well. Think they were shocked when you offered lunch"

"That… was the idea." Severus smirked wickedly and Ron couldn't help but grin in response.

Ron got up and went over to his mat, kneeling beside him and taking his hand. Severus started and glared at the teen without the desired effect.

"I'm sorry. I… well, they may bother you again and it's probably going to be irritating. I really wish there was something…" Ron squeezed the pale hand and stared at a loose thread on the sofa chair.

"It's not your fault." The quite rumbling voice startled the Gryffindor. "I can deal with the situation, you need not worry."

"I'm still going to _try_ and lecture them"

"I doubt you will succeed…"

"Meaning?"

"I got several howlers since last night" Ron groaned at the revelations.

"People need to mind their own business…." Ron huffed.

Severus looked at Ron with amusement. It surprised him that the brat was thinking of his discomfort instead of his own predicament. He found himself considering giving in to the strange situation and shook his head slightly. The red head fancied being in love, it wouldn't do to encourage it when he felt nothing of the sort. He was beginning to be strangely fond of the boy, yes. He _did_ enjoy the steamy kisses and Ron's touch that aroused him. It had been a long time since he allowed himself the luxury. Now that the war was over and he finally had his freedom back, he did hope for a better life with someone who cared. However, could this boy- who until recently had loathed him and been loathed in return- satisfy any of his wishes? How right was it to take advantage of the situation? True, feelings could grow, but how likely was it with a foolish Gryffindor? Could he take a chance after all these years? Could he let his heart feel? Was it wise? Probably not but maybe it was time he did something he wanted for just the sake of it.

His mind made up, Severus reached a shaky hand to cup Ron's cheek. The apprehension in the stance the boy took was apparent and Severus wished to reassure him. Ron probably felt guilty for the turn of events. The entire school and perhaps the nation knew of them. Though it irritated him, he realized the silly Gryffindor was not to blame. At least he was not the _only _one to be blamed; he himself was engrossed in that kiss when Finnegan barged in. He let his lips curl in the semblance of a smile when Ron looked up at his touch.

"I'm not blaming you, brat. We'll deal with it. Stop worrying."

With that, uncharacteristically, Severus swooped down and captured the soft lips which were opening to protest. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen and their tongues to start racing each other, caressing. Ron's hand threaded through the dark hair of the Potions Master and he leaned into the kiss. Severus' other hand captured Ron's free hand and his fingers threaded through Ron's slender ones. They broke away with a sigh and stared at each other; Ron sported a happy grin.

"We will talk later. You should get to class."

"Yeah. Severus?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "I… really think…"

"Spit it out!"

"I think… I truly love you." Severus froze, trying not to hope for the impossible. It took him a moment to regain his functions.

"We will talk… later"

Ron nodded and laid a chaste kiss on Severus' lips before gathering his things and leaving for class. Severus slumped back on his chair, his heart hammering at the thought that someone _could _love him. He wasn't so handsome, not anymore. Perhaps at one time in his youth he might have been considered fairly good-looking but after sustaining several injuries to his face, he doubted he was too attractive. He had to maintain a certain persona for the past twenty years which made it even less likely for him to be an object of someone's love. He dared not hope. On the other hand, he couldn't very well be selfish. Could he love the child back? Was he even capable of such a thing? He believed Ron now that he was a Veela; his Veela. Still he wondered if he wasn't going to drive both of them to extinction. Severus shook himself out of his reverie as he realized it was time to make his way to his own classes.


	11. Let's Talk

**A/N: This chapter is a little later than I intended... thanks to meddling dunderheads that I grudgingly call family.**

** I am currently looking for ways to... mess up Ron's life more... Any IDEAS? :D I feel a _bit_ sadistic :P**

**W****ell, don't let me keep you! Enjoy :) and Please review ^_^**

* * *

The great hall was once again buzzing with energy, this time fuelled by rude comments and catcalls at Ronald Weasley. Ron glared at them on occasion but mostly grumbled under his breath. He made his way with his two best friends and settled in his customary seat with Hermione sitting beside him and Harry across.

"So mate? How does it feel to be the center of attention?" Harry smirked.

"Sod off! I have enough problems with mum…"

"Mum?" Harry's eyebrows lifted slightly.

"Yeah. She came to… visit with Charlie and Bill."

"How did it go?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Not too good but Snape managed it."

"Why do you look worried then?"

"Just… I don't think it's the end…"

"You Gryffindors always engage in such serious talk." Draco's voice broke them out of an uncomfortable silence.

"Draco… This isn't the Slytherin table" Ron sneered; he did _not _need the nosy slytherin right now.

"I'm aware. What has you in a knot?" Draco slid on beside Harry.

"His family visited Snape" Harry said causing the blonde to form an 'O' soundlessly.

"It will be fine Ron!" Hermione tried reasoning, "I am sure your parents and the rest of them will understand."

Submerged as he was in his thoughts, Ron did not miss the shadow that passed over Draco's visage. He frowned and wondered if Malfoys weren't a bigger problem to Draco and Harry than his clan will ever be. It wasn't only Ron who noticed, it seemed. Harry looked worried and a moment later Draco nearly jumped out of his skin and glared at Harry. Ron narrowed his eyes at the sly grin gracing his friend's face before softly chuckling. What _was_ Harry doing to make the Malfoy Heir, Prince of Sytherin, blush in the middle of dinner? Surely, nothing innocent.

Harry realized that Ron had noticed. Hermione was blissfully in her own world. He smiled sweetly at Ron and continued drawing lazy circles on Draco's thigh. He knew Draco was upset and he could guess the reason considering their conversation. It was the only thing he could think of to distract the blonde, until they could properly talk about it, in private. He moved so he was merely an inch from the throbbing mass that was rapidly heating up. He looked back at Ron to continue conversation while keeping an amused eye on Draco's blooming blush.

"Forget other people. What about Snape?"

"What about him?" Ron shrugged, ducking his head and trying not to meet Harry's eyes.

"How is he reacting?"

"Well… he dealt with mum well enough. Even offered them lunch in his quarters!" Ron beamed avoiding the actual question.

"Ron… you _know_ what I am asking. Is Snape still denying? What does he think of _you?_"

"That…" Ron hesitated.

"I'm not about to gossip about you."

"He… is coming around, I think."

"Think?"

"Well… it seems he doesn't want to believe… he doesn't want to hope for something…"

"Ah… I can understand" It seemed Draco managed to emerge from his embarrassment. Harry grinned and moved his hand to cover the growing erection, earning no more than a glare.

"You can?" This time Draco made sure to control his facial expressions.

"Yes. Well, Severus has been alone all this time… all the time I've known him, actually. Being a spy and a professor must have made it hard."

"Not only that, Ron." Harry murmured. "He has always had a hard life… like me" A look of understanding passed between Ron and Harry. "You already know his only friend was my mother… and he had to put up with a secret life of protecting me all this time. He believes he should be hated."

"What do you mean he should be hated?"

"I'm not sure if _this_ particular conversation is right in this room" Draco mumbled.

Ron nodded, looking worried. Harry gave a smile and settled into pondering how much he could tell Ron. Surely, since Ron was Snape's mate, he had a right to know certain things? However, he was fairly sure Snape would have his head for some of them. But if it meant, that he could do something for the man who had always been on his side, more that Dumbledore, maybe he should take a risk. He nodded again with conviction.

"Right. Hurry up and finish, we'll talk." Ron looked a little relieved but lines of worry still stood out in his face.

* * *

Hermione was still chatting away about some obscure information to very bored looking second years. Ron glanced at her meaningfully, unsure if she should be included. Harry caught his eye and slowly shook his head. Hermione was a good friend but Snape's personal life was not going to be on display. Draco knew most of it, Snape being his Godfather and Harry knew a lot. Ron needed to know but Hermione did not need this particular information. Ron smiled with more relief and nodded. Harry was slightly surprised at the look Ron shot him; it seemed his friend truly cared for his professor.

As soon as Harry and Draco were done they got up. Harry mouthed 'DA' to Ron as a look of understanding passed between them. It helped that no one was paying attention to them. Knowing Ron would follow in a few minutes, Harry hurried Draco to the seventh floor.

As soon as they were inside the room, Draco found himself pushed against the door and kissed thoroughly. He smiled into the kiss and returned it just as hungrily. Harry pulled away, still continuing to stroke Draco's sides.

"Anymore than this and Ron will not be happy with what he sees." Draco murmured.

"No, he won't be. But will you be okay?" Harry chuckled and pressed his thigh into Draco's groin.

"I am sure I can manage for a while…" He shrugged.

"Can you?"

"As long as you promise to continue after."

"Hmm… I can't wait." Harry threaded his fingers through the blonde's hair and kissed him softly before releasing him and scrutinizing the room.

The room of requirement had arranged itself to resemble a cozy living room with a blazing fireplace and comfortable sofa's. Harry spied some butterbeer waiting for them and reached for the pitcher with a grin.

"One would think by now you'd like something… stronger?" Draco drawled.

"I do. Firewhiskey's my new favorite."

"Then, pray tell, why do you look so happy?"

"It's been a while? And you must admit, having alcohol inside the school… for free… is fun"

"Child"

"Brat"

Before it could escalate into insults, the door opened to let Ron in.

Ron said nothing as he sat on one of the sofa chairs. Harry and Draco quickly settled themselves into the loveseat across from him.

"What did you mean when you said Severus had a hard life?"

"Before I answer that… you need to know why I am telling you"

"Why?"

"Because Snape deserves better… a lot more than life offered him. After learning some truths and putting it all together, I realized just how much he had done… especially for me. I … want to see him happy just as much as I want to see you happy."

"I understand, Harry. The way you reacted that day… well I guessed. Now tell me."

"Well… Snape's father, a muggle, did not like magic."

"Like the Dursleys?" Draco asked, taking Harry's hand comfortingly.

"Yeah" Harry nodded.

"What did he do?" Ron asked in a whispered.

"Beat him. From what I could tell… he was beaten every time he used magic… accidental magic."

"But that can't be helped! Every magical child goes through that!"

"I know, Ron." Harry's face was impassive but Draco could tell he was remembering his own situation.

"I heard Severus' father was a drunkard. It's why my godfather does not drink heavily."

"O Merlin"

"And I know that his parents passed away before he was seventeen."

"What?" Ron looked at Draco sharply.

"It's only rumors, mind you. His mother was… murdered."

"Did he…?"

"Yes, it seems he beat her to death" Draco's voice betrayed none of the feelings he felt.

"Was Sev… was he close with her?"

"She was a witch, I'd assume so"

"What about his father?"

"Alcoholic. Died from liver failure. Can't say I am sorry though" Draco grimaced.

"During that time… there was only one person on his side" Harry whispered.

"Who?"

"Lily Evans"

"Blimey! Your mother was friends with Snape?"

"Yeah. They were best friends, Snape said so himself."

"Then what happened?"

"The Marauders. As much as I like Sirius and Lupin, they weren't very nice. As far as Snape was concerned they were bullies. I am not proud of it. My… father was the worst of them."

"I'm sorry mate"

"Yeah. Well, it is why he hated me."

"Why'd he protect you then?"

"Because of my mum."

"Did he… um … love her?" Ron asked fearfully.

"From that one memory I saw, it seemed so."

"Shit."

"There's more"

"Might as well." Ron slouched and took a swig out of his drink.

"When the prophecy was being made, Snape was spying on them."

"Why would he…?"

"He was still on Voldemort's side, his loyal death-eater." Harry seemed devoid of feelings but continued. "He heard part of it and reported to _him_."

"_He _figured out who it might be and then hunted you?" Harry nodded.

"It didn't have to be me. Neville also fit but Voldemort _chose_ me."

"Then what?"

"From what I know he switched sides after that. He became Dumbledore's spy and vowed to protect me… probably because he felt guilty about my mum."

"I can see how that happened."

"He still feels guilty of their deaths. If anyone is to blame, it should be me." Harry choked.

"Harry Potter! How could you say that?" Draco had pulled Harry into an embrace.

"It's true, Draco. I saw it… she could have lived… Voldemort offered. But she protected me and died."

"It's not your fault. It's… Vo…voldemort's fault! I'm sure your parents did what they did to save your life because they wanted a good life for you. They would be sad if you felt guilty instead!" Ron nodded his agreement. Harry vaguely registered Draco using the name and smiled.

"He's right mate. It isn't your fault. My mum would do the same for all of us. And I would do it too if I had a child. So would you."

Harry nodded and straightened himself. "He didn't want to be saved. You saw him at death's door Ron"

"Yeah. He seemed gentle and remorseful when he looked at you." Harry nodded.

"His memories showed me just how much the old headmaster manipulated both of us. He wanted us to die for the cause. He planned it. And we came near to it… no we died and came back."

"Died?" Ron's voice came out as a high pitched squeal. Draco looked horrified.

"Yeah. I went into the forest to let Voldemort to kill me. He did. Only, I was able to come back by sacrificing his bit of soul. Snape… lost a lot of blood and should have died. He sort of did. He drank a potion to sustain him for a few hours. He had Nagini's counter potion. When I found him, his heart… wasn't beating, he wasn't breathing."

"But… how?"

"I'm not sure. I wished he was alive and was busy crying when he gasped for breath. I think maybe it was the potion's effect wearing off."

"Blimey…"

"When he woke up… he argued with me and berated me for saving him." Harry smiled wistfully.

"Why… right, he doesn't think he is worth it." Harry sighed and nodded at Ron's deductions.

"We both expected to die. He doesn't know what to do with this new life."

"Do you?" Draco peered into Harry's eyes.

"I'm… not sure, Draco. All I wanted seems stupid. I wanted to be an Auror but I am tired of fighting. After everything I want a quiet life. I hate all this fame. I can't forget all those who died."

"Do you feel responsible for their deaths?" Ron started at Draco's question.

"How can I not? They died while fighting with me. I couldn't protect them. They came to the battle because of _me!"_

"Shh… They fought for their own belief, love. It's not your fault. Imagine all the lives you saved because you did what you did? You were prepared to _sacrifice_ yourself for everyone. It was war; it can't be helped if some died. However, more people survived because of you. So, stop blaming our dear Savior."

"Yeah, mate. You can't blame yourself! If it wasn't for you… all of us would be dead!"

"And I would have still been under a mad man with no escape." Draco said dryly.

"He has a point mate." Ron grinned. Harry smiled at Ron and then turned to give Draco a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, now I sort of understand Severus. It makes it easier to be patient." Ron sighed.

"How well _are _you doing with him?" Draco asked, his hand still wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Well…"

"Come on, Ron! Tell us!" Harry seemed to be suddenly in high spirits.

"K…Kissing."

"He lets you kiss him?" Draco asked and Ron nodded. "A chaste peck or a real one?" A silvery eyebrow rose in interest.

"Real" Ron said firmly.

"That's it?" Harry asked.

"Well, what do you two do?" Ron huffed.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and grinned.

"O, we do a _lot_ of things…" Draco drawled.

Ron looked a little green, no doubt imagining what those things might be. The other two laughed good naturedly.

"Well, it's tough for him. It's like he is afraid to trust me. At first, he thought I was playing a prank and refused to believe anything I said." Ron mumbled.

"And now?"

"Think he accepts it but he is still thinking… he is reserved. I… I'm willing to wait as long as he looks at me."

"I suppose time is needed. Maybe we can come up with other plans…"

"No!" Ron nearly screamed and then sobered a little. "I don't need him to have worse opinion of me, Draco."

"Well, fine. But if you go back to calling me Malfoy again, I _will _hatch a nasty plan." Draco grinned.

"Deal" Ron smirked. "And now, I should go find my beloved and talk. Good night"

"Good night, Ron" Both Harry and Draco said together making the three men giggle.

* * *

They watched Ron leave and settled into the couch more comfortably. Harry decided to use Draco's lap for a pillow and draped his legs over one side while Draco stretched his legs onto the tea table and leaned into the soft armrest.

"Harry?" Draco carded through the thick mops of dark hair.

"Hm?"

"I want to ask… you don't have to answer if you don't want to, though"

"Ask, Draco. You have a right to know things about me."

"Yes but this might be too… personal."

"It's alright. I think I know what you want and… I think I want to tell you."

"You would tell me about Dursleys?"

"Yeah. If you want. I have never told anyone… not everything... but I feel like I can tell you."

"Why can you tell me and not the others?" Draco wondered.

"Because… you love me and won't try to hurt me or use me after knowing these things. You won't judge me. You've never given into the Boy-Who-Lived image, never fawned because of it. You see me, that's all I need. Besides, you are my Veela… you are totally stuck with me!"

Harry flashed a brilliant smile causing Draco to feel warm. How had he managed to get Harry to trust him? He could tell that he was hiding his feelings while telling about Snape. Dursleys took up ten years of his early life; their actions must still have heavy impact. All that this green-eyed Gryffindor had gone through, should have made him bitter but he was still the cheeky brat who could make his heart jump.

"Tell me" Draco said softly, stroking Harry's hair slowly, comforting his mate.

"Aunt Petunia was probably better of the three of them. She didn't hit me but she did make me do the chores."

"What chores did you have to do?"

"Everything. Cooking, cleaning, gardening…"

"Merlin! Did she think you are a house-elf?"

"Maybe" Harry chuckled. "If I made mistakes, I was punished."

"How… were you punished?"

"Locked… in my… room" Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What aren't you saying?"

"My… room was… um… small."

"How small?"

"Very…" he was obviously dodging the question.

"Harry!" Draco said sternly and pulled on a clump of hair.

"Alright! It was a damned cupboard under the stairs!" Harry said heatedly.

"A… Cupboard?" Draco paled.

"Yeah." Harry turned so he could face his lover and reached a hand to stroke his cheek.

"How long?"

"Since I can remember. They let me use Dudley's room after Hogwarts. They were scared of Hagrid."

"Hagrid?"

"Yeah, he came to collect me and was enraged when he saw… the room"

"Harry… um did they… hit you?"

"Yeah. Uncle Vernon enjoyed using his belt." Harry said bitterly. "It didn't really matter… if I was wrong or right. If he didn't like something, he hit me."

"How often?"

"Almost every day? Sometimes, it was so painful… not that it stopped me from chores." Harry closed his eyes again remembering.

"Do you want to stop?" Harry shook his head.

"I… want to talk. Will you listen?"

"Of course I will. Just don't stop me from hexing your relatives next time."

"I wouldn't want you in trouble."

"There are ways" Draco drawled making Harry laugh. He waited until Harry was ready to talk.

"My uncle was… is a beefy man, really big. He used his hands… fists. Broke my jaw a couple times, not to mention nose."

"He… on a child? How old were you when he first… laid his hand on you?"

"I… don't…"

"You know you are lying, Potter." Draco growled and Harry looked up at the beautiful face.

"Three… maybe four." Harry averted his eyes.

Draco's heart felt raw. How could anyone do something like that to a helpless child? He leant down and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"They… starved me often. I went days sometimes without food. Then it was only a piece of bread."

"You don't have to continue."

"I'll stop if you want"

"No… I … don't want you to remember a painful past. If it's too much for you, we should stop for now."

"For now?"

"Yeah… until you feel comfortable telling me."

Harry's eyes filled with water and he let the tears cascade down his cheeks onto Draco's lap.

"Am… am I a freak?" A wobbly voice asked.

"Of course not! Is that what they called you?"

"Yeah… because I killed my parents, because I do magic, because I can't do anything right, because I made their lives miserable…"

"Nonsense. You did not kill your parents. Magic is a part of you… a good part. There is no need to be ashamed of it. You killed Voldemort… I don't think you can get any more right than that. As for being miserable… I'll show them what miserable means soon enough"

"You know you called me a freak yourself."

"Potter, you should know by now that I say a lot of stupid stuff in spite. And the only reason you are a freak is because you took so long to fall for me"

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Who in their right mind rejects my beautiful self?" Draco raised a slim eyebrow looking serious about his question.

"Someone who doesn't think they deserve… anything."

"You deserve much more, Harry. Love, home, a quiet life and peace. I am hardly worthy of you…"

"You're perfect."

"Only you would think so." Draco ran his fingers lightly over the wet cheek and exposed neck. "Don't worry, I'm not going to run anymore" Harry nodded and Draco laid a chaste kiss on his lips.

"What else did they do?"

"They lied. Told me my parents died in a car accident. I didn't even know how my parents looked until Sirius, my godfather, gave me a photo from their Hogwarts days. Well… until first year and mirror of Erised, anyway."

"Mirror of Erised?"

"Yeah… it shows your deepest desire. At that time, it was having my parents around. After that, I saw the night they died whenever dementors attacked."

"Is that how you know _he _offered her life for yours?"

"Yea. I could even hear her cries."

"It's over. I'm sure your mother is happy with you and proud of you"

"I know she is." Harry grinned at the answering shock in Draco's face.

"You mean to tell me, you can see spirits, Potter?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I can when I use the resurrection stone."

"Resurrection… but that's a myth."

"It isn't. Deathly Hallows are real…"

"How…"

"I own them all… I am the master of death, I suppose. Keep it a secret"

"Merlin's beard! You are not pulling my leg?"

"Nope. You owned the Elder wand for a while you know."

"What? How?"

"It was Dumbledore's wand… when you disarmed him it became yours."

"And then you disarmed me and it became yours"

"Mhm. Voldemort wasn't counting on that little development. He had the wand but it refused to hurt me and I was able to return his curse back at me."

"You never cease to surprise me."

"I try"

"Now, tell me about the little Dursley that I remind you of."

"He followed Uncle Vernon's example. He hit me. He was a bully. Made others in school not like me or hunt me with him. He got all the presents, the yummy food, all the love. Anything he did wrong, they turned a blind eye to it. If I was better in any way… like a better report card… I was punished."

"Did your school never notice?"

"Yeah they did. It only resulted in more punishment. Even now I don't feel comfortable in small places. Most of my nightmares are about _him_ but some are of the cupboard or beatings or other things that pained me."

"You have nightmares about them?"

"Yeah. It seems silly really. I know I can take on all three of them, especially with magic. They can't hurt me. I am of age in this world. I have the money I might need, even without really working. I need never return but I still…"

"It's not strange love. Voldemort's gone but I bet most of us still dream of the past… the terror we felt."

"Draco… do you really love _me_?"

"I do, so much that I don't know what to do."

"It's hard to believe…"

"I'll tell you as many times as you need. I love you, Harry"

"Thank you, Draco. I know I am… damaged… no let me finish. I am damaged, broken. My life has been a mess, really. I know a part of me became dark and hard- it terrifies me. I have nightmares and many issues. It might take me a long time to heal, Draco but I do love you, and I don't want to let you go, ever. You are, perhaps, the only thing in my life that I have wanted and got. I… _will_ treasure you."

Draco didn't know what to say to that declaration. Sure he was somewhat spoiled being an only child and a Malfoy at that. He knew his parents loved him; they were ready to sacrifice themselves for his future. However, when Harry said he would treasure him, a wealth of emotion surfaced in him. There were really no words to describe this feeling, except maybe overwhelming. Draco did the only thing he could and kissed his beloved with all the passion and love he felt.

Harry kissed back with every drop of love he felt for his Draco. He was glad that his past didn't create the rift he was fearful of. He let his kiss let Draco know of his relief and joy. He allowed himself to drown in the kiss until breathing became difficult. They pulled away and just looked their fill at their beloved's face. This was bliss.

"You said I am the only thing you wanted and got?"

"Yeah" Harry smiled.

"What else do you want, dream about, Harry?"

"Well… Peaceful life? But I guess it's impossible, considering my fame."

"Maybe if you take on a new persona?"

"I don't feel like changing my persona…"

"Well, it will be difficult then. I'm sure we can adjust though… strong wards" Draco grinned, his eyes lighting up mischievously.

"I feel almost sorry for uninvited guests" Harry said dryly.

"They should respect our privacy" Draco shrugged. "Now what else?"

"Umm… you said 'our'"

"Changing the topic? No matter. And yes I said 'our'"

"You… plan on living with… me?"

"Where else? You are my beloved, my lover. I refuse to be separated from you."

"But… we won't be able to marry…"

"Did you intend to get married to some witch?" Draco frowned.

"No… I meant you."

"I'll marry you, of course." Harry sat up.

"You can?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be able to get married?"

"Um… because we are both male?"

"Is that a muggle thing? In our world, gender doesn't matter."

"I see. That's good. I wouldn't want to share."

"O Harry!" Draco laughed. "We need to teach you more about this world."

"Maybe…" Harry grimaced making Draco laugh.

"So, was getting married one of your dreams?"

"Yes." Harry replied happily.

"What else?"

"Um… I thought of kids… but… well maybe we can adopt?" Harry looked hopeful.

"Why do you want to adopt?"

"Well… how else will we have kids?"

"We will… conceive, of course."

"Conceive…? But…?" Draco pulled his lover to himself and hugged his confused form.

"Wizards can get pregnant when they... mate with a powerful wizard. If there is one thing I know about you… you are powerful, love. I'm sure we won't have any trouble with having little Harrys."

"So… I can get… um… pregnant as well?"

"I don't know if my magic is powerful enough. It may be or maybe not."

"I see but there is a chance. I would very much like a miniature Draco." Harry smiled brightly.

"Your dreams are so simple."

"I am a simple man"

"Really now? Are there any more simple dreams?"

"Just one."

"Oh?"

"To be buried inside you, right now"

Harry grinned and captured Draco's lips in a heated kiss. Before long the clothes were off and Harry arranged Draco to his satisfaction. Draco looked down at his lover and marveled at the well formed chest. He now knew that a lot of those scars were because of abuse and his heart clenched. Draco traced old scars with his fingers and placed kisses along them. He gasped as Harry grabbed his backside and squeezed the cheeks seductively. There was passion in those green eyes, mirroring his grey ones.

Before he could think of anything, Harry inserted a thick finger into him. It slid in easily which meant Harry had somehow cast a lubrication charm while he wasn't paying attention. Draco's hands searched for a place to hold and roamed along Harry's chest, finally resting on the shoulders. He shifted to allow better access, when Harry slipped a second finger. The green eyes seemed to be challenging him and Draco took the challenge and reached down between them to stroke the impressive hard length. The number of fingers exploring increased in response.

"I think you're ready" Harry's husky voice made Draco shudder, but he managed to nod.

"Let me"

Harry let his fingers slip out and waited for Draco to position himself. For a tantalizing moment the blonde stared while holding Harry barely touching his entrance. With a smile, Draco impaled himself making Harry gasp at the sudden move. Harry lay back, firmly holding Draco's hips and aiding the movement. It was a slow workup of heat that coiled and grew in them. With each thrust they called out each other's name and panted with need. The pace naturally quickened and they rose to new heights, basking in the knowledge of each other's love and acceptance. The explosive release that followed left them both limp and shuddering from the after effects.


	12. Love

**A/N: Another chapter with lots of dialogue and of course a good dosing of fluff. Enjoy! Please review, I love to hear what you all think! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Love you! **

"Severus?"

"In here."

Ron walked over to the private lab from where the deep baritone voice came from. The lab was strewn with various ingredients and Severus was busily stirring one cauldron while holding some chopped ingredients in one hand. Ron watched as the graceful fingers held the handle firmly and the other hand added the chopped component into it. Ron waited until Severus seemed to stop worrying about the potion and put his hands down.

"Busy?"

"Just need to finish this for the hospital. Five minutes."

"Alright, I'll wait on the couch." Severus did not look up but gave a small nod.

Severus concentrated on the potion with some difficulty. He wondered how this particular conversation would go. Suddenly, he felt like a teenager and softly chuckled at the thought. He waited the two minutes needed for the potion to achieve a boil then turned off the flame. He cast a few protection charms on the cauldron which would keep the batch safe until it was cool enough to be bottled. The lab was a mess as usual when he made these batches of potions for the hospital. He waved his wand to banish all the unused ingredients to their places and cast cleaning charms to finish the job before joining Ron.

Ron watched Severus as he walked to the couch slowly, apprehensively. He had done a lot of thinking in the past half hour since he left the room of requirement. He understood why this intelligent man might be afraid of love. He ran a few ways to approach this in his mind but none of the ideas seemed right. Severus sat on the opposite edge to Ron. Ron smiled at him but otherwise the two settled into a uncomfortable silence, stealing a few glances at each other.

"How was your day?" Ron asked tentatively after what seemed like hours.

"As good as can be with blasted kids not paying attention."

"First years?"

"Unfortunately."

"You really hate kids, don't you?"

"Contrary to popular belief Mr. Weasley, I do not hate kids."

"Then?" Ron looked confused.

"I just detest dealing with their obnoxiousness in the classroom."

"And it has nothing to do with your amusement?" Ron tilted his head and smiled.

"It relieves stress." Severus shrugged. "It helps when…"

"When?"

"When I… came back from those _meetings"_ Without being told, Ron understood he was referring to death-eater meetings.

"And now? Force of habit?"

"Something like that" Severus scowled making Ron grin.

"Hey, tell me something?"

"What?" Severus growled but Ron knew he wasn't truly upset.

"How much of the way you are is an act?"

"Wh…What makes you think _anything_ is an act?"

"Because… well because I know how you really feel sometimes. Like with Hermione or Harry or even Draco. You act mean but I _know_ you don't hate them… you actually like them"

"I do no such thing" The look on Severus' face was remarkably like a pout and made Ron snicker quietly.

"Don't lie" Severus sighed.

"So you can pick up on my feelings then… Fine, I don't quite hate my students."

"Would you say half of it is an act? Because you were a spy?"

"Half… maybe. It's been so long… I simply don't remember being any other way."

"I understand. It's a part of you now."

"Part of me? I hardly think a made up life can be counted as the real me."

"I mean you got used to hiding your feelings, scaring your students and being alone. It's not originally you… it's not what you want to be but it might take some time to change back to being just you."

"I'm not sure I want to"

"Why? Now you're free. You can be however you like to be!"

"Before… I was nothing less than a coward. I took the mark willingly. I'm not proud of it… any of it"

"And now?"

"Nothing's changed."

"That's not true. You are a brave man, someone who went through a lot to get here. A great Potions master."

"I believe you overestimate my abilities."

"I do not. I know I'm right. Did you know? Harry thinks you are the bravest man he knows?"

"Potter?" Severus was surprised.

"Yeah and I agree along with a lot of other people."

"Then all those people are delusional"

"Why won't you just show that makes you happy?"

"I…"

"You are happy, I can feel it. You like to be appreciated"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love you. I want you to be yourself and stop hiding. At least with me around, I want you to know you don't need to hide anything."

"Again you say love"

"Yes love. You are an amazing man, Sev. I want you… not just your body but your heart too."

"You won't like all the scars on me"

"Those scars are proof of your bravery. I wouldn't hate them."

"What about those on my heart? My soul? I haven't had a happy childhood like you, Ron. As a death-eater, I killed people on orders. I allowed them to kill innocents. You are too good for someone like me."

"Severus" Ron slid closer and grabbed his hands. "Love, you had to stay alive. The mistakes you made… you have paid enough for it. It's alright for you to live now. To love and to laugh and cry."

"You don't understand. I let them do atrocious things… even after I renounced _him"_

"You mean Carrows? I heard about all that. You didn't have a choice. It was that or they'd die or you would have."

"I'm still guilty…"

"What memory is haunting you, love?"

"I saw… I stood by and saw him kill children… I couldn't do anything…" A great sob broke the sentence and Ron immediately took the sobbing man into his arms.

"Shh… It wasn't your fault. It was Voldemort. You couldn't put yourself in danger because that would have resulted in more deaths. Because you held on, a lot of people were saved."

"Those kids…"

"Are in a happier place. You have earned the right to live Severus and you should put it all behind you. Don't blame yourself. It was war… we couldn't avoid causalities. You did what you could. I know you did."

Severus continued to sob. It was the first time in all his adult life that he had allowed himself to mourn all the deaths he had witnessed. The first time he had allowed himself to let the pain out. Ron held him close and let him cry, knowing that it would help this man to overcome his grief. He wished nothing but that Severus could heal and find himself. Ron held him as the sobs wracked his beloved's body, until they slowly subsided into sniffles.

Finally, Severus pulled away looking away as if ashamed. Ron smiled and hooked his fingers under Severus' chin and turned his face. Their eyes me and Severus saw none of the pity or disgust that he expected. Ron was smiling at him and Severus felt loved for the first time in years. Ron gently pulled Severus to him and lightly kissed him.

"Your eyes are a Gryffindor red" Severus looked horrified at the thought but Ron simply laughed.

"Stop joking."

"Okay… if you smile for me, I might"

"This is all you are getting" Severus smirked.

"O, I'm not so sure of that" Ron kissed those thin lips again and again until Severus finally smiled.

"You are impossible."

"Well… if it makes you smile, then I'm fine with being impossible." Ron smiled and kissed Severus again.

"Why do you want me to smile?"

"Because… it makes you look as beautiful as you are. It's better when you laugh merrily."

"I think… you are the one who looks beautiful when you smile or laugh"

"Really? You like when I smile?" This time Severus kissed Ron.

"Of course I do, Ron"

"O shit…"

"What?"

"I think I'm hard" Ron grinned.

"Horny brat!" Severus laughed softly before getting up and pulling Ron up with him. "We can take care of that in the bed."

Ron followed without one word. Once they were in Severus' room, though, neither wanted to wait. In a moment their lips were joined in a heated kiss and hands frantically worked at the buttons.

"O, I love you, Sev" Ron groaned. Severus stiffened and Ron looked at the man in question.

"I… don't know if I can return those words."

"It's fine Sev. You can take your time to work it out. I told you I will wait."

Severus nodded and kissed Ron again before laying kisses on his neck. The trail of kisses stopped at one nipple then the other as Severus teased each hard nub. Ron watched enraptured and only stroked Severus' hair. He wanted Severus to do what he wanted and so Ron waited. Soon, those warm lips moved over Ron's torso while his hands followed. Soon, Severus' hands were cupping Ron's buttocks and his tongue tracing down from the navel. Severus looked up at Ron's aroused face and their eyes locked as he gently closed his mouth over Ron's hardness.

Ron groaned at the pleasure Severus was willing to give him. He tried not to buck and stayed as still as possible until Severus decided to use his tongue. All rational thought left him as Ron pulled at a fistful of hair and thrust. Severus smiled around the erection and continued sucking. Soon Ron was panting, having released into Severus mouth.

"O Merlin!"

"I take it you enjoyed it?"

"Enjoyed? That doesn't quite cover it, love." Ron grinned and pulled Severus into another kiss.

"I… want you" Severus whispered onto Ron's lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come."

Severus led Ron to his bed and stripped of the remaining clothes and lied down on the bed shyly. Ron watched as the well built body of the former spy spread out slowly for him. Ron growled low in his throat as he felt himself become stiff once again. It didn't take long for him to strip and join his love on the bed.

"You are too beautiful" Ron gasped between hot kisses.

"Your eyes need help." Ron smiled and moved to lay kisses on every inch of skin he could find.

Severus handed him a cream to use as lubricant and Ron dipped his fingers and got to work. With the addition of each finger, Severus' moans got louder. Finally, Ron positioned himself and waited for Severus to open his eyes.

"Ready?"

Severus' nodded and held Ron's eyes as he slowly pushed in. Severus grunted in pain and Ron quickly made to pull away but Severus' legs trapped him in place.

"It's… fine. Just …go …slowly."

Ron nodded and pushed slowly watching Severus' face beading in sweat while his eyes filled with desire and egged him on. Once buried completely in Severus, Ron waited for the older man to adjust. Severus looked at Ron and nodded to let him know to continue. Ron leaned over Severus and kissed him, running his tongue over his lips and finally plunging in along with his first thrust. Severus' hands found their way around Ron and he threaded his fingers in soft red hair.

The rhythm was frantic, oscillating between slow and fast pace. The room was filled with lewd sounds and loud groans as Severus and Ron built up the pleasure between them. Severus was the first to find release followed by Ron who sped up and released his seed into Severus. They both collapsed into a heap panting.

Once their breathing was somewhat normal, Ron pulled out and lay beside Severus breathing heavily. Severus rolled over and draped an arm over Ron and settled his head on Ron's left shoulder hesitantly. Ron chuckled and put his arms around Severus and held him tight. Soon, Severus fell asleep and his breaths came in deep timed manner. Ron smiled down at the man in his arms and slowly reached for his wand. He waved it so that the blanket covered them both. Adjusting himself more comfortably against his love, Ron too went into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ron stirred and attempted to drift back to sleep. After squirming for an endless five minutes, he slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar room with familiar warmth curled beside him. He glanced down at Severus and smiled. He recalled the previous night with a happy grin. Careful not to disturb the acerbic man, he wiggled out of the soft bed and trudged to the bathroom. He felt invigorated, almost as if he had consumed several cups of strong coffee.

Relieving himself, he decided to explore Severus' quarter before attempting sleep and slipped out soundlessly. He gazed at rows of books and looked for one that would interest him. He strayed away from all the potions books with a chuckle and found a small corner filled with books with strange titles. 'Gulliver's Travel's' was the title of one book he pulled out. There was an interesting depiction of a giant with little people, he assumed they were normal humans, scurrying about. He smiled at it and wondered if it was a muggle book. He decided to read it and settled on the sofa comfortably to read. Hermione would probably be shocked to find him reading. He supposed Severus' influence was somewhat good. He grinned and opened to the first page.

Ron was lost in the interesting events in the book. He was so engrossed that he lost track of time. He was only halfway through the book when a muffled scream and pain searing through his body made him jump. He concentrated and heard soft whimpering noises from the bedroom and ran. His wings unfurled behind him as he rushed into the bedroom to find Severus biting his lower lip to avoid screaming. His heart sank as it always did seeing him like this. With a practiced ease, he eased the man into his arms and enveloped him with his wings and cooed softly. Severus calmed rather slowly worrying the Gryffindor.

It took longer than the usual ten minutes to calm Severus. Ron felt exhausted by the time the Potions master finally relaxed in his arms. He brushed aside wet strands from Severus' face and kissed his brow gently. What he did not expect was the man stirring and opening his eyes slowly. He was torn between staying and retreating to save the man humiliation, he was sure to feel.

"Ah… my angel" Severus murmured.

"Angel?" Ron echoed with a small measure of amusement.

"Yes… the angel who always saves me. The red angel of my dreams."

"I'll always help you, Severus." Ron said, quite amused by the turn of events.

"This is the first time we have talked." Severus stated, his eyes still heavy with sleep.

"I suppose…" Ron didn't know how he would react to the reality of the dream.

"Why do you save me?" Severus asked. Ron contemplated an answer and settled on the truth.

"Because I love you"

"You sound like Ronald." Severus smiled and his eyes fluttered close. Ron smiled and wondered if Severus would realize the truth. He needn't have waited long because as soon as the thought left him, Severus' eyes flew open in alarm.

"Ronald?!"

"Yes?"

"You… you… what?" Severus looked confused but made no attempt to push him away.

"I'm a Veela remember?"

"But _red_ wings?" He sounded incredulous.

"Well… I'm that special, I guess."

"What are you doing?"

"Soothing you."

"It was you each time?"

"It was."

Severus looked away; clearly he was ashamed of being caught in such a vulnerable situation. Ron smiled and grabbed the quivering chin gently and turned the man until he could look into those onyx eyes. He bent down and kissed him softly, trying to convey that there was nothing to fear or be ashamed of.

"I'm so weak." Severus murmured.

"It's alright to be weak sometimes."

"You must hate me"

"Why would I?"

"To show such…"

"Severus, stop it. I know how strong you are but all that has happened… it is no wonder that you have such nightmares. I wish I could take them away."

"Still… it is _shameful_"

"It isn't. Harry had them all through. I have them too. It's alright to be scared. I'll protect you"

"I'm supposed to protect _you_"

"You have done enough. It's my turn now." Ron smiled. "You should just let me coddle you"

"_Coddle?!"_ He looked indignant.

"Yes, coddle and love and protect and every other thing you need."

"It's not…"

"Right? I've heard that before and my answer is still the same. You _are_ worth it, more than _deserve_ it."

"I've never been cared for…"

"Didn't your parents spoil you?" As soon as the words were out Ron could have kicked himself. Severus' eyes clouded over and he turned away.

"My father hated me. My mother was too busy saving herself from him to bother with me. No, they never coddled me."

"Severus…"

"Don't pity me" Came the vicious reply.

"I'm not. It's high time you were coddled, in my opinion." Ron stated, stomping down his anger.

"_You_ would think so!" Severus chuckled.

"Do you hate them?" Ron asked quietly.

"My father, I suppose. My mother, she was too pitiful to hate. That man… he abhorred magic. He banned mother from using it. She became weak. He took it out on me soon enough." Severus said bitterly.

"How old were you?"

"Barely five, I believe. When I did my first bit of magic. He hit me with anything he could find. Belt, wood, iron rods… it didn't matter if I was wrong to him, he would hurt me at least once a day"

"Your mother didn't stop it?"

"She was a scared mess. And magically weak. She… tended to my wounds in secret. She would take me to the basement… our secret place. I learnt potions with her. But the bastard hurt her when he found out…"

"How did you get through your childhood?"

"My mother … she did teach me potions and instilled music in me. Then there was Lily."

"Lily…"

"Yes, well it wasn't long till she left me too." His voice was bitter.

"Did you… love her?"

"Love Lily? I suppose I did…" Ron's heart hurt. "Not romantically though. She was my only friend for a long while, my best friend."

"So… you loved her as a friend?" Some hope crept into his voice.

"Yes… you sound almost… relieved"

"Of course… To think the dead mother of my best friend is my rival in love…" Severus chuckled.

"She's gone… I doubt she could compete even if I did love her that way."

"I can't fight a ghost! What if you still harbored feelings? The way you look at Harry!"

"Jealous?"

"Quite" Ron said turning red at the admission.

"Harry is my best friend's son, someone I have protected for a long time. He is a fool who doesn't think before he acts but he does have _some_ redeeming qualities."

"You don't hate him" Ron stated.

"No, I wish I could. The infuriating brat drives me insane and he is abysmal at potions. Not that _you_ don't fit the description." Ron laughed. "But I admit I am fond of the brat."

"Well it would make it easier for Draco, I suppose"

"Draco? Since when do you call him by first name?"

"Since we became friends. He decided to help search… for you"

"Me?"

"My mate. We didn't know it was you"

"Am I to understand that my godson knows about us?"

"A little. I haven't divulged any details."

"Merlin! This is embarrassing!"

"How is it embarrassing?"

"Falling in love at my age?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"It's a good thing. You deserve love. Besides, Draco was ecstatic that you turned out to be my mate."

"Was he?"

"Yep."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Um… nothing?"

"Ronald?"

"O alright. Draco is together with Harry."

"Harry and Draco? But they hate each other." Severus looked shocked.

"Apparently… it had more to do with Draco being a prat to me on the first day. He has wanted to be friends with Harry all along. And I think Harry wanted the same but considering Draco insulted me… he resorted to hate."

"So a big misunderstanding?"

"I'd assume. He is much better now. Grown up."

"War does that to people" Severus said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Ronald?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get in through my wards before?"

"Um… I can sort of teleport to you."

"Teleport?"

"Sort of like using a portkey"

"So… you barged in here several times?"

"Sorry… but I can feel your pain and can't just leave you alone like that."

"I… I'm grateful. It helped."

"I'm glad. I hope one day you won't have these nightmares. I assume they are of _him?"_

"Yes. The times I was subjected to _crutiatus_ and Nagini's bite; they are the foremost."

"I'm glad you're alive."

"Me too. And I am glad you are alive as well. I know how difficult it was that year."

"Very difficult but we managed. It is a relief that all that is over."

"Do you think about it?"

"Sometimes. Especially when Hermione was being tortured in Malfoy manor. The horcruxes were horrible. O shit… I wasn't supposed to tell…"

"It's alright. I knew."

"Good. Harry might have killed me otherwise. He said so many times not to tell anyone; that is was dangerous information."

"It is." Severus agreed. "Do you suppose…"

"What?"

"Do you suppose, Harry hates me?"

"No… why would he?"

"I wasn't exactly kind to him" Severus pointed out.

"No… but you did what you had to do. He gets it and respects you for a lot of things. He has hexed some people for speaking badly of you."

"He what?"

"You heard me. He became fiercely protective of you after the war. Won't even let anyone refer to you as a greasy git… by the way, why _is_ your hair always greasy?"

"Potion making. It can't be helped."

"Can't you just create a potion to stop that?"

"Now that you mention it… I suppose I could. It never crossed my mind."

"Really?"

"It wasn't a priority before."

"So… you are doing this just for me?" Ron grinned.

"Don't be full of yourself! It's because I do _not_ enjoy that nickname."

"I am surprised you are talking so much" Severus blushed.

"I… am just sleep addled."

"Sure" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Truthfully? Since you convinced me that you won't judge me… it is easier to talk… finally."

"Glad to be of service." Ron kissed the man again, touched at his declaration.

"You enjoy kissing?"

"Definitely. Who wouldn't when you have such soft lips?"

"Shameless" Severus muttered.

"And you love me for it." Ron grinned and kissed again.

"Perhaps" Severus smiled.

They lay on the bed comfortably, occasionally sharing soft kisses until they fell asleep.


	13. Christmas Chaos

**A/N:Inspired by '_Trapped Under the Mistletoe' _by UnicornWaffles**

**First, I must apologize for talking about Christmas in March... Sorry. However as -dem bones- pointed out, there was supposed to be some humor in this story! What better way than at Christmas, since our dears were off to their holidays anyways at this point? Hope you enjoy the fun.**

**Second, Despite my attempt to overload this chapter with... fun... I ended up with somewhat serious ending... Darn it! it wasn't planned! I swear these characters think for themselves sometimes :P But I tried to keep it light :) Draco wanted to spill the beans! But I managed to stop him -satisfied smile-**

**Third, ENJOY! and Do not forget to review! It helps to know people enjoy what I have come up with! Love to all my readers (especially those who review)!**

* * *

December was slightly chillier than the past. The inhabitants of Hogwarts were excited with the prospect of an early snow. The halls were decorated overnight with glittering green, raging red, glamorous gold and sparkling silver. There was an incessant buzz as people discussed presents and plans for the Yule Ball that was to be held a week before the holidays started. New couples were formed and old enemies faded as the Christmas cheer filled the entire castle.

Seamus Finnegan was bored. He watched the couples all around him and felt depressed. He wished he too had someone and nearly cursed those who found their halves before reminding himself that they deserved all the happiness they could get. He sighed unnoticed for the umpteenth time and glared at the fancy decorations.

Suddenly, out of the blue Seamus had an idea. He grinned suspiciously and sneaked away to his room to get to work. What he didn't know was there was an equally bored person who noticed the almost evil gleam and who had decided to _investigate_ the strange Gryffindor. Blaise Zabini watched Finnegan leave as his slytherin mind worked out what that smile meant.

The next day was Hogsmead weekend and Seamus was excited as he made his way to the shops. Zabini followed discreetly. Seamus looked around before he ducked into Zonko's and grinned at the tricks displayed. He fiddled with some which seemed unsatisfactory and left the shop soon after. Zabini watched in fascination. _So, the Irish lad is planning something fun!_ Zabini decided to find out what.

Seamus did some shopping. He bought some quills and parchment and made his way to the local chocolatier to buy himself chocolate frogs and other treats. He strolled lazily through other stores occasionally picking up an item that Blaise assumed were Christmas presents. Blaise followed suit and picked up his own presents while he kept an eye on the red-head.

Blaise almost jumped in glee as Seamus sneakily entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Instead he calmly disillusioned himself and followed Seamus in. Once there it was obvious that the meeting was prearranged. Blaise got more excited as he followed the three red-heads to the back of the shop.

"So Seamus! Carrying on our legacy, eh?" Fred grinned

"I try."

"So what did you have in mind?"

"A special Christmas package" Seamus grinned as he took out a scroll. "I thought of some things…"

"Let me see!" George grabbed the parchment. "Hmm… Christmas snitches?"

"They chase and tickle people… maybe sting them!"

"Oo! I like that!" Fred said as he looked over his twins shoulder.

"Candy that turn hair into Christmas trees? Blimey! That would be fun. Mistletoe surprise? Explain that one?" George asked.

"My favorite, actually. Any two people under it get stuck to each other until they snog."

"Like a ribbon tying their hands together?! Brilliant." Fred shouted.

"Pure chaos" George agreed.

"We might have some other surprises… some we have been working on for a while."

"Yeah… they were to go on Christmas special but we can include they in the package" Fred continued

"And maybe sell the packages!"George finished.

"Give"

"Us"

"A Week!"

"Uh… sure guys… could you owl it to me?"

"Of course the twins said together."

"Great! Here's the down payment on the very first package!"

Seamus left skipping and Blaise stood there grinning until the twins let loose the cannon at him. The cannon shot tiny metal balls in Blaise's direction while the twins snickered uncontrollably.

"Turn that bloody thing off!" Blaise growled, removing his disillusionment charm.

The twins chuckled and released Blaise from the onslaught.

"Merlin! What was that for?" Blaise asked as he attempted to rearrange his robes.

"_Someone_ sneaked into our shop"

"So of course we _had_ to do something!"

"Right." Blaise shook his head. He should have known the famous Weasley twins were not easy to fool.

"So…"

"What brings you here?"

"Finnegan's antiques…"

"I see"

"He seems… interested George."

"Indeed Fred."

"Do you think he'll buy?"

"I do think so…"

"Stop talking to each other!" Blaise screamed. It was always irritating when they did that. "Now… I want a package as well. This winter doesn't seem fun enough."

"So you will join in the fun?"

"O and more." Blaise grinned. "So? Are we on?"

"Sure. We'll give a discount if"

"You spread the word."

"How very Slytherin. Any chance I can get it for free" Blaise cocked his brow in amusement.

"Sure"

"There"

"Is!"

"Well?"

The twins whispered to themselves for a moment before they turned back to Blaise with evil grins. They whispered their plan and waited patiently as Blaise gulped loudly and processed the information.

"Are you two serious? I could get killed!"

"Nah!"

"You'll be fine!"

"Just say yes!"

"Please?"

"Fine… it does sound interesting. Well then, deal sealed!" Blaise stuck out a hand.

Fred reached for Blaise's hand first and gripped it tightly; the device in his hand sent shock waves through the Slytherin's hand.

"Salazar!"

When George extended his hand, after a laugh, Blaise looked at it suspiciously.

"I don't have the shocker, promise!" He showed his hand with flourish.

Still unsure, he gingerly shook the hand, relieved that nothing had happened. The relief was short lived. As he turned to leave, the cannon started firing again making the poor boy run from the shop followed by Weasley laughter.

* * *

It wasn't long until Hogwarts was filled with different Christmas themed pranks. It was amusing to see small rockets charging unsuspecting students (not to mention the wary professors). There were several dark corners adorned with popping confetti that scared even Peeves. However, the best items were the mistletoes.

Fred and George figured it was too easy to avoid stationary and avoidable mistletoes, so they invented flying ones and invisible ones. The flying Mistletoes were a menace as they chased random people and forced them to kiss the nearest person. The invisible mistletoes hung innocently until two unsuspecting people were under it- it trapped the persons by either binding their hands or waists together or by making their feet stick stubbornly to the floor until they kissed. Most students fear this because one could never tell how long the kiss needed to be to end the spell. Best part of the invisible mistletoes? They were reusable!

It didn't take long for the Weasley twins to spread the word and sell more Christmas special packages to Hogwarts students. The result was pure chaos for three weeks to winter holidays. As per protocol, Weasley products could not be countered and the staff had no choice but to join the students in avoiding the little menaces.

Harry and Draco took full advantage of the situation. Whenever they heard of new invisible mistletoe, they purposefully walked to it together just so they could snog to their hearts' content in public. The shocked gasps from the slytherin house were just too wonderful and Harry ensured at least a few of this house were around to see. Draco pouted at this and had insisted the Gryffindor reaction was just as fun. Soon the entire school was buzzing with the talk of the infamous duo.

Snape as usual stuck to his routine, refusing to have anything to do with the idiotic festivities outside his rooms. Interestingly, Hermione shared his views and stuck to her library spot in the corner. Ron took it all in a stride and kept up his regular visits to the potions master but he did hope that Severus would want to spend Christmas with him.

Seamus had become victim of many of the pranks thanks to a certain dark skinned slytherin. Blaise enjoyed playing pranks on the unsuspecting Irish lad and kept targeting him. Through it all, Blaise planned his 'payment' to the twins. He thought of several ways to achieve it but none excused him from being hexed. Finally, he decided to seek the help of his rival in pranks.

To Blaise's surprise, Finnegan was more than willing to help and participate. 'Must be the Gryffindor courage that had the lad without fear for his life', Blaise thought. Grudgingly Blaise let himself respect the red head. Together they planned to sneak some 'items' into the Potions classroom and charmed these items to respond to their targets- Ron Weasley and Severus Snape. Just so it wasn't too obvious they left some un-charmed. This gave way to the brilliant idea to booby-trap all the classrooms which they lost no time to do.

The next day was filled with so many high strung emotions that it felt like Hogwarts would explode from the pressure. To the horror of the older witch, McGonagall found herself forced to kiss Luna Lovegood who giggled throughout the remaining class. Some students found themselves having to kiss the mice in transfiguration- apparently the mistletoes were not limited to humans. Professor Pomona Sprout ended up happily kissing one of her plants- if only it wasn't the foul smelling Bulbous plant that made the woman faint leaving the students to run for their lives. Thankfully, no one was stuck with the Vampire flower- that would have been disastrous. Filius Flitwick found himself running from a rocket around his classroom as did his students; the classroom was finally sealed off until all the pranks were gone. Trelawney's Divination was interesting as the students watched the fireworks on the ceiling rather than listen to morose ramblings of the teacher who had sported multicolored hair and skin for the day (thanks to another prank). The new muggle studies professor ran out howling after she was transformed into a classic Santa's elf with a dozen rockets chasing her menacingly. Astronomy tower had new stars to be studied along with a horde of twinkling mistletoes flying about, ready for the students. The ancient runes professor was smart enough to cancel his classes for the day and spent his time in his rooms reading.

The best however was Professor Snape's Potions classroom. The second, fifth, sixth and seventh years escaped because they did not have classes that day with Snape. The first years were terrorized by the exploding fireworks which caused more than the usual accidents, much to Snape's annoyance. The third years were chased out of the classroom with rockets and mistletoes. The fourth years were turned into various fuzzy animals necessitating the cancellation of class.

By the time eighth years were due to arrive, Severus Snape was in a very bad mood. Sensing this, Ron hurried from charms and rushed in to find Severus rubbing his head tiredly. He approached the man and took over the massage.

"Are you alright Sev?"

"Could have been better. Today was a nightmare!"

"Yeah. All professors have had trouble."

"This feels good."

"I'm glad. It will take the rest of them some time to get here. Relax."

"Hmm."

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Ron heard distant chatter of his classmates.

"They are here."

"Well, get to your set then."

Severus got up and laid a chaste kiss on Ron's lips. Instantly, a large red ribbon wrapped around them causing the two men to be joined from shoulder to knees. Severus looked as shocked as Ron looked.

"Tell me you had nothing to do with this" Severus growled.

"No way! If I want to kiss you I can find you later…"

"Let's get this ove…" Before he finished the remaining eighth years marched in, staring at the unusual scene before them.

"Um…" Ron blushed bright red while Severus looked ready to kill someone.

"Get out you imbeciles…"

"No way professor! This is the news of the year we have to see." Some impertinent brat earning approving nods from the others and a groan from Severus.

Ron leaned in so no one could hear what he was saying. "Looks like you'll have to show them how well you kiss, love."

"I'd rather not… but it seems we have no choice."

Ron chuckled and placed a small kiss on Severus' neck, glad no one could really see anything. He pulled back and looked into Severus' eyes and smirked. The challenge in that look egged the potion master on to initiate the kiss, forgetting all the blasted students staring and making embarrassing comments. The two pressed closer together as the kiss progressed. It wasn't long before the kiss deepened and their tongues enjoyed the languorous exploration.

Ron decided to be bold and let his hands slip slightly over Severus' behind. Severus trembled with mirth before he cupped Ron's rear and pulled him closer, nearly eliciting a moan from both of them. Ron smiled into the kiss and returned the favor as he deepened the kiss further. It came to a point when the two would have just stripped right there when Severus realized where they were and gently pushed Ron away. The confused teenager refocused on Severus with an apologetic smile. Severus schooled his emotions into his usual mask but Ron could see the arousal in the smoldering eyes.

The silence was broken when the entire class burst into applause and made rude comments. Draco and Harry stood to the side with amused grins on their faces. It took Severus most of the class time to calm them down and ended up assigning homework and shooing the lot away. Ron, Draco, Harry and Hermione stayed back.

"Well, Severus! You surprised even me!" Draco giggled.

"It was hot, Professor" Harry grinned. "I'm glad it's working out"

"Shut up brats." Severus mumbled as Ron came to stand beside him and took his hand.

"They already know, Sev. It's alright." Ron smiled.

"In that case… I'd thank you to leave. So, we can resume…" Severus wrapped an arm around Ron and dragged him to the door at the back which connected to his rooms. They were followed by loud laughter.

"O Sev! Now you've done it! They are never going to let this go."

"I don't care. It was hard holding myself in check."

"Was it? Let me see?" Ron reached down and cupped Severus engorged member and laughed.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it." Severus eyes narrowed.

"Of course, I do, love. You always turn me on."

Ron kissed Severus then, this time knowing there would be no one to disturb them. They somehow made their way to the bed, still kissing. A simple spell rid them of clothing and both men lost themselves to their need and pleasure as they held each other and made love.

* * *

After realizing their success in playing pranks that day Blaise and Seamus talked excitedly about the day's events. It was a surprise to Blaise that it was so easy to talk to the Gryffindor. He supposed the house rivalries and bias were stupid ways to gauge how well people got along which brought the slytherin to the matter of his best mate Draco Malfoy.

"Seamus? Do you know what's going on with Draco and Potter?"

"Harry and Malfoy? No idea. They have been spending a lot of time together. I heard they got caught by mistletoes quite a few times. I even saw them, real amusing."

"I saw them too but I wondered if it was… just the mistletoe…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have a feeling that they are together"

"Dating? I suppose it is possible. I mean both of them are hot."

"Hot?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. If Draco Malfoy is the slytherin prince… then Harry Potter is Gryffindor Prince. It makes sense that royalty get together!" Seamus grinned.

"Royal couple then?" Blaise laughed.

"You want to find out don't you?"

"Definitely. Want to help?"

"Stalk two gorgeous men? I'm in!"

"Stalk them? Are you forgetting who they are? We'd get hexed to the next life. Potter is the _savior_ and Draco… let's just say he can be scary as hell."

"You have a point. Leave Harry to me, he won't hurt his mates. I hope. You can stalk Malfoy."

"Still scary but I suppose I could…"

"So tomorrow then?"

"You got it."

* * *

Ginny Weasley stared at her so called boyfriend Harry Potter who was currently _snogging_ his worst rival Draco Malfoy. Sure they had broken up after the old headmaster had died but she had fully expected them to get back together after the war ended. She was the destined Mrs. Potter, she just knew it! The latest developments worried her. She had no intentions of sharing her husband and certainly not with that prick called Malfoy!

She glowered at the duo in question as they walked past her talking amicably. There was not even one moment that the two were not together. Ginny growled in frustration when she noticed a certain dark haired slytherin seething in a corner and throwing heated angry looks at the pair. Ginny's lips curled into a predatory smile as she stalked to Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy jerked violently while a red haired Gryffindor cornered her with an evil smile. Going by the general tensions between their houses she was sure to be hexed badly. It was a sore understatement that she was surprised when the red head proposed joining hands to break apart Draco and Potter. Pansy thought for a split second. Yes, this would help. She let her own nasty smile surface and the two females merged into the shadows to plan.

* * *

The next day Harry walked into the great hall in a good mood. He sat at his usual spot and was mildly surprised to find a small bar of chocolate on his plate. Smiling, he pocketed the sweet, intent on letting his sweet-toothed Veela enjoy it. He hummed as he quickly finished breakfast and went to join Draco as he left the hall.

Seamus knew there was something about that candy. Weasley wasn't some innocent fan of Harry's to leave him a bit of chocolate to show her admiration. There must be some plan that was just set in motion, he decided as he noticed the smug look on the red-head's face. Well, Seamus thought it would be fun in any case and slowly rose to follow Harry Potter.

Harry and Draco walked leisurely to their class. Harry knew the blond was fond of sweets and so offered the bar some fan had left for him. Of course, he neglected to explain _how_ he came by the tasty morsel. Draco happily pocketed it and thought it sweet of Harry to think of him. Harry, to his delight, earned himself a quick peck on the lips.

Seamus watched the exchange quietly while he grinned madly. It certainly _looked _like there was something more than mere friendship. His suspicions were confirmed but he found watching the unlikely pair was amusing, so he continued to stalk them. Unfortunately, he did not take Ancient Runes which the duo headed to. Fortunately, Blaise did and he took over the stalking.

While they waited for the class to gather, Draco decided to consume his treat. There was a strange taste to the sweet but Draco ignored it because, after all, Harry had given it to him. The remaining morning was quiet. Blaise and Seamus continued to observe but all they got to see was somewhat friendly ex-rivals. They started wondering if their assumptions were right until they got to the great hall for lunch.

Harry and Draco had the same classes for the entire day and worked alongside each other amicably. Harry had a nagging feeling that someone was watching him. He thought of catching the culprits and then decided since Voldemort was gone and his followers dead or locked up, he didn't have much to worry about. The day was good, until it was time for lunch.

Draco had been feeling off the whole day. There was a nagging feeling and he was surprised when he felt uncomfortable when Harry touched him even accidentally. In theory, it made no sense and Draco wondered what was going on. Just in case, he decided to withhold the information from his mate. As they made their way to the great hall, he felt confused for the most part. He could not place the feeling. He was frowning, which worried Harry, though the raven haired male decided to wait for his Veela to reveal what he was thinking.

They walked into the Great hall amidst familiar whispers and made their way to the Gryffindor table. Ron was waving at them excitedly but what caught Draco's eye was another red-head who was smirking smugly at them. Draco stiffened and marched to the red-head in question. What happened next shocked the entire hall.

"Ginerva Weasley." Draco said silkily and grabbed the said girl roughly and kissed her passionately. "I love you!" He declared.

Ginny was stunned at the kiss and looked very confused. Her eyes drifted pleadingly towards her brother and Harry as she struggled to get free.

"Be my girlfriend!" Draco sounded drunk.

Draco wrinkled his forehead thinking there was something wrong with the situation. What was going on? He was supposed to be in love with Harry… he was his mate. Why did he feel _love_ towards the weaselette? Strange but he could not stop himself.

"Get off me Malfoy!" Ginny screamed without any effect.

"Not unless you say yes." Draco chuckled.

"Fuck off!" Draco proved too strong for her and she was unable to get to her wand to hex him.

The Hall was flung into silence and the only sound to be heard came from Ginny. The entire populous was so focused on the pair that they did not see the dangerous crackling of magic slowly gathering around a certain person until he spoke.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry's voice rumbled and resembled thunder which was doubly scary with the lightning like magic surrounding him.

Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry and frowned. Why was Harry angry? He was being scary- practically everyone around him was scrambling away, sporting a few scratches and bleeding lacerations. Draco's hold on Ginny loosened as the girl also felt the danger rolling off of Harry.

"If this is your idea of a joke…" Harry glared.

"Joke?" Draco cocked his head, truly confused, still holding on to Ginny.

"Let her go" Harry snarled quietly as he stalked towards them.

"You like her too? Jealous Potter?" Draco asked. That didn't sound right.

Harry paused. Why was Draco asking if he liked Ginny when he knew perfectly well that he loved him? Something was wrong… but what? His anger was suddenly backed with steely determination and walked closer as if he was hunting with his eyes narrowed and magic crackling dangerously.

Once he got close enough he grabbed the blond by the arm and swung him around until he was in his arms. He held his Veela, who looked confused, tightly by the waist and searched the beautiful grey eyes. There was no malice in it, only confusion and some fear.

"You belong to me. Don't you dare kiss another" Harry hissed loud enough for every student and faculty to hear in the silent hall. After waiting for the reaction, that did not come, Harry kissed Draco with all the passion and anger he felt, ignoring the loud gasps around them. Draco just stood there transfixed and looked ravished when Harry pulled back. Harry didn't wait, he threw Draco over his shoulder and strode out of the room as Draco weakly protested.

* * *

Draco's skin hurt. He realized before long that it was because Harry's magic was still seeping out burning him. He tried to sooth the angry man by rubbing the back slowly but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Draco did not appreciate being treated like a sack of potatoes but something told him that he should allow it for the sake of self preservation.

Harry marched straight to the room of requirement which turned into the same room as the first day Harry had dragged Draco here. Harry felt the routine slightly disconcerting. Why is it that he got angry and dragged his Veela around so often? He decided it was because it was Draco; no one else could possibly elicit such strong responses from him. He had decided that something was acutely wrong. He wasn't angry at Draco, well not much but he was angry at the events.

Growling like a beast he threw the blond onto the bed and pounced on him. Draco was quietly waiting for whatever Harry would do next. He wanted to go back to his _love_. Harry could see the discomfort.

"Who do you love, Draco?"

"Ginny" Harry bristled.

"Really? What about me?"

"What about you? I suppose you are jealous because she is your ex-girlfriend? Really, get over the rejection, Potter."

"Draco. You belong to me. I don't care about Ginny. I care about you."

"You make no sense. Let me go, Potter."

"Not until I make you realize who you belong to."

Harry wandlessly removed Draco's clothes and started kissing the blond all over his chest. Draco immediately started to struggle and Harry bound his hands magically to the bedpost and continued his ministrations.

"You can't do this." Harry ignored the protest.

As the struggling escalated, Harry decided against the foreplay and quickly cast a charm to prepare Draco. It wasn't quite as effective as doing it manually but for now it will have to do. Harry positioned himself and told Draco to relax. There was a sharp pang in his heart as tears flowed from his love's eyes but Harry knew that this was the only way he could break whichever spell bound Draco. He didn't know _how_ he knew but he wasn't about to question his instincts at the moment.

He kissed Draco, effectively distracting him from thinking of his engorged member. Once he was sure Draco was engrossed in the pleasurable kiss, Harry thrust himself in with one easy movement. He continued kissing Draco as he moved in and out until they needed air and broke apart.

"Harry…"

"Draco… better now?" He asked, pausing for the moment.

"Yes… Merlin, I don't know what happened! I'm so sorry love! Something was wrong… It wasn't… I didn't"

Harry silenced him with a soft loving kiss and chuckled as Draco bucked his hips, trying to get him to move. Harry obliged happily and resumed moving at just the right pace.

"I love you" Harry whispered.

"Me too. I love you, Harry." Draco whispered back. They lost themselves in each other, assured in the love they could feel from the other.

* * *

As soon as Harry left with Draco, the great hall burst into excited chatter. They quieted again to better hear Ginny Weasley ranting about how annoying the Slytherin was and how she hated him. Hearing her berating his new friend Ron was getting angry. He thought of what had happened and wondered how. Draco loved Harry and after the last time, he wouldn't ever try this kind of cruel joke. It was _impossible _for him to like his sister. But then, why had he kissed her and proclaimed his love to her? What was he missing?

"The bastard is just messing with me to get Harry! I bet he is lying to him right now!" Ginny screamed at no one in particular. However, the moment the words were out of her mouth, pieces of the puzzle came together for Ron. Now thoroughly angry, he marched to his sister and pulled her up roughly to face him.

"What did you do?" He hissed. Once again there was absolute silence in the hall.

"What did _I _do? What's wrong with you, Ron? It's Malfoy! Of course he is in the wrong! Trying to steal _my Harry"_

"_Your_ Harry?" Ron repeated incredulously.

"Yes, we are destined to be married. He'll see that soon." Ginny grinned.

Ron felt like shaking some sense out of her but refrained.

"What did you do to get him back?" He asked calmly.

"Nothing" There was no conviction in her voice and the way her eyes drifted to the side told Ron she was lying.

"The truth, Gin" Ron growled.

"I didn't do anything to Malfoy!" She huffed.

"No, but you tried to do something to Harry." Ron stated.

"What… makes you say that?" She pulled herself together after gaping at him a moment.

"I know the effects of a love potion Gin." Ron snarled as Ginny paled.

"I… I…"

"You tried to give Harry a love potion to fall for you. Probably that blasted chocolate from this morning? Right?"

"That…" Ron shook her. "Yes, alright fine! But that idiot Malfoy ate it, it seems! Nincompoop!"

"O… I am writing to mum about this Ginny."

"No! Ron, please!"

"I'm not listening. Harry and Draco are a bonded pair who love each other very much. Your actions could have killed both of them and all of us here… only Harry's trust in Draco saved us from his out of control magic! NEVER, try this again!"

Ron shoved his sister away, thoroughly disgusted at her way of thinking. He did not even care that she fell unceremoniously and painfully to the ground. He ignored her pleas and escaped to the dungeons with his stuff.

Severus watched the display with growing unease. Ron told him about Draco and Harry and so he too was confused at his avid declaration to Ron's sister. He bristled when Potter declared Draco _belonged_ to him and proceeded to manhandle his godson. He wondered briefly if a certain potion was the culprit and then dismissed the idea. Draco was good enough in the subject to recognize it even when concealed within a food. As he contemplated, he barely registered the loud screaming from Ms. Weasley. He wondered mildly, why the professors were doing nothing then realized they were too engrossed in the drama.

Finally, Severus decided he would go find his godson and made to get up when he heard an angry yet familiar voice. Ron. What was he yelling about? Confronting the sister? Severus sat back to listen. As the story unfolded he wanted to smack his head. Potter was an idiot for picking up things without knowing where they came from. Draco was worse for being too trusting. And what was this about bonded mates? He saw Ron marching out the doors and instinctively knew where he was headed. Severus made his exit from the teacher's entrance, thoughts of his godson taking a backseat.

* * *

"So, you are here." Severus drawled as his alighted on Ron curled up miserably on his sofa.

"How did you know?"

"A hunch" Severus settled beside Ron, slightly startled when the younger man threw his arms around him with a sob.

"I can't believe her."

"Well… she has been interested in Potter for a while. But tell me. What made you suspect?"

"Draco loves Harry too much. He would never do that, even as a joke"

"What about Potter?"

"Harry too…"

"He seemed angry." Severus was trying to find out if he should worry about Draco. Harry Potter seemed half-crazed from his vantage point at the high table.

"He was but he won't hurt Draco. Don't worry."

"A little hard… Potter's magic…"

"Yeah, it does that when his emotions go out of control."

"Then shouldn't we worry?"

"No, see the scene would have upset him so much he would have destroyed the great hall. He didn't because he realized something was wrong. After their last fight… well Harry trusts Draco with his heart. As soon as he realized the behavior was odd he calmed down, a little at least. Enough to talk sensibly and not kill Ginny." Ron grinned.

"Well, I hope you are right. However, I would feel better if I could see them safe…"

"We couldn't possibly find them… even if we did… well let's say we _really _don't want to see…"

"Meaning?"

"Come on, love. You are smart enough." Severus quirked a shapely eyebrow. "They are somewhere private… probably… reaffirming their love." Severus pale as he understood and blushed when he thought Ron and him _should_ be doing the same.

"O Sev…!" Ron chuckled and pulled the man into a heated kiss.

Unfortunately, that was the moment a pair of dunderheads waltzed into the room. There was shocked silence for a few painful moments as the four stared at each other.

"What…" Ron started.

"Sorry…" Draco looked mortified.

"Um…"

"It's alright… have a seat." Severus finally told the new entrants.

"Sorry Sev… We didn't mean to… barge in" Draco apologized.

"Why are you here?" Severus asked curiously, remembering Ron's conclusions earlier.

"Um… Draco thought you'd be worried."

"O…" Severus didn't say more.

"I'm sorry Harry, Draco. It was all Ginny's fault."

"I figured. I should have checked the chocolate" Harry sighed. "I thought Kreacher already would have."

"How'd he miss?"

"Who's Kreacher?"

"Kreacher is the elf I inherited from Sirius, Draco. And he probably didn't check because it was from Ginny. Since she is a… friend…"

"Obviously… that is a bad approach" Severus snorted and Harry nodded miserably.

"How'd you fix it? Potion?"

"No, anti-love potions are not good for Draco."

"Not good?" Severus asked.

"Just that potion can poison me… one of the ingredients" Draco told him tiredly; well, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Allergy?" Severus looked unconvinced but decided to drop it. There was obviously something he was missing. "How'd you know that potion is poison to Draco?"

"I read up" Harry grinned.

"Impressive…" Severus said dryly.

"So how?" Ron prompted.

"Well… um… instinct? I vaguely remember that many problems are taken care of via… um… true love. Like a true love's kiss and all that" Harry was having trouble making this up since Draco did not want to tell Snape yet. "… and pleasure is one of the strongest things to um… show love… It worked..." Harry blushed at having to explain to Snape.

"I see…" Draco too blushed furiously as Severus looked at him.

"So… um, what do we do with the weaselette?" Draco asked uncomfortably.

"Nothing. Mum will take care of it. But be careful just in case. If she doesn't learn then we will think of something. Maybe set her up with a love potion of her own…"

"I have just the candidate too. Golye." Harry said with an evil smirk.

"Harry! She is my sister you know?"

"How about Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Well… fine I can live with that." Ron conceded.


	14. Lucius Malfoy

**A/N: Well after all the fun at Christmas it is time for some serious stuff... I wonder if I should make Lucius repent though? What do you all think? Enjoy the chapter and please review~~! A BIG thank you for all those who have reviewed so far! You guys literally make my day :D**

* * *

Things were wonderful. Draco stretched lazily to a new day. It was nearly Christmas and in just a few days he would go home. He wasn't really looking forward to it but he anticipated the dates Harry promised they would go on. He smiled happily at the prospect.

He checked the time and quickly dressed for the day. Rushing off to breakfast, he thought of the classes ahead and mentally checked that his homework was in place. He entered the great hall and ignoring the strange looks as he made his way to where Harry was seated.

It didn't feel strange to him sitting at the Gryffindor table. In fact, it was more comfortable than the hostile environment of the Slytherin table. After the war, most Slytherin looked at him with cool disdain. Malfoy name had lost some prestige, somewhat salvaged only by Harry stepping in for them. Most of them came from death-eater families anyway and viewed him as a traitor. The few who remained unbiased were avoiding contact with him fervently. They wouldn't try anything of course since the Malfoy name still held more power than most idiots in his house. He suspected soon he would be declared the head of the Malfoy House anyway, bypassing his dear father as he will be incarcerated; a fact that most people were aware of.

Things at the Gryffindor table were not bad but there were some worrying points. Major one being Hermione Granger who was getting more agitated as the days went by. She did not talk much lately and pursed her lips whenever Ron brought up Severus. Harry seemed oblivious to the fact but he knew better. Draco had seen the raven haired savior looking worriedly at his best friend. There was something going on in that girl's head that did not bear them any good. She also ignored Draco for the most part, despite his best efforts. Well, he couldn't expect _all_ of Harry's friends to like him.

It wasn't only Hermione; the other Gryffindors also bore expressions of distrust. After the fiasco the week before, Finnegan cast furtive looks at him and Harry quite often. Harry had simply smiled at the Irish lad. The others talked on hushed whispers, painfully obvious what their topic of conversation was. He simply rolled his eyes at them and ignored them. There were a precious few, like Longbottom, who had tried to follow Harry's example with some trepidation. Most did not understand the relationship or whether it was real, but attempted to accept it and were reasonably civil.

Neville Longbottom had gotten over the past and had slowly started being comfortable chatting with him. He was grateful to say the least. He knew how much Harry valued his friends, how loyal he was. It would have been painful for him if his closest friends did not approve of them. He found he enjoyed Longbottom's company and it wasn't long before they resorted to first names. The man had a shy personality but courageous nonetheless.

Surprisingly, or as expected, some people from other houses had also been friendly. Luna Lovegood had on occasion joined Draco. He understood she was a trusted friend, even though a little strange. He got along remarkably well with her, especially since she seemed to _know_ and approve of their relationship from the start. Then there were Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff forming a strange sort of amicable atmosphere between them.

Thinking carefully, it should have not mattered at all. No matter who disagreed, Draco was a Veela and his bond with Harry was protected under several creature laws. People would have to simply accept grudgingly or otherwise. However, Harry's feelings did matter. If the Draco could help convince them this was good, it would be much better. He didn't think he was doing too badly.

He was making idle chatter with those around him while holding Harry's hand under the table when a huge eagle owl swooped down and landed in front of him. He took the parchment it offered and fed it some bacon from his plate. The owl flew away with the bacon in its beak. Draco knew this was from his father; it was one of the many owls in the manor. Harry looked at his questioningly and Draco gave him a small shrug as he unrolled the parchment.

_Draco,_

_I have been hearing some very disturbing news about your behavior. Remember that the Malfoy name depends on you. You must choose your friends wisely and ensure behavior befitting a Malfoy. I trust that you will heed my warning and do accordingly. Let me not hear further upsetting news. _

_Lucius Malfoy._

"Who is it from?" Harry asked noticing the frown on his lover's face.

"Father"

"O? What does he say?"

"Read it." Draco gave the letter to Harry who frowned with each word.

"Do you think he is referring to us? Or befriending non-Slytherins?"

"Both. I cannot say though. He didn't say _what_ he heard."

"Any idea who is complaining?"

"I do."

"Well?" Harry probed when Draco didn't say.

"Greengrass."

"Astoria Greengrass?"

"Yes"

"Why would she?"

"She is supposedly my future fiancée"

"Future fiancée?"

"It's what our families wish for. I, obviously, have neither the interest nor a reason."

"You're taken" Harry grinned.

"Quite."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing. I suspect I will have to face them within the week."

"Right. Christmas."

"We will see each other?"

"I promised, didn't I?"

"That you did."

"Let's pick the date, time and place before we leave Hogwarts! That way we will know when to meet"

"I like that idea. We will discuss later. It's time for class."

* * *

Harry stormed the halls of Hogwarts with decidedly angry determined steps. Christmas break was under way but something felt wrong. Draco had not shown on their date. Harry had waited for three hours before deciding it was futile. At first he was angry but soon anxiety filled him. He reached out with what felt like their bond and was struck by an uncanny fear. He knew something was wrong and he needed to see Draco now!

Unfortunately, storming Malfoy manor was not prudent. The place was heavily guarded. Harry could break through but wondered if angering his in-laws was such a good thing. So he turned to the next best alternative- Severus Snape. He marched to the dungeons and found the painting that guarded Snape's quarters. He glared at the painting which started violently and wordlessly let him through.

"Snape!" He bellowed.

There was no answer and Harry called out again. This time there was a noise from behind one of the doors and Snape walked out glaring daggers at the teenager.

"Potter. How dare you disturb my peaceful break! How did you get in?"

"The painting let me in. And I don't care if I disturb you… sir. Where is Draco?"

"Draco."

"Yes, something is wrong. I need to see him"

"He must be at the manor…" Severus noticed the frown lines and the obviously distraught look on Harry's face and decided to play along nicely.

"Can you get me in?"

"What has you in a knot?"

"Something is wrong. He didn't turn up for the date and there is this strange feeling… I can't explain it well. I just… need to make sure he is ok."

_Date_? Severus thought idly.

"So… you need my assistance to visit him? Why are you so concerned?"

"You don't know? I was sure Draco would have by now! We discussed this…"

"What should I be told?"

"He is my Veela mate."

"You are a Veela"

"No you dolt! Draco is the Veela."

"This… is the first I heard of such a thing."

"Well he seems to like hiding it. Please help me Snape."

"Of course. I can get us past the wards… they are attuned to me. We can simply apparate."

"You are a life saver. Let's go then!"

"Now?" Snape looked wary.

"Yes… let's not waste time. Please?"

"Very well."

They left the quarters and made their way quickly down the path leading to Hogshead. As soon as they were past the wards, Severus held out a hand which Harry grabbed and they were twisting through space to reach Malfoy manor.

* * *

Harry took in the sight before him. The Manor was huge considering only three people lived in it, not counting the elves. The lawn they had landed in was a lush green, the kind that Aunt Petunia would die for. The white peacocks, though a nice touch, looked ridiculous prancing about the place. Harry's gaze shifted to the front door that looked like it could withstand a giant. There were huge knockers on it embellished with depictions of snakes.

Snape marched to the door confidently while Harry meekly followed. He realized that he would have a better chance finding Draco faster if he was with Snape. As they got closer, the dread became unbearable. What was going on? Where was Draco? What had happened? Questions swam around Harry's mind with no answers to quell them.

Snape grabbed a knocker and let it fall heavily on the door. Upon closer inspection, the doors were made from hardwood and appeared to be as thick as they were wide. Within moments the door swung open, surprisingly noiseless.

It took a moment to realize that an elf had opened the door and was now scrutinizing the visitors. Snape gave the creature a cold look and walked past it. Harry stared for a moment before following Snape. He could feel the elf staring at him, the stranger.

Snape led the way to a cozy living room where Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were sitting. Narcissa was calmly flipping through some magazine while Lucius perused The Daily Prophet. Both of the Malfoys looked up at Snape and greeted him. For a moment, Harry hid behind Snape from the occupants of the room. Once the pleasantries were over, Lucius saw Harry hanging near the door.

"Potter" He spat, "How dare you enter my home? Severus… did you bring him?"

"Yes. Potter has some _concerns_ about Draco." Snape drawled, watching for reaction from the two Malfoys.

"And what concern is Draco of yours, O Great Savior?"

"Everything to do with Draco is of my concern. Where is he?" Harry said quietly, ignoring the sneer.

"I shall not say. Now remove yourself from my property, _Mr. Potter."_

"Not until I see Draco."

"He doesn't want to have anything to do with you." Narcissa voice was soft, almost apologetic.

"Then let him tell me that, himself. Where is he?" He asked more forcefully, stepping more into the room.

"Safe… from you" Lucius spat.

"Right. Well, then, I shall find him without your help. Professor, can please keep them… occupied?"

Snape gave a small nod.

"You can't! Severus! Why are you taking _his _side?"

"Unlike you, Lucius, I care about my godson and clearly he is _not_ fine."

"You would betray our friendship?" Lucius asked, almost screaming.

"I would sacrifice it, for Draco. And… for Po…Harry" He added hesitantly.

"Traitor"

"Just sit there, Lucius." Snape drew his wand and held it loosely at his side.

Harry watched as Lucius' face took on an angry red color. His conviction grew stronger. He closed his eyes and tried to feel Draco. He wasn't sure how the connection worked but he hoped it could give a clue. The only thing he could feel was a vague sense of fear and pain. Frustrated, he turned and ran out of the room and found the stairs. He stopped wondering where Lucius could put Draco. In his room? Or Dungeons? He wouldn't put it past the slimy man to do most atrocious things to his own son.

Cursing, he thought to ask an elf but realized he didn't know any. His face relaxed when he realized he could just use a simple charm. It might not work but was worth a try. Grinning to himself, he held up his wand and muttered "_point me Draco"_. The wand immediately took off and Harry ran after it to the dungeons.

His heart fell as he realized how cold the place was and how deep Draco was probably imprisoned. His anger was rising but he controlled himself and followed the wand. The wand stopped at a door in the farthest corner of the dungeons and kept tapping against it. Harry grabbed his wand back and pointed to the rather large lock on the door. _"Alohamora"_ With a click the lock fell and the door swung open.

Inside was dark and damp air assaulted Harry as he stepped in. He immediately muttered "_Lumos"_ and light shone from the tip of his wand. He slowly inspected the room from one side to the other. There seemed to be no one inside. Harry frowned. Had the wand been tricked? He found a torch nearby and lit it. He followed along the wall until a few torches were lit. He turned around the room searching for something. Maybe there was a trap door that led to Draco. Maybe… all thought froze as the pile of rubbish in the corner stirred.

Harry ran to the corner and pulled the rags away to reveal Draco. He was shivering and looked worn and tired. He had a black eye and he was bleeding from several cuts. Harry's anger rose but he knew his priorities. He cast a warming charm over Draco and levitated him into his arms. Cradling the almost cold body, Harry stomped back to Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Severus was angry. He knew what Lucius was capable of. He had long suspected the man of abusing his wife and son but never had any proof. It enraged him, to say the least, to find that Draco might have been hurt even though his former friend was under house arrest _without_ a wand. He cursed silently, hoping all was well.

He did not look forward to Harry's reaction if something had happened. The boy had shown incredible ability but after Voldemort was gone that ability kept growing. As of now, if Harry was angry enough, he could potentially burn down the manor.

"Cissa, tell me you are not party to… this"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"It does not take a genius to figure out that Draco has been locked up somewhere in the manor. Were you part of this?"

"Severus…"

"Just answer me! Damn your husband! If you can stand up to Voldemort for Draco, you can do so again… even if it is Lucius!"

"You… are right. I really should stand up for us…"

"Do you know where Draco is?"

"I am unaware as to what Lucius had done. I do know Draco his wand."

"He was always smart."

"Heh… the boy is sufficiently punished." Lucius cackled.

"What did you do?" Nacissa asked.

"Why punished him of course. Too bad I don't have a wand. He could use a few rounds of _Crucio."_

"You… hurt him…" Narcissa trembled slightly and Severus grew more agitated.

Narcissa stood and went over to her husband and glared at him angrily.

"What do you want to do? I promise to support your decision Cissa." Severus said as calmly as he could.

"You… Lucius you have terrorized us enough. I have been afraid… it's time I did what needs to be done. It's time to leave him" She gave Severus a miserable smile.

"Narcissa! Don't listen to the traitor!"

"Shut up!" The female shouted uncharacteristically. "I have had enough! You will not lay your hand on my son. And you will grant me divorce."

"Di…Divorce?"

"You heard me. I had to endure the dark lord in my home because of you. I watched my son being crushed because of your demands. I watched him being tortured. I watched him grow up too fast. I tried, Lucius. I tried to stand by you and protect you. I tried to love you… but no more. I am tired."

There was a stunned silence as Lucius took in the words. The silence, however did not last long as sounds of breaking objects and stomping feet filled the manor. The noise was joined by the distinctive squeaking of the house elves. Severus swore and grabbed Narcissa and ducked behind the armchairs. Narcissa looked confused and started to ask something when Harry entered the room.

"Professor."

"Yes?"

"Draco is in the other room. He needs healing"

Severus gulped at the calm voice and wondered if it was safe to come out of his hiding place.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you… yet. Go, before I lose control."

Severus grabbed Narcissa and slowly walked towards the exit, towards Harry. Harry glared at Narcissa.

"I'll let you off this once… because obviously it wasn't your idea." Harry said and stepped aside to let the two pass. "He is in the parlor… I think. Down the corridor at the end by the stairs." Narcissa nodded and marched out with Severus trailing behind.

"Now…" Harry turned to Lucius. Severus threw his friend a worried glance but decided to not care and walked off to see to Draco.

* * *

Harry could feel his magic running wild as his anger rose. Tendrils of raw energy were leaking out from him reaching and destroying anything they touched. Once Snape and Draco's mother got out of the room, Harry let his control falter. Lucius simply stared and refused to move.

"You… monster. How could you hurt him like that? Your own son?" Harry bit out.

"He is my son. I will do what I like" Came the haughty reply.

"Wrong answer." Harry said and let his anger do the rest.

The magic swirled around him and broke the delicate glass pieces scattered around the room. The chairs nearest to Harry burst into flames and licked at the sofa on which Lucius perched.

"Calm down, Potter." Lucius struggled to not show his fear.

"_Calm down?!"_ Harry shouted, effectively making Lucius tremble.

"You'll bring down the house…" Lucius tried to reason.

"Right after I kill you"

Then Harry's magic lashed out. Brightly colored tendrils whipped the elder Malfoy's face and every part that was exposed. Within moments the expensive robes Lucius wore with pride were in tatters. Harry laughed hysterically as Lucius attempted to hide behind the sofa. Promptly the sofa burst into smithereens and the attack on the man resumed. Lucius tried to duck and run out of the way but Harry's magic always found him. The man was covered in bleeding gashes and huffing with effort within barely five minutes. However, Harry was enraged and it simply was not enough.

As he thought of inflicting more pain to Lucius, the magic wildly danced around Harry making a dangerous hit zone around him. Lucius had tried to tackle the teenager but had only managed to end up with a burnt chest and face. Harry had laughed pleased at the sorry sight Lucius made.

"Harry…"

Draco's weak voice called to him amid the madness of his thoughts. Harry whipped around and saw Draco stagger into the room.

"No, Love. Stay there… I… can't control my magic right now."

"You can." Draco kept coming close.

"No! Don't try to talk me out of punishing him"

"It doesn't matter. You came for me"

"But he…"

"Harry. Let it go. The anger is no good."

Harry watched in dismay as Draco's skin split but the blonde kept coming closer. Harry knew his magic would end up ripping his lover to pieces if couldn't control it but he didn't know how. He tried to squelch in anger even as he panicked at seeing Draco being slowly covered in cuts. He felt Lucius try to attack him again but ignored him.

"Please Draco! I… don't want to hurt you!"

Draco paused and looked at Harry for a moment before his features locked in a determination and he moved forward. Harry struggled to get his power under control. His heart lurched when a deep gash appeared on Draco's cheek. _No, no, no, no…_ He kept mumbling the one word with growing anxiety.

"Draco" Harry nearly sobbed.

"Harry. I trust you. You won't hurt me…too much." He smiled wryly.

Draco's smile made Harry more miserable. Draco crossed the remaining distance in a rush and wrapped his arms around Harry. Instinctively, Harry's arms came around Draco. The moment the two were in an embrace the wildly raging magic calmed and swirled about them in soft hues. It was still out of control but Harry felt his anger ebb away. He pulled away from Draco to take a look at him.

"It's… healing."

"It's your magic." Draco smiled.

Harry watched as most of the scratches and gashes were healed and some color returned to Draco's face.

"Well, I suppose I can heal without knowing much about healing spells. Nifty ability." Harry grinned.

"Yeah. Thank you for finding me."

"There is no need to thank me, love. You know, I will come for you any time. But, now, I do not intend to let you out of my sight indefinitely." Draco giggled.

"Are you going to kidnap me?"

"Perhaps. I love you, Draco"

"I love you too"

"Now, let me… _calmly_ tell off Lucius."

"_Calmly._ Don't hurt him more. He is not worth it._"_ Draco stressed and the two turned to the man in question.

"Lucius, you are lucky your son is nice." Harry muttered to the older man.

By now, Narcissa and Severus reentered the room and stood shocked at the doorway.

"Just kill me now and get it over with. I will not see my son defile himself."

"Death is too kind Lucius. Tell me, why would he defile himself?"

"He chose you!"

"Yes… I am lucky for that. However, considering the bond, you must know our proximity is inevitable."

"Bond? What bond?" Lucius screeched.

"Draco… he doesn't know?"

"I am also not aware… of this bond." Narcissa said with worry and walked towards Draco to hold his hand.

Draco looked at his mother and smiled.

"It doesn't matter because even before this bond became apparent, I loved Harry."

"O… regardless what is this bond?" His mother asked with a frown.

"Veela bond. Draco is a Veela." Harry supplied.

"O my! Those are almost always romantic! My dear boy! Why didn't you tell me? You must have gotten the dormant genes from both the Malfoys and the Blacks!"

"I… it wasn't a convenient time, mother." Narcissa nodded.

"It's creature blood?" Lucius muttered.

"Yes. Now you see how you can do nothing? We are protected by all laws."

"There are ways to…"

"Shut up, I don't want to" Harry snarled.

"The Malfoy line…"

"Funny you bring that up! You should have thought that before manhandling _my_ Draco!"

"What do you mean?" Lucius frowned.

"Your heir is pregnant. You might have killed the next Malfoy with your own hands."

"What?! Impossible! You lie!" Lucius got up with difficulty and came toward them.

"Of course. Tell me Lucius, how much does your addled brain remember? Wizards can get pregnant."

"Not unless…"

"Yes, I read. I am lucky to be one of those powerful wizards that need no help."

"You are serious, Harry?" Draco whispered.

"Yes love. I just realized as my magic was healing you. I could see the baby's aura." Harry stroked Draco's flat stomach with a small smile.

"Is… he… she fine? Not hurt?" Draco shook.

"As far as I can tell the child is as strong as you love. Don't worry; we will have Pomfrey check you soon."

"Baby…" Narcissa whispered with awe as her hand traced Draco's flat stomach.

"So you see, Lucius… you are an idiot. I withdraw any further support from you. I want you in Azkaban, away from my family."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me. I do not need a maniac near my children."

"Neither do I." Draco said quietly. "You were never a good father to me but I intend to do better by my children." He told Lucius and buried his head in Harry's shoulder.

"We shall go home." Harry turned them and started walking towards the exit slowly. He paused and spoke to Narcissa. "I am sure you won't hurt him, not willingly, Narcissa. So, you are welcome to be a part of our family. But I will warn you of following the old man's stupid plans in the future."

"Thank you… Harry. Lucius has no power over me now. I'm happy for both of you."

Harry nodded without turning back and led Draco out to the garden and then apparated them to Hogwarts.

Narcissa turned to Lucius and looked at her deranged looking husband with disgust.

"Lucius, I will have my attorney came in tomorrow. I hope you will not fight it."

Lucius did not reply and kept mumbling. Narcissa took a deep breath before letting it slowly go and leaving for her private quarters.

Severus was torn. On one hand he wanted to help his long time friend. On the other he was angry enough to kill the bastard. When, Lucius looked at him and asked him to heal the wounds, Severus refused flatly stating that Lucius deserved it. He told Lucius that their friendship was over and that he would not be helping in any manner and left without as much as a glance.


	15. The Burrow

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I have a feeling it's a filler chapter but it was fun to write. I don't know anyone as... robust as Molly or Ginny so if their characters are off... forgive me XD Enjoy and please review! ^_^**

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry called holding Draco to his side protectively.

"Mr. Potter. Why am I not surprised? What adventure brings you here today?" The kindly witch walked out from her office and stared curiously at her two frequent patients.

"It's for Draco. Can you check if he is okay?" Harry led the blond to a bed and settled him.

"He looks fine?"

"Harry's magic healed most of the wounds…" Draco told her with a grin.

"O my… that's rare." She went over to Draco and cast a few diagnostic charms. "Well, it seems you are mostly fixed… you had several lacerations, broken ribs and bruised face along with a black eye? Merlin what have you been up to?" She said as she stared at the parchment that materialized.

"Long story."

"His father." Harry declared dryly as more magic leaked from him.

Pomfrey stared at the aristocratic blond and wondered how she had missed it. Was Lucius Malfoy an abusive parent? Poor Draco. How long had this been going on? She had seen enough abuse cases to have an idea of the extent of damage both physical and mental this sort of thing had on a person.

"Perhaps, I should do a thorough exam? You might need it against him…"

"That will help" Harry agreed. "Can you check on the baby first though? I don't think Draco will calm down otherwise." Harry smirked with mirth.

"Baby? O dear!" Pomfrey cast her charms with a smile. "O the baby is healthy. Two months along, do you want to know the gender?"

"Your call, Dray."

"I… want to know." Draco smiled.

"It's a boy. Don't worry; he is developing well despite… your ordeal. Who is the father?"

"That would be me" Harry beamed.

"O my! To think the infamous rivals are expecting a little one! House unity indeed." She chuckled.

"Yep, Dumbledore must be proud of us." Harry chuckled.

"Ok… Draco, I want to do a full diagnostic and pull a full history. It will detail all the injuries you have had and how they were healed. If there are any unhealed old wounds they would also show up. Is that alright?"

"Yes." Draco nodded.

"You can get a full past history?" Harry looked interested.

"Yes, Harry."

"Even muggle treatments?" Harry looked thoughtful.

"Yes. Now stay still Draco."

As Madam Pomfrey worked, Draco watched Harry and wondered why he was so interested in this. When he understood, he felt sad about all that he had gone through. He silently vowed to be a loving parent and to never raise a hand against his children. He and Harry had gone through so much. Draco controlled himself before tears could fall.

"Was it Lucius? All these injuries… some are Quidditch."

"Yes… well he was displeased with me often since I was ten. He was worried I won't be in slytherin."

"After that?" Harry asked curiously.

"He didn't like that I wanted to befriend you… then the dark lord. There was always some _righteous _reason. He wasn't always bad… just cold. In the end he did risk it all to save me…" Draco said bitterly.

"It's ok, Draco. He can't harm you now. Don't make excuses for him." Harry gathered the teen into his arms.

"I know." Draco smiled. "Forget him… you are going to let Madam Pomfrey do the full diagnostic?"

"I'm… not sure."

"Do it Harry. I want to get back at them." Draco turned pleading eyes on Harry.

"Fine… suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Am I missing something Harry?" Pomfrey asked worriedly.

"Do the diagnostic, Madam Pomfrey. You'll know soon enough I guess."

She cast her charms and a rather large scroll was laid in her hands. As she read the document, the matron could not help shed a few tears even as she paled with each recorded injury.

"O Harry! How could they?! Was it your muggle family?"

"Yes…"

"Well… I will have you take a few medicines. Some injuries are not well healed."

"How long?"

"A month. I'll have Severus brew another batch for you. Merlin they hurt you worse than Voldemort.  
I wonder if we can cure some of the effects of starvation…" She mumbled to herself.

"Keep this to yourself, please. I don't need media on this unless I sue them."

"I understand, dear. May I share this with Severus? He might be able to come up with a better potion…"

"I trust Snape, so alright. I hope he isn't too shocked." Harry chuckled.

"Well on to more important matters…" The witch turned on them with a glint. "How long have you two been sexually active?"

"Um… for a few months." Draco admitted.

"You boys should know better than this! Do you not know the charms to prevent pregnancy?"

"No. We did not expect this to happen." Harry said.

"Will you keep it then?" Harry's eyes flashed.

"Of course we will! How can you even…"

"Calm down dear, I have to ask. Part of healer code. Now… the baby going to be Malfoy, I suppose?"

"Shouldn't he be a Potter?" Draco asked.

"Well, you're not married so…"

"But we are bonded?" Harry asked confused.

"Bonded?"

"I inherited my Veela heritage. Harry is my mate" Draco explained.

"O… You two like to surprise me." She shook her head. "Well, I suppose you are practically married. I suggest you speak to the headmistress about the rooms. You'll need to take care of him, Harry."

"I agree. For once I like wizarding laws about this." Harry grinned.

"Is everything alright?" Severus' surly voice startled them all.

"Severus! What brings you here?"

"I came to check on Draco." He drawled.

"You…?"

"He is my godson." Severus explained. "Are you well, Draco? The baby?"

"Everything is fine Severus."

"Thank you for your help." Harry added.

"I am glad to be of service."

"Well… three shocking men" Pomfrey shook her head. "Are there any more shocking surprises? Just lay them all out!"

"Well, Poppy. That would hardly be any fun." Severus smirked causing the others to laugh.

"Well, it's good you are here… Harry, you are sure, right?" Pomfrey glanced at the teen.

"Show him, I dare hope he won't make fun of me." Harry grinned though a shadow of doubt crossed his face.

Severus took the offered scroll and red the top and was instantly shocked. He looked at Harry and back at the scroll to ensure he understood that he was being allowed to read Harry's medical history. Harry smiled encouragingly and Severus gulped before reading the rest. As he made his way through the document laboriously, he grew increasingly angry and his face was flushed. Draco had his arms around Harry comfortingly.

"Potter… what is this?" Severus asked.

"My past."

"This is all real?"

"Yes… I finally let Madam Pomfrey to do her tests on me."

"I… didn't know Petunia could be so…"

"I understand. It's not your fault for not knowing. But I do hope you can help me… heal."

"Of course. Allow me a few days. Potter… I am sorry you had to go through this..." Harry simply nodded and Severus swept out of the room unable to control his emotions any longer.

* * *

Ron sat at the table at burrow wondering if he should wait to tell his mother about Ginny. There would be a lot of screaming and maybe even hexes but it was the right thing to do, or was it? He contemplated waiting until after Christmas. Then he recalled that had Ginny's plan worked, Harry would have spent yet another Christmas in misery. In addition Draco would have been devastated. As a good friend and brother, he supposed telling Molly Weasley immediately was the best course of action.

He watched his mother bustling about the kitchen. Of course Ginny was pretending to help. He was only beginning to see just how spoiled his sister had become. He groaned as he remembered her hexes and wondered if he could now dodge them. He waited until Ginny went upstairs and turned to his mother.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"I need to tell you something…"

"What Ronnie? Is it about Severus?"

"No mum, it's about Ginny. I want to tell you privately, first."

"Something happened? It isn't serious?"

"It's fine now, but you should know. So take a walk with me after Ginny goes off to the bath?"

"Sure" Molly smiled at her son; besides, she could use a walk.

Ginny returned at that moment and Ron decided to go sit outside. He idly thought of Severus for the next half hour until Molly joined him.

"Hey mum"

"Hey. So, what has you so worried?"

"It's Ginny, Mum. She did something horrible to Harry."

"What could she do that's so horrible?" Molly laughed. "Ginny loves Harry, Ron. All is fair in love and war" she winked at her son who was not amused.

"Even using love potion is fair? Especially when Harry is finally happy with someone he loves deeply?"

"Love potion?! She didn't!"

"She did."

"Who is this person Harry likes? Surely, Ginny is better?"

"No mum. Harry seems to be gay. He never thought about it but after we went back to school and he met him again… things took off. Those two have been pining for each other for seven years, mum. It wasn't easy for them, they had to hide their feelings or ignore them as the case might be. Both deserve this happiness."

"Surely Ginny did not know?"

"She knew Harry was with him. She might not know the entire story, though. Still forcing someone to fall in love with you is despicable. Now, Harry has to be on guard again!"

"You are right, Ron. She shouldn't have. But tell me who it is?"

"You won't go scream at Harry will you?"

"No, dear. After my son is Severus' mate, I think I can handle other shocks." Molly chuckled.

"Harry's partner is really good mum. He helped with Severus too. He is now a good friend, so don't judge him too much."

"Alright! I promise."

"It's Draco"

"Malfoy kid?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure it's alright Ron? I mean Harry and Draco did hate each other?" She had a worrying frown.

"Quite sure. You should have seen them! Harry ignored Draco for a day… Draco tried finding out why and he came to talk to me. Harry was being a prat though and ended up pushing Draco too much who punched him. Hermione and I were searching for them all over! We didn't know about them at the time and were sure they were off killing each other!" Ron laughed.

"What happened?"

"Well Harry followed Draco to his room and they talked. Harry apologized and when we found them they were snogging each other silly."

"O my!"

"Yup, Hermione was livid! We also found out that Draco accidently poisoned Harry"

"WHAT?!"

"He didn't mean to Mum. See Draco is a Veela too. He didn't realize his claws were out and ended up scratching Harry"

"Merlin! What's with all the Veela?!"

"I wonder? Maybe it's magic compensating for all the magical people that died?"

"Possibly. So what happened?"

"Hermione won't let Draco near Harry and Harry lost consciousness. When Draco realized what happened, he was so frantic. He rushed to him ignoring Mione and sucked the poison out and healed him."

"Really! There is never a dull moment in Harry's life! But this still doesn't convince me Ronald."

"I know mum. Draco really cares. I needed help understanding Severus… Draco is his Godson. So, Harry and Draco offered to tell me what they know because they both want Severus to be happy. Harry… he ended up talking a bit about his time with Dursleys…"

"He did?"

"Yeah. He seemed comfortable Draco knowing. The look of worry on Draco's face was unmistakable Mum. They love each other and I dare say are perfect together. Ginny needs to stop this fanatic behavior before Harry decides to hurt her. His magic almost killed people when Draco declared his love for Ginny."

"Why would Draco do that?" Molly looked confused.

"See, Draco loves chocolate. Harry gave him the chocolate that Ginny laced with the potion."

"So Draco ended up…"

"Ginny was livid and blamed Draco. But she didn't see just how much danger she was in… all of us were in. Harry was nearly out of control. If he didn't trust Draco so much, he might have blown up the great hall."

"How'd he control himself?"

"He realized Draco must be under influence. Since he didn't want to hurt him, he calmed down but ended up stalking off with a screaming blond over his shoulder" Ron grinned.

"That must have looked fun" Molly giggled.

"Yeah. I have yet to tease Draco about it! But mum, I'm worried. Gin didn't show any remorse, even after I shouted at her and told her that Harry was taken. She didn't care. She was so selfish. I'm worried she'll hurt herself and others." Ron looked at his mother pleadingly.

"I'll talk to her, Ron. But I doubt it will help."

"We were thinking of letting her experience the effects of a love potion, what do you think?"

"What if she does something stupid? That's not a good idea." Molly blanched slightly.

"We were thinking of using another girl. Can't do much that is stupid… Two witches need a ritual to you know…" he turned red. "So we thought, we could get her to fall for Parkinson. I know for a fact that girl wants Draco, so she might have helped. It will show them that it's wrong. Hopefully they'll get it."

"Let me try talk, Ron. If it doesn't work then try your method. Just make sure she is safe alright?"

"Of course. I'm sure Severus will help as well."

"How are things with Severus?"

"Good, mum. He finally believes that I love him and he is starting to allow himself to love as well."

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you really love him?"

"Yes mum. It's strange but yes I do love Severus. He isn't as hard and harsh as he pretends to be. He hasn't had a great life either and years of spying! Merlin, I still wonder how he pulled it off. He has been alone so long. He is unhappy, insecure, loving yet unsure, intelligent, funny. Did you know he actually adores his students? He acts like he hates them but he would do anything to get them to learn important things about potions. He believes potions are a wizard's best friend!" Ron chuckled.

"Well I agree with the last part" Molly said seriously. "Potions are important!"

"Of course, mum. I'm trying to learn them better. What better way to get closer to my dear Potions master?"

"He would be touched in the least" Molly agreed.

"I hope he feels happy." Ron smiled.

"The meatloaf should be done… I should go take care of that."

Molly hurried off leaving Ron to think about Severus once again. The dinner went on without incident but after it Molly asked Ginny about school building up to the incident.

"So, Ginny dear. How is school"

"It's good, mum"

"Anything you want to share?" Ginny thought for a moment.

"Not really. It's fairly boring after last year. Though I am glad to be out of constant danger."

"I see. How's Harry?"

"O he is great!" Ginny brightened up. "It won't be long until he asks me out again!"

"Dear, I heard Harry is with someone else?"

"He is delusional! We all know I am perfect for him." Ginny said smugly.

"Gin? If he is with someone else seriously… maybe you should move on?" Bill spoke up quietly.

"O, it's just a fling… nothing serious. He'll come around. I'll make sure of it."

"Ginny. Harry is in a serious relationship with Draco and you know it. You need to stop this nonsense." Ron growled at his sister.

"Shut up Ron. You know nothing. Harry can't be gay!"

"Ginny! How can you be so rude?" Arthur admonished but Ginny just glared at Ron.

"Gin. Ron told me about what you did to Harry." Ginny blanched.

"YOU Traitor! You'd rather take that ferret's side than your own sister?!"

"That _ferret_ is one of my friends and happens to be my mate's godson and my best friend's love. So, shove it, Gin. You are being unreasonable and I do not have to support you!"

"MUM!" Ginny turned to their mother.

"What did you do, Gin?" Molly was unusually calm.

"I just used a _simple _love potion. Harry didn't even have that chocolate" Ginny pouted.

"No but Draco did. You almost took away another person he loves from him." Ron muttered.

"_SIMPLE_ love potion, Ginny?" Molly's voice took on more volume and a more dangerous tone.

"O come on mum! Harry loves me, he just doesn't know it! I was just helping him!"

"Ginerva Weasley! Playing with someone's free will is evil! I do not remember raising such a selfish daughter!" Molly shouted.

"Your mother is right. You need to apologize to Harry and Draco." Arthur said as a matter of fact.

"WHAT?! I did nothing wrong! Why should I apologize? I can't believe this!"

"GINNY WEASLEY, YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Molly screeched

Arthur placed a calming hand on his wife while Ginny stormed away to her room; seconds later they heard her door slam.

"Well… that went well" Charlie chuckled.

"Ron, I think you might not have much choice. Tell Harry and Draco to be careful."

"Yeah mate, our baby sister can be dangerous. I saw her fight that night."

"She can only fight because of Harry. Hell, she is alive thanks to him! How can she…" Ron growled.

"Calm down, Ronnie. Tell us more about our adoptive brother and his love life!" Charlie sounded excited.

"I am curious as well…" Bill voiced his thoughts.

"I thought Draco Malfoy was enemy number one? How is it that they are in a relationship now?" Arthur asked.

"Arry is 'appy? He is such a nice boy" Fleur added.

Ron grinned at his remaining family who all looked curious and launched into the romantic escapades of the savior himself.

* * *

Ginny's anger flowed over to the next day and Ron couldn't care less. He avoided the girl altogather nad spent his time re-reading his old potions texts. He figured he should make an attempt to get better at the subject. Molly had tried a few more times to convince her daughter of her folly without much success. Ron wondered where she had got her stubbornness from. The situation did not improve any after the tense day.

The next morning Ron was surprised to find Hedwig calmly waiting for him to wake up. He greeted the owl and petted her, promising to feed her in a bit. He took the letter from her and let her perch on his shoulder. He made his way down to the laundry, letting Hedwig access some owl treats and filled a bowl with water for her. He leant on the door frame and unfolded the letter.

The contents of the letter were disturbing. Harry informed him that Draco was hurt badly by his father and included a brief note on how he was rescued. Ron scowled at the paper and cursed the elder Malfoy under his breath. He nearly crumpled the paper in anger but managed to read the plea for him to come to Hogwarts. He got the distinct impression that Harry was finding it difficult to deal with things. He made up his mind fairly easily and marched to the kitchen.

"Ron? Why do you look so worried, dear?"

"Something happened, mum. Draco…"

"What happened?" Molly quickly wiped her hands and went to hug her son.

"His father hurt him. Harry and Severus rescued him."

"Hurt him?"

"I don't know the details but Harry seems really worried."

"Poor boy."

"I'm going to them."

"Of course dear. When?"

"As soon as I get myself ready…" Ron said with determination.

"I'll contact Minerva and let her know, maybe you can floo there."

"Thanks mum."

Ron raced up to his room and quickly showered and dressed. Molly contacted the headmistress and was given a time when Ron could floo into her office. Molly thanked her and set about preparing a basket for her adoptive son and his mate. On second thought she put together some homemade cookies and holiday foods for Severus as well. Satisfied with her hampers, she made a breakfast for her family and waited.

"Mum? What did Professor say?"

"She said you can floo in at nine. You have another half hour, have some breakfast."

"I don't know if I can manage to eat right now…"

"Try dear. Just some eggs and toast perhaps?"

"Okay"

"I have something for you to take." She produced the hampers. One had a bright red ribbon on it and the other a green.

"One's for Severus. The other for Harry and Draco. You simply must have some holiday cheer!"

"Severus is going to kill me if I give him the red one." Ron eyed it.

"That's why his has a green ribbon. I put in a bottle of wine for him. I'm sure he will like it."

"Mum? Where'd you get the wine?"

"I've been saving it, Ron. Don't worry."

"I hope you didn't…"

"Don't be silly. If you _must_ know, I exchanged some of my fabulous fruitcake for it. Aunt Margaret always did love those and requested it."

"I'm getting ideas for a business mum." Ron smirked.

"Business?"

"Yeah. We all know how yummy your food is. Why don't you sell some of them? Like cakes and other goodies? You could even owl them. I know Harry always appreciated your mince pies."

"That's an idea Ron but I don't know if I can do it… it's not easy."

"Mum, with exception of Gin we are all adults. In another year, she will also be thinking of her career and soon all of us will get out of your hair and leave you bored."

"Bored?" Molly chuckled.

"Bored." Ron agreed. "It could give you something to do. Think about it?"

"Alright. I guess I do see your point. It's awfully lonely when you lot aren't around."

"I'm sure you'll be brilliant! I can just see a horde of owls flooding the Burrow." Ron grinned.

"O you're learning to flatter people!"

"Am I?" Ron said innocently and grinned.

The mother and son enjoyed a good conversation until Arthur and the others started to join them. They were told of the impromptu decision to go to Hogwarts and the reason for it. All the Weasleys agreed with Ron's decision. When Ginny heard the news she bristled and insisted on following her brother.

"But! Harry needs me!"

"No he doesn't Gin. He needs someone to help him with Draco and you're hardly fit for the job." Ron told her.

"Don't be a prat, Ron. I'm Harry's girlfriend."

"I'm not sure you ever were."

"You are saying, you never saw us snog?!"

"I saw it. In retrospect… I do believe you started it and he was merely… obliging you." Ron returned coolly.

"He kissed back!" Ginny screeched.

"Yeah, like the gentleman he is"

"I'm going!"

"No."

"You can't stop me."

"Maybe but the Headmistress can and I'm sure she will"

"You can't make her!"

"I don't think I need to, Gin. Listen just get out of my way. I'm really not in the mood for this."

"O no you don't. Not after insulting me."

"I don't see where I insulted you, sister. I'm merely pointing out the truth."

"Truth?! What do you know of the truth."

"ENOUGH GINNY"

"But MOM!"

"Just go to your room, now." Arthur told his daughter.

"Dad? You too? I can't believe this! I'm going to Hogwarts and no one can stop me." She lifted her chin defiantly.

"You aren't going anywhere." Arthur told her.

"I should go now." Ron checked his watch and approached the fireplace.

"Send our regards to all of them, Ron." The rest, but Ginny, nodded.

"Sure."

Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Ginny approaching the fireplace and realized that she wanted to tag along. Ron was over come with a burst of anger and he turned swiftly and pointed a wand at her.

"_Petrificus Totalus"_ Ron said quietly and muttered. "You made me do this. You can _enervate _her after I'm gone." Ron told them room in general and stepped through the floo, disgruntled.

"Well, that's one way to stop her." Charlie commented after Ron left.

"I'm not sure I want to revive her…" Bill admitted.

"Maybe we should just tuck her in?" Arthur suggested, hoping his wife would agree. None of them wanted to deal with Ginny at the moment.

"Do what needs to be done" Molly sighed and returned to her kitchen leaving three very happy and grinning Weasley men.


	16. The Future

**A/N: I was in the mood to make Harry's life... complicated in a good way. Now that the baby is on the way, might as well get Daddy working, right? Well, I can only hope I didn't overdo things XD (Probably did... that kinda mood) Well, ENJOY! Thank you for all the reviews~~!**

* * *

Over the next two days Harry noticed that Draco was feeling depressed. They had got McGonagall's permission to stay at Hogwarts while she organized their rooms for the remaining year. Harry decided to let Ron know what was going on. He also owled Narcissa and requested her to send Draco's stuff to Hogwarts. She had responded immediately and a house elf was sent within hours with Draco's trunk. He also managed to apparate to Grimmauld place where he was staying to retrieve his own trunk- he had to sneak away when Draco was sleeping because the blond refused to let him out of sight for more than a minute.

Harry wasn't sure but was nearly convinced that the strange behavior was related to the pregnancy. Draco was feeling insecure and moody. Given the recent events, he was even more nervous. He constantly worried about the baby and had taken to dragging Harry to the library to read voluminous literature on Veela pregnancies. Harry was patient, mainly because he could see how much Draco already loved their child. There was a wondrous feeling in him when he thought of the family Draco was going to give him.

A small thought worried him though. According to all laws he and Draco belonged together. However, Harry could not help but want to claim the blond as his own. He thought of it thoroughly and finally decided putting a ring on his darling was something he wanted. So, when Ron showed up and it was clear that Draco felt safe enough with him, Harry sneaked away on pretense of gathering more information on children. Draco looked annoyed but let him go.

* * *

Harry went into Daigon alley somewhat disguised and made his way to the new jewelry shop that the girls were addicted to lately. He entered with confidence and made his way to the rings. He had an idea what he wanted. A simple ring with emerald and gold design with something to do with lions and snakes. He wanted it to be meaningful. Unfortunately, there was nothing matching his desire. Noticing his crestfallen look, the shop owner approached him.

"Excuse me, sir? May I perhaps be of assistance?" The older gentleman asked softly.

"Um… I wonder."

"You don't see anything you like?"

"No…"

"How about you tell me what you had in mind?"

"I want a pair of rings in green, gold and silver with maybe an engraving or something of a lion and serpent…"

"Is this for a wedding, perhaps?"

"Yes. You see I want it to represent both of us."

"I'm guessing one is Gryffindor and other slytherin?" The man chuckled.

"Yes" Harry blushed.

"Well the type of design you want is not popular, Mr…"

"Just call me Harry." Harry sighed as the man looked closely, knowing he would be recognized.

"O my, Harry Potter! A pleasure, really." The man grinned at him. "Now, for your requirement, I am sure we can come up with a suitable design. Would you like to wait in the back?"

"Design? You are going to design it now?" Harry blinked. He was pleased that the man didn't dwell on his fame much.

"Of course! Since you have mentioned it, I find combining house colors interesting. It might just give me an advantage over my fellow jewelers! Just think! All the inter house couples could find their perfect rings right here! I am excited and the first set will be for Harry Potter!" The man prattled as he led Harry to his workroom.

Once Harry was settled into the comfortable chair and provided tea, the man who identified himself as Jasper Silvers. The man insisted on using first names just as much as Harry. Harry had to wonder if the strange man was always like that. He watched as Jasper gathered some parchment and various charcoals- come were strangely enough colored. Harry was sure charcoal only came in black but what did he know?

"So, Harry. Do you want to include your family crest?"

"Um… not really but I think the Griffin in the crest represents me quite well…"

"O a griffin? And a serpent?"

"Well a dragon rather. A serpentine dragon." Harry said after thinking of the Malfoy crest.

"Hm… How about one animal on each? Yours can have the dragon and your partner can have the Griffin?"

"No, I'd rather they be identical…"

"I may have a solution…" Jasper scratched deftly on his parchment and smiled tenderly at his design when finished.

"May I?" Harry asked, unable to withhold his curiosity.

Jasper handed him the paper without protest and waited for the reaction. Harry studied the design. There were two lines on the top and bottom which he assumed were the edges of the rings. A griffin was stretching lazily on one side of the parchment, its body flowing powerfully and naturally to the left. Under the griffin's chin the dragon's head was almost nuzzling the griffin affectionately. The dragon's body coiled and flowed towards the right of the parchment. Both creatures sported wings which flew up above the border and met in a neat arch. The whole design looked slightly intimate but nonetheless beautiful. Harry was impressed.

"Wow. I didn't think someone could come up with something like this… in such a short time!" Harry stared at the design.

"Thank you for the compliment." Jasper smiled. "The bodies will be etched in and will sort of disappear around the back of the ring. The front will show the two head. The space between the wings can hold a jewel. Perhaps a diamond? Or if you wish a large ruby or emerald."

"What do you recommend?"

"I believe Dragon should have red eyes… ruby. And the griffin emerald."

"That works… between the wings?"

"Perhaps a diamond? It depends on your budget…"

"Don't mind the cost. What is the best stone?"

"Symbolically, a diamond will be best. They stand for love and forever."

"So a clear white diamond?"

"It will work but may I suggest one with a slight blue tinge? From what I know of you, I am sure the peaceful properties will benefit you and your spouse."

"Peaceful qualities?"

"Yes gems have that ability. For diamonds… pink is for romance, red for power, green for prosperity, yellow for joy and friendship."

"O… What about the emerald and ruby?"

"Ruby signifies authority and confidence. That's why royalty wears a lot of those." Jasper chuckled. "Emerald is tricky… it can mean hope. Some believe it symbolizes love, sensitivity and loyalty. However, it more recognized as the stone of hope and prophecy in our world. Seers like to have emerald rings."

Harry's face looked comic as Jasper explained, earning another chuckle from the old man.

"Do you think we could stick to diamonds?" he asked sheepishly.

"We could. Power, Prosperity and Peace… interesting combination."

"And they rhyme" Harry agreed.

"Would you be finalizing this design? I can work on a few more before you decide, otherwise."

"No, I like this. What metals are you using?"

"I thought white gold. It will offset the gems nicely. I want to use regular gold to add to the design. On the wings to give them more shape, the claws and to etch in scales. Detailing basically."

"Sounds good."

"It will take at least two weeks to make these."

"Can you put in charms as well? For protection mainly."

"Ah that can be done."

"Maybe something that would alert me of danger? I heard some pieces can be charmed to become port key to their partners' piece?"

"It can be done. Emergency portkey doesn't need another piece, just a keyed in place to disappear to in case of danger to the person wearing the piece. It will cost though. "

"It's fine. How much so you suppose?"

"With all you requested? Around a thousand galleons for the pair. Those charms are complicated and drain a lot of magic…"

"I understand. In addition, I'd like a pendant made as well."

"A pendant?"

"Yes, use a griffin design encrusted in whichever metal is good to use for this. It's meant as a strong security amulet. I want all kinds of protection charms on it along with emergency portkey function. You know better which gems work best for protection so I will leave it to you."

"May I ask what the pendant is for?"

"I intend it as an engagement gift. I need to keep my mate safe."

"Mate?"

"Yes… I am mated to a Veela. I am hoping this will also protect future Potters. You will of course keep this secret?"

"I see… Veela blood works well with certain stones… yes I can certainly craft this. And of course this is all confidential. I won't even ask the name of your Veela mate."

"Thank you. I think the pendant takes priority." Harry said suddenly. "Do you think it can protect against physical damage as well as magic?"

"Certainly. The magic reacts to surroundings and the emotions of the one wearing the pendant or the ring."

"Good. So, how much for the pendant and how long?"

"A week. It will cost you three to four hundreds; it depends on what the charm master charges."

"Ok. So, I'll come pick it up next week, then."

"Certainly. I will owl you when it is ready?"

"That is helpful. Do you need a down payment?"

"Yes… we usually take half."

"That's fine. I'll pay overall half now and rest when I collect the rings."

"That is acceptable. Thank you for your patronage."

"No problem. You are really helping me a lot here." Harry grinned and shook Jasper's hand and took off to the bookstore after transferring seven hundred and fifty galleons.

* * *

Harry browsed through a few books and picked a few to buy. He wandered into a baby store and tried to figure out what all the stuff was for. He picked up two stuffed toys, planning to give one to Teddy on his next visit. He also took a look at the cribs and other furniture for babies. He grudgingly brought some books on caring for a newborn- couldn't hurt to be prepared.

He suddenly realized that he needed a good place for his family. He refused to let his kids grow up in the dark Grimmauld place! Malfoy manor had just as many bad memories, besides it was technically Lucius' and Harry refused to consider it. He sighed and picked his way to Gringotts. He figured he could look through what properties he owned. He knew both Potters and Blacks were rich, so he was bound to own several properties without really realizing. He sighed at the bank's signage and entered grudgingly.

"Excuse me" Harry cleared his throat.

"Mr. Potter." If Goblin's could sneer, this was somewhat close to it.

"Hello. I'd like to go through a list of my possessions."

"Possessions?" The goblins seemed to have forgiven the break in but not totally forgotten it; Harry had been more than a little worried about that even with Kingsley assuring him.

"Yes, um… the gold, items, properties and so on. I never did get any details of my inheritance."

"You… didn't get _any_ details?!" The Goblin looked livid, the small amount of derision gone.

"Um… no?"

"Mr. Potter, if you will follow me?"

The goblin took him through a maze of offices and led him to a large office area. The door to the end held a name plate reading Ragnok along with some goblin writing Harry did not understand. He was directed to sit while the goblin entered the door and was left waiting for five minutes after which he was ushered into the office. Once he was sitting comfortably in the visitor's chair, he looked around him and fixed his attention on the distinguished looking goblin in front of him.

"Mr. Potter. I am Ragnok, the head Goblin for British branch, Gringotts."

"Ah… Pleasure to meet you, Ragnok" Harry attempted to smile.

"I am told you did not receive any information about your inheritance after you came of age?"

"Um… no? Was I supposed to? I was a bit preoccupied with the war when I turned seventeen. I am really sorry to have broken in… but it was necessary to stop Voldemort, I hope you aren't too upset?"

"The minister did explain. We understand the circumstances, Mr. Potter. Just don't repeat it again."

"Of course not."

"Now, it seems you missed that specific correspondence…"

"I never received any correspondence" Harry cocked his head in confusion.

"Surely, you receive your bank statements?"

"Um… no?"

"Maybe your guardians?"

"The Dursleys? They aren't magical… they would have shoved the owls away."

"No your magical guardian."

"I wasn't aware I had one." Harry mumbled.

"Very well. We will solve this mystery later. For now, how about I provide you with the statements from last ten years along with the list you requested. I will ensure you receive a complete list with all your assets. It is good you are here, there are certain formalities to be completed. The Black Family fortune and Lordship was left to you. You will need to sign an acceptance note and claim the Black ring. You may change the Black vault name, if you wish. The same applies to Potter inheritance. Evanson Vault is also awaiting your claim."

"Evanson?"

"Yes, your mother's family"

"Don't only wizarding families hold accounts in Gringotts?"

"Yes. She was descended from a line of squibs of the Evanson Family. The name was subsequently shortened."

"So… she was a pureblood?"

"Correct. Now back to your vaults."

"Wait a second… just how many vaults do I have?"

"The Potter family vault, Evanson Family vault, Black Family Vault and Harry Potter Vault… that's four personal vaults. The last one is a trust vault set up by your parents until you were of age."

"There's more?"

"Yes… there are several businesses which utilize a separate vault each. There is also Hogwarts funds vault that is shared between the descendants of the founders."

"Wait! Did you say descendants of the founders?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I assumed you were aware of your roots…"

"Blimey… I only know of James Potter and Lily Evans. I'm not even sure about my grandparents! Let alone distant ancestors!"

"This complicates things… Do you wish to know your ancestry? There is a bit of goblin magic that helps… we use it to prove the inheritance rights and so on. Lady Potter had used this method to identify her heritage."

"O… if it is possible, I believe I'd like that."

The head goblin nodded and rummaged in his desk for a moment and pulling out a pure white parchment. He handed it to Harry who looked at it quizzically.

"We need a drop of your blood. Just let it fall anywhere on the parchment."

"Okay… um can I use magic to make a cut?"

"Yes, that will be fine."

Harry waved his wand to make a small cut on his forefinger and squeezed a drop of the blood onto the parchment. The goblin motioned for the parchment and Harry promptly handed it over. The goblin preceded to incant something under his breath while tapping the parchment twice. The parchment glowed and the small drop of blood spread to reveal lines and a lot of names. The goblin handed the parchment back to Harry and leaned back in his chair.

Harry looked through the parchment and realized there was no one from any branch that was in line with his name. He wondered about that briefly and moved on. He traced his line back to the earliest Potter who was an offshoot of Gryffindor family. He noticed the other branches ending in names etched in black. His eyes followed the path above Godric Gryffindor to the Peverall's, the original owners of deathly hallows. He decided to check his theory when he realized that the youngest brother was indeed his ancestor. He traced the middle brother's line which led to Salazar Slytherin and eventually to Tom Riddle. Harry felt faint.

"According to this… am I the only survivor in the _entire_ family?" Harry asked with a daze.

"May I?"

The goblin scanned the document with curiosity.

"It seems… your distant cousins are no more…"

"There must be someone!"

"There is another test"

"With more blood?" The goblin grinned uncharacteristically. "Fine. Do your worst."

"Very well." The goblin handed him a bright yellow parchment. "The same procedure, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded miserably and dropped another precious drop of his blood on the parchment. The goblin repeated the murmuring and a list of names appeared on the ghastly yellow.

"It seems very few, Mr. Potter. Your living relatives include Petunia Dursley nee Evans, her husband Vernon Dursley and son, Dudley Dursely. There is a great uncle still living from your mother's side… Mr. Lionel Evans. Other than that… Mr. Aberforth Dumbledore is a very distant cousin, only descendant of the eldest Preverell brother."

"I'm related to Dumbledore?!" Harry interrupted

"It appears so. Finally, Professor Severus Snape is a cousin on both sides by marriage."

"Snape?" Harry wanted to wake up from the dream.

"Yes. Well, he is the closest after the Dursleys. A Prince had married a Potter five generations ago. An Evans was married into Prince family seven generations ago." The goblin said referring to the white parchment.

"This is crazy Ragnok. Does this mean I am the heir of Gryffindor?"

"Yes. You are Lord Potter Gryffindor."

"What about slytherin? Now that Tom is dead?"

"Good question… by conquest and by blood… I believe the title is yours for the taking. Hm… maybe I need to study this better." The goblin murmured.

"Merlin's beard. I think I need to get out for a while… I'm going to start hyperventilating."

"Yes, it is a lot of information. Shall we make an appointment for later this week. How about in three days?"

"Um… okay. Will get my list though?"

"Yes. Grendal is preparing it. You will have ample time to review it and form any questions you may need to answer. Also, as a personal favor, I will advise you to contact your solicitor. I believe your family's solicitor is still in business."

"I wouldn't know." Harry said miserably. "Would you perhaps have his address and name?"

"Certainly" Ragnok scribbled on a small note and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you"

"You are welcome. I was unaware of the state of your affairs. I must apologize for the lapse on the goblins' part."

"No, it's okay. I think we are even now. As long as you help me sort this out" Harry grinned.

At that moment Grendal came in bearing a large file and handed it to Harry.

"I have tried to organize it, Mr. Potter. You will find all the bank statements from last ten years first. They are clipped together. The next bunch of papers show you all that is stored in your vaults, including gold, valuables and other items. Following that there is a stack dedicated to the properties you own, including any house elves. Lastly, there is information about shares and other Potter and Black Family businesses and investments. I have taken the liberty to include their latest five annual statements so you have an idea about them."

"O wow… all that. Thank you…um… Grendal, was it? I'm sure this will help."

* * *

Harry smiled and said goodbye to the two goblins and apprated to Grimmauld Place. He didn't want this sensitive information to be seen and so decided to come here. He climbed up to the office that Sirius barely used. He figured why not, when this place was his. The table was clear and he checked the drawers which were thankfully empty except for some blank parchments, ink and quill.

He carefully separated the piles of paper and stowed away his statements for later along with the information on the businesses. He considered the remaining two piles and decided that he needed to know what was in the vaults first. He put the properties stack to the side and started reading through his vaults' contents.

By the time he finished it was one whole hour and Harry was reeling from the figures quoted on the papers. He knew he was rich but not _this_ rich! He had four personal vaults and numerous smaller vaults for businesses which he separated from the pile to study them with the said businesses. Harry scowled at the sheets, blaming them for his headache. In addition to the sheer number of Galleons, there were loads of family artifacts including cups, plates and other items made in gold and silver. The net worth ran on in millions if not trillions.

He decided he needed coffee and something to eat. So he called Kreacher who was only too happy to oblige. Harry didn't know where the food came from but he did not care. He dug into the pasties happily and downed the rich coffee with a smile. He walked around to stretch his legs and checked the time. He supposed he could take another hour. He sent Draco his patronus telling him he will be a little late and not to worry. If he knew his dragon, he would be pacing and irritating Ron before long. Harry chuckled and went back to the desk.

He decided to have a look at the properties. He was mildly surprised and pleased to see that each property came with a picture followed by its location, features, net worth, attached house elves and brief history. The stack proved to be much less annoying to deal with. He idly counted his elves and noted he had fifty elves total, not counting Kreacher, scattered among twenty properties. Twelve of those properties came from Potters, one from Evans, and the remaining seven from Blacks. Grimmauld Place had no picture- it was not very surprising, really. These were only residences though. He noted with a smirk that he owned majority of Diagon Alley and even a portion of Hogwarts. There were several businesses he was apparently leasing land to and getting rent. He wondered if he could help some businesses for a while because the war just ended and he knew a lot of them were struggling.

He looked through the stack again to find suitable places to live. Draco was used to large places and he might appreciate the Potter castle but Harry felt a smaller cozier house was nicer. They hadn't talked about how many kids they would have either; this made it harder to find the perfect house. He supposed they could move as needed. He selected the Potter castle which looked as big as Hogwarts. (Merlin! He owned a bloody castle!) He decided against the house at Godric's Hallow- there were simply too many issues there. There were five lovely houses but unfortunately they weren't in UK; he was fairly certain that Draco would like to stay here. There were only two other houses that met his requirements each with five bedrooms that looked good. One was in Scotland, near the sea. The other was ensconced in hills and was located in Wales.

He made copies of the houses he selected, including the five that were peppered around the world. He put the originals in the draw and cast strong locking charms on them which required a parseltongue password to open. On second thought, he cast anti blasting charms on the desk. This will have to do until he figured out a better place to hide his documents. Blimey he felt like some hotshot rich dude… o right, he _was_ one of those.

* * *

Harry made his way to his quarters fully expecting a good tongue lashing from a very irritated dragon. However, the moment he stepped in he was tackled to the floor, blond hair obscuring his vision. When he regained his bearings, he let his arms curl around his mate and hugged him with a chuckle.

"I'm glad for the wonderful welcome but it is quite painful."

"Shut up! What took you so long?"

"Some unexpected things came up. I'll tell you once we settle in on the couch, preferably with something to eat… I'm famished."

"Fine" Draco pouted.

"Hi Ron. Hope you had a good day?"

"If that includes dealing with a whining Draco all day? Yes." Ron grinned.

"Did you get to spend time with Severus?"

"We had tea together, all three of us." Ron glared at Draco. "Someone was being gloomy though."

"My dragon, seems you created quite the trouble."

"You can't just disappear and expect me to be fine! Especially now!" He pouted.

"I know, love. I had good reasons though. Come on, let's get comfortable."

Once they settled down, Harry called Winky who swiftly arranged for some snacks and a pot of tea.

"So, what was so important that you got delayed?"

"First, does Ron know?"

"Ah… no… I was too busy fuming at you" Draco grinned sheepishly.

"You want to? Or should I?"

"What's this about mate?" Ron asked curiously.

"You tell him" Draco blushed and hid his face in Harry's neck.

"Sure." Harry chuckled. "Draco is expecting Ron. Two months along now."

"WHAT?! Really?" Ron looked shocked.

"Really."

"I'm gonna be uncle Ron?" He said in awe.

"In another seven months or so" Harry nodded.

"Blimey! Congrats you two." He bounced over to Harry and Draco and hugged them both together. "I'm so happy for you! Though it is a little early… Will you be able to finish school properly?"

"Should be. We'll be done with NEWTS by May. That'll leave two months until he is born."

"Well, I'd wager it'll be difficult but I'm sure we can manage. Besides, Draco is smart, he barely needs to study." Harry commented.

"Thanks love but I think I do need study…"

"So what took you so long? Away from your pregnant mate?" Ron asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I went to pick up baby books and looked in a baby shop. Interesting devices they have for babies, really."

"Did you buy any?"

"Just books. I thought we'd go together for other baby stuff."

"I'd like that."

"Well, after seeing a bunch of cribs, I got to wondering how we'd decorate the room. Then, realized that we never discussed where we would be living."

"That's true. We didn't expect this."

"Yeah. Well I know I own Grimmauld place but it really is too dark. I don't want us to raise the kids there."

"Kids?" Draco raised a silvery eyebrow.

"Well, you don't think this is the only one we'll have, I hope." Harry raised his own at him.

"So, you're thinking of the future?"

"Doesn't make much sense to think of the immediate few months or years. Of course we could just bear with Grimmauld for a while but I'd rather not."

"Is that the Black family home?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I'm Sirius' sole heir. Anyway, knowing both black and Potter families are old pureblood families, I figured I should already own some properties. I wondered if any of those would be good."

"You went to Gringotts" Draco stated.

"Yes. And got nearly tongue-tied by the time I left."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Well, for one… I'm filthy rich." Ron and Draco chuckled at his expression.

"You did find good places though?"

"Yeah a few. I brought the information so you could see them. If you don't like any then I suppose we could hunt for a house or even get one built." Harry told him.

"You could have just decided on one." Draco told him.

"No, Dray. I want you to love the place as much as I. I want us to decide this together."

"Thanks Harry." Draco kissed him softly.

Before the two could loose themselves in each other, Ron asked, "So why were you so shocked? Surely you expected the money."

"Yeah, in a way, I guess. But that's not all I found out…"

"Ok…" Ron leaned forward from his perch in interest.

"Well, apparently, I am the sole heir for ancient families. Once the formalities are done I would be Lord Black Evanson Potter."

"Blimey." Ron's eyes widened.

"Evanson? I thought they died out?" Draco asked curiously.

"No they became squibs… my mother's family." Harry told them sheepishly.

"Wait… that means…" Harry nodded at the wide eyed Draco.

"What? Am I missing something."

"If Harry's mother was the descendant of Evansons family through a line of squibs… that makes Harry a pureblood."

"Bloody hell?!"

"Agreed. My mum did a family test on a whim and found out. She claimed the inheritance."

"Shit. Mate you must be…. You already said that though." Harry laughed.

"Well, it still doesn't explain your shock…"

"Well… I asked Ragnok, the goblin, just how many vaults I had. He said four personal vaults including my trust vault. I had to ask if there were more…" Harry snorted.

"And there were" Draco finished.

"Yep… including Hogwarts funds vault…"

"WHAT?!" Ron exploded.

"Looks like you're friends with Godric Gryffindor's descendant." Harry grinned.

"O wow."

"There more"

"THERE'S MORE?!"

"O yes." Harry nodded judiciously. "Ragnok asked if I'd like to have a family tree done… you know using blood and goblin magic. It appears that I'm related to some interesting people."

"Who?"

"For starters, remember when we were discussing my cloak, Ron?"

"Yeah, You said there was a possibility that Tom descended from the middle brother."

"Yeah. I confirmed it. Salazar Slythering was a descendant of the middle brother as well as Tom."

"Who is Tom?" Draco asked.

"Voldemort." Harry told him despite the expected flinch.

"You're related to the dark lord?" Draco said slowly.

"Was. He _is_ dead." Harry said dryly.

"I should hope so." Ron muttered.

"Well, I'm not finished."

"I'm not sure you can shock me anymore, mate"

"We'll see" Harry said with an evil glint in his eyes making Ron groan and settle back firmly into the couch.

"I'm ready" Draco took a deep breath.

"Ok… so the last living descendant of the eldest Prcievall is… Aberforth"

"Aberforth?"

"Dumbledore's brother…?"

"Yup!" Harry said cheerily. "I'm related to the old man."

"Blimey. I take back the earlier statement."

"Smart move cuz the next one will have you jumping around." Harry said wisely. "My last living relative, other than the Dursleys of course, is Severus Snape."

"WHAT?!" Both Draco and Ron shouted.

"Ow. Draco, love, Do try not to destroy my ears?" Harry asked rubbing his ear.

"Sorry… but you're related to Snape how?"

"Well it seems his mother's family has marriage ties to both Potter as well as Evans family. He's related on both sides and is actually the closest magical relative I have."

"Potter. Please do not say you have more…"

"Nothing that'll shock you more Weasley. Now, Hermione may throw a fit if she knew how many elves I own."

"How many?" Draco asked curiously.

"Fifty."

"O she will have your head, Harry. Don't tell her."

"I may hint at it" Harry grinned evilly.

"You're having fun, aren't you"

"Obviously."

"Wait… does that make you Lord Gryffindor as well?"

"I had that question. Ragnok said he would check to make sure."

"I got the feeling you are hiding something."

"Maybe but you two will know as soon as I do, so bear with it."

"Fine. So what about the houses we're supposed to see?"

Harry showed Draco the papers for the houses he selected and explained which ones were in UK. Ron came over to perch on the arm of the sofa they were sharing and offered remarks on each house.

"You're right, I don't want to leave UK."

"And I bet you love the castle."

"I do but having only three people there is really lonely. I know."

"Well, we can… procreate like rabbits." Harry suggested earning a punch to his arm.

"I think we can leave that to the future… for now I think I'd go for the seaside cottage. It seems close to here actually."

"Yeah, about thirty miles I think."

"Ron and Sev can visit."

"They can visit us in Wales too, love"

"True but I think I got used to Scottish weather." Draco smirked.

"So you want to go with this one?"

"Think so. For now at least. I get the feeling we are going to have too many children to fit into two bedrooms …"

"I do want a large family, Draco but it's up to you too."

"I don't want a single child but… I'm not sure how many I'd like."

"Five?" Harry quizzed.

"Harry!"

"What? You said it'll be more than we can fit in two bedrooms, so the number just popped into my head!"

"Really." Draco shook his head.

"In any case, if you're sure about this house… shall we go take a look tomorrow?"

"That'd be nice."

"After, I'll foist you on Ron again. I need to study the remaining papers."

"Remaining?"

"Yeah, investments and businesses and such. Once I manage to wrap my head around it all, I need to see Ragnok day after to discuss what he found and maybe even complete the rituals. I need to visit my parents' vault as well. There was a mention of letters in there."

"Wow, you're busy." Draco commented sadly.

"Not too busy for you, Draco. Don't worry. Once it's all sorted, we will spend all our time together, okay?"

"Hm. Fine. I'll amuse myself with Ron then."

"Glad to be of service." Ron said dryly.

"Invite Snape up too, if he isn't busy. I'm sure he would like to spend time with the two of you."

"Awesome. Now, I think I am going to visit my mate. I'd suggest not looking for me until breakfast" Ron said airily and skipped out of their chambers.

"He seems happy."

"He is. Looks like he enjoys being with Snape."

"I think… he is in love"

"Possible… I hope so." Harry smiled.

"Me too. Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm too paranoid? I'm so scared something will happen to the baby."

"You're not too paranoid, Dragon" Harry told him softly. "You're just being overprotective of your first child. I'm sure it's normal. It shows you love him very much. Lucky brat." Harry gently caressed Draco's flat stomach.

"As if you don't love him just as much" Draco snorted.

"Point conceded. I hope he isn't as spoiled as someone…" Harry smirked.

"Then you'll have to play the stubborn strict father. I will, of course, do all the spoiling"

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"I wonder if I can get you to spoil me as well?" Harry asked, stroking along Draco's torso.

"Nope. You get to spoil me… in bed." Draco murmured.

That was all it took for Harry to lift Draco with him and march to the bedroom to 'spoil' his lovely dragon.

* * *

"Hello Sev"

"Ronald. I assume Harry is back?"

"Yeah. He came back nearly an hour ago."

"I see."

Severus was lounging in his usual spot with a glass of red wine and Potions journal. He looked quite peaceful and Ron happily watched him for a while from his perch on the other side of the couch they were on.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you… own a home?"

"I own a house… yes. Why the sudden question?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing." Severus said as he put his precious journal down and focused on Ron.

"Well, Harry and Draco were discussing where to live. With the baby on the way they figured they needed a good home, I guess. So, I was just wondering."

"I see. Why should it bother you though?"

Ron fidgeted and avoided looking at Severus.

"Ron?" Severus slid near him and pulled him close. "Tell me what's on your mind?"

"I… I wonder if I can live with you one day… I mean not right away, of course… just when you are comfortable… and I would really like to… I mean we are mated right? So… we ought to…"

"Stop rambling." Severus said sternly.

"Sorry… Guess I got too ahead of myself." Ron wanted to barricade himself somewhere and cry but managed to sit there stiffly.

"Ron look at me?" Severus said gently, a guiding hand on his chin. "I would love for you to live with me. At present, though, I live here most of the year. It… might be too soon but… I'd like you to spend time with me this summer…"

"You're asking me to visit the entire summer?"

"Yes. If things go well… maybe… you could stay." Severus said slowly, blushing lightly.

"Severus? Do you want to live together?"

Severus looked into the startling blue eyes and whispered "Yes."

"I can't wait. I love you!" Ron whispered back and kissed his mate.

"I… I"

"Sh… it's ok, don't force yourself." Severus sighed and nodded.

"Let's move to your bed?" That brought a grin to his mate's face and he enthusiastically led the way into the bedroom, much to the amusement of Ron.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did I make him overly rich? Please review!**


	17. Christmas Festivities!

**A/N: I had trouble with uploading the latest chapter. I apologize for the delay but I promise the next one will be up in two days or less (just need to read it over). It's highly strange (Yes, I admit it) to post a Christmas chapter on Easter but c'est la vie! Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

Days leading up to Christmas were uneventful. The only exciting thing any of them did was go shopping for presents. Unfortunately, Jasper had informed him about a delay in the delivery of his items. Harry had been hoping to propose on Christmas eve over a nice dinner, perhaps at Draco's favorite restaurant. Even without the necklace as a token, he was tempted to ask Draco. However, imagining Draco's face as he presented the trinket dissuaded him of that. Regardless, he did inquire about Draco's favorite places from his mother and quietly reserved a spot.

Christmas Eve came by soon and Harry sprung his surprise with a bunch of roses and asked his dragon on a date. Draco laughed and accepted them. It was faintly amusing to see him skipping with the roses, trying to find a vase. Finally, a pillow had been transfigured into an appropriate vase and placed on the mantle. Draco got ready in his best robes while Harry donned one of his new robes that were fitted for him at Madame Malkin's. Draco's approving eye was well worth bearing annoyance of being fitted.

Harry apparated them after requesting Draco to keep his eyes closed. He walked them to steps and told Draco can open his eyes and see. Harry had never seen Draco so shocked. He turned to Harry with a smile and gave him a soft kiss.

"How did you know?"

"I did my research." Harry smiled. "Shall we?" He held out his hand which Draco took happily.

They were shown to a hidden section, just like Harry had specified. There was a one way window to one side which overlooked London's twinkling lights. The other side was a half wall topped with various plants. The ambience was beautiful and the location cozy and private.

"Wow, you got us some good seats, Harry. I'm impressed."

"I was just thinking what you would like Dray. Consider it a Christmas present."

"My present is going to be… inadequate now" Draco eyed the water as if it was the most interesting thing there was.

"Draco, whatever present you will give me is precious. You know I am not one for material things. Sure, if we have them, good. If we don't, I don't care as long as you are with me." Harry gently picked up Draco's hand and caressed the knuckles.

"I know but still… I feel… I don't know as if you're spending too much on me!" Draco whined.

"You're worth it, love. You're giving me yourself and a little one. You gave me a family. Nothing can beat that." Harry smiled at him.

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"Absolutely. Now look over the menu and order for us? I'm afraid I don't know one good dish from another."

Draco laughed and picked up the menu while Harry pretended to read through it.

"See anything interesting?" Draco asked teasingly.

"Yes." Harry stared intensely at Draco.

"I meant food." Draco coughed to hide his blush.

"Right… um… not really. Order your favorites. I want to know what you like to eat."

"Hmm… other than you?"

"Draco…" Harry glared.

"Alright! I already chose. I think you'll like it. You do seem to enjoy meat?"

"True. What are you getting?"

"Fish. Braised in special wine sauce. It's a specialty of this place… it's been a while"

"And dare I ask what I am having?"

"Pasta with grilled herb lamb. Another one of the specials. You'll like it"

"Sound nice. Drink?"

"Let's see what they have."

"Sure, let me signal to the waiter, then" Harry caught the eye of the waiter who had escorted them and nodded to let him know they were ready.

"Sir? Are you ready for the order." Harry waved a hand towards Draco.

"For starters, some lobster bisque for both of us. For the main course, we will be having the Salmon with wine sauce, sides of vegetable will be fine. And the Grilled herb lamb with pasta."

"Very well, sir. Would you like to order any drinks?"

"Wine." Draco stated. "Suggest something that'll go with both dishes"

"Amber elf wine is a good compliment sir. Alternatively, there is a Japanese wine that just came in."

"Hm… I believe elf wine is good. I'm not too sure of Sake for the occasion." Draco smiled slightly.

"Very well, sirs. Will there be anything else?"

"That will be all…" The waiter nodded and collected the menus and strode away.

"Elf wine is good? Never tried wine to be frank."

"Amber Elf wine is one of the top wines. It's quite good with any type of food or even alone."

"Maybe I ought to learn some of these things with you."

"It'd my pleasure. Though if you insist on bringing me to restaurants… I shall be a very spoiled person."

"Weren't you already?"

"You see the need to curb the tendency?"

"We are allowed to try them at home you know?"

"Maybe. I shouldn't… in my condition you know."

"After birth, we can. Which reminds me… can you drink the wine now? Perhaps you should refrain?"

"I checked. Elf wine isn't harmful to the fetus. I'm not sure why but apparently it's safe."

"That's good. I'll get us some more then" Harry grinned.

"I wonder if McGonagall will mind"

"She doesn't have to know…"

"Of course."

"Do you think Snape would like this sort of thing? We could give him some nice wine bottle for Christmas?"

"You want to gift Snape? Why?"

"Um… because he is your godfather? Because I am ever grateful for all he has done for me? Because he is Ron's mate? Take your pick. I want to be friends with him, Dray."

"Well… I think he would enjoy an aged wine. Perhaps a red? Isn't it a little late for this?"

"Ah… maybe but I didn't know what to get him… until now"

"Well, I wonder if you can get it by tomorrow."

"I'll manage. So a red, how old? Name?"

"Maybe ten years? Name… there are several."

"Well, I hope Narcissa likes her gift."

"You got something for mother?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Of course. She's family. Along with the Weasley horde and Hermione."

"That's a lot of gifts."

"Yep. Yours was hardest you know."

"What did you get me?"

"Nu uh! You got to wait until tomorrow love."

The remaining evening went on with discussing the Christmas day and the pending visit to the Burrow. Draco was apprehensive but agreed to try and mingle with Harry's foster family. Harry was happy Draco would try, his only worry was Ginny but he was determined to keep his mate safe, regardless.

* * *

Ron opened his eyes slowly as realization dawned that it was Christmas. A huge grin spread on his face- after all this was his favorite day of the year! He turned to look at Severus who was still happily asleep. In his sleep, the dark potions master looked years younger. Ron gazed fondly as he absently tucked a stray strand of hair behind Severus' ear. He laid a gentle kiss on his lips and smiled when the older man snuggled into his pillow mumbling unintelligibly.

He carefully slid of the bed so as to let his mate sleep a while longer. He trudged to the kitchen, intent on making a simple breakfast. He gathered his supplies to make some sausages and eggs with simple toast. The coffee maker, strangely muggle in design, was humming softly in the background. Ron set about making the sausages. While those were cooking he decided he would magic the bread to toast in mid air. His attention was diverted when the pan started sputtering menacingly. Startled, he attempted to remove the angry sausages only to realize that they were not ready. Grumbling, he replaced them in the pan and relit the fire and suffered through more angry sputtering. Meanwhile, the forgotten pieces of bread had charred to a the same black as Severus' robes.

"What are you doing?" Severus' voice rumbled from behind him.

"Making breakfast?" Ron tried not to squeak.

"Burnt toast and too dry sausages? I can't wait to see what you do with the eggs…" Severus drawled with some amusement in his tone.

"I didn't mean to…"

"Come let me help." Severus sighed and grabbed the loaf of bread.

Within minutes there was fresh, not burnt, toast with fluffy eggs as well as a stack of pancakes sitting on the table. Not much could be done about the sausages though so the two suffered through consuming the hard bits of meat.

"You're good at this." Ron commented after a while.

"Basic skills necessary to survival, Ronald."

"It… was my first time"

"First time? Cooking?"

"Yeah. Mum doesn't let us near the kitchen" Severus laughed lightly.

"Would you like to learn?"

"If only not to spoil another attempt at getting you breakfast in bed."

"Ah… so that's why…"

"Sorry. I messed up your kitchen"

"I'm just glad you didn't get around to making pancakes. I can imagine how it would have looked!" Ron chuckled.

"I was going to skip those… not sure how to flip them right" Ron admitted sheepishly.

"Why'd you get the sudden urge to do something like this?"

"It's Christmas"

"And?"

"It was part of your present"

"O…"

"What?"

"Nothing… Just I never celebrate it… so I wasn't expecting anything."

"O… I hope you will come to the Burrow with me later." Ron tried.

"Why? I do not fancy being attacked by an army of red-heads."

"Come on? I'll get the lot to behave…"

"Why does it matter? You go on and enjoy yourself"

"It wouldn't be the same." Ron mumbled.

"Explain." Severus demanded, observing the forlorn look on Ron.

"You are a part of the family now… I'd miss you too much even if I enjoy being with my family. If you won't go… I'd rather stay here…"

"Ronald. I will not have you sacrifice family time for me. I know it's important to you!"

Ron walked to where Severus sat and knelt beside him. Severus looked down at the red-head and prepared to launch in to another diatribe but the look Ron gave him stalled him.

"You're more important, Sev." Ron whispered.

Severus was instantly overcome with emotion and did the only thing he could think of. He kissed the wonderful young man that considered him _important_.

"For you… I'll put up with the noise." The returning smile from Ron was infectious and the following kiss as sweet.

"Want to open your gift?" Ron asked with a sheepish grin.

"I believe we ought to wait for your friends? They did insist on coming down at ten."

"O… right. Draco will be upset if we start without him." Ron chuckled.

"Draco? What about Harry?" Severus asked.

"You called him Harry." Ron grinned. "Harry will be happy as long as he gets even one gift. He…" Ron sighed.

"What?"

"He is just not used to opening gifts and stuff." Ron looked down and Severus had to wonder at the words. After all, Harry Potter was a spoiled brat- why would he not be used to a mountain of gifts? Severus decided, he ought to ask.

"I would imagine he always had a mountain of them to open…"

"How wrong you are, Sev. His first Christmas presents came from me and Mione. He was near tears when we gave them to him."

"But… That would mean… his relatives did not celebrate the holiday?"

"They did. Just never allowed Harry to participate." Ron said clenching his teeth to curb his anger.

"That's…"

"Sev, it's really not my tale to tell. Just know, Harry is no spoiled brat. He has never had it easy. You should try to get to know him, you'll see how down to earth he really is."

"Down to earth? I doubt it."

"You'll never know if you don't try." Ron stated.

"I suppose. I think I will take a shower now." Severus made his escape leaving behind a very amused Veela.

* * *

"Harry! Hurry up!"

"What's the hurry, Dragon?"

"I want to open my gifts!" Draco declared, dragging the raven haired man down to the dungeons.

Harry followed the excited blond with amusement clear in his face. He almost forgot his misgivings about spending time with Snape until they reached the door leading to the Potion Master's quarters. Harry stared in panic as Draco simply _opened_ the door and waltzed in; he could not imagine the acerbic professor taking such an act kindly. He waited at the door with his mouth hanging open until he heard Ron and Draco excitedly exchange greetings. He mustered every ounce of his Gryffindor courage and stepped through the thick wooden door.

"Harry! Merry Christmas!" Ron shouted across the room.

"Hey Ron. Merry Christmas!" Harry looked around nervously for Snape.

"How _did_ you get Sev to agree to put up a tree?" Draco asked in awe as he stared at the well decorated tree set up in the corner.

"That's for me to know and you to _never_ find out" Ron quipped as he walked into the bedroom to inform Severus that the guests were here.

Ron went into the kitchen and brought out a tray with four mugs filled with what looked like Hogwarts special eggnog. He placed them on the coffee table indicating for Draco and Harry to help themselves and then went to get some scrumptious cookies from the kitchen. Harry watched with a smile as Ron walked through the quarters with ease. He looked well settled in there. Harry wondered with a quiet chuckle how Ron would fare the coming months- though technically they could request to let Ron stay here for the remaining year. He was fairly certain there were specific rules regarding studies in such situations. He made a mental note to bring it up with Ron at a later date.

Severus walked out grudgingly and was awarded with a wholly bright and homely scene in his normally dull quarters. He blinked several times, trying to gauge the atmosphere that was so foreign to him. He observed Draco nearly bouncing on his sofa glancing every now and then at the tree where a heap of garishly wrapped presents were waiting to be opened. Severus was surprised when he realized that there were more presents than he counted last night. Apparently, Draco and Harry had brought with them their gifts. He sighed as he observed Ron breeze through the living room with four wholly unhealthy looking beverages that produced a high pitched squeal of delight from Draco. He winced but watched in amusement as Harry and Ron chuckled at their friend.

"Severus!" Ron had returned from the kitchen yet again with sugary cookies that made Severus Snape grimace.

"Hello, Professor. Merry Christmas." Harry turned to greet Severus.

"Uncle Sev! Good morning! Merry Christmas."

"Good morning…" Severus mumbled and when Ron gave him a look he added, "…and Merry Christmas."

Ron beamed at him as if he was a four year old who correctly greeted the guests. Severus bristled at the thought and made his way to his favorite couch to bear the unpleasant morning somehow. Ron settled next to him and handed him the obnoxious drink. Severus eyed it with mild disgust but took the offending drink from Ron.

"It's not as sweet as it looks." Ron smiled. "You'll like it."

"Right… you are after all, _such_ a good cook" Severus drawled.

Harry chuckled with a twinkle not unlike the old headmaster which served to unnerve the potions master. Ron glared and motioned for him to take a sip. Slightly indignant, Severus lifted the mug and took a small sip. It was a surprising taste. The sweetness was tempered nicely with the spices. There was a definite aroma of cinnamon and a few other spices along with the creamy texture. It wasn't, as Ron promised, too sweet and Snape found he quite liked the beverage and settled down with a sigh to continue enjoying it.

"So… can we open them?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Why not" Severus sighed, not in the least bothered what the teenagers did as long as they left him out of it. Of course, he wasn't to be left behind on such nice festivities!

"Awesome" Ron exclaimed, apparently as excited as the blond. Between the two of them all the wrapped monstrocities were levitated onto the empty part of his coffee table.

"How do we do this?" Draco quizzed.

"How about we all open gifts from the same person?"

"Okay. Who to start with?"

"The youngest." Snape offered, unwilling for his presents to be opened first.

"Who is the youngest? O right, Harry!" Ron grinned.

"Alright. You all can open my presents first" Harry mock sighed.

Draco ripped through the delicate wrapping to reach a well crafted wooden box the size of a good sized text. Draco grinned as he ran his fingers over the carved suface.

"It's pretty." He finally told Harry.

"Open it." Harry smiled.

"There's more?" Draco looked too happy for words as he reverently opened the box and pulled out a silver piece of cloth, delicately designed with moving water dragons.

"Water dragons?" Draco's eyes widened.

"You did mention you liked them. It'll keep you warm in winter and cool in summer. I won't have to worry about you freezing or getting a heat stroke." Harry informed Draco.

"It's wonderful! Thank you Harry!" Draco draped himself over Harry, nearly crushing him and laid a chaste kiss on his lips.

Ron chuckled at the display and ripped his own gift's wrapping to find a simple cardboard box. He grinned as he thought how Harry seemed to like boxes this Christmas. He opened the box and bellowed in delight. He rushed at Harry and swept both Harry and Draco in a giant hug.

"Glad you like it, Ron, but please! I need to breathe." Harry laughed as he tried to tickle the red head.

"Thank you! A Chudley Canon's Jacket! I've wanted this forever. How'd you get it?"

"More than one of them is a fan… I asked nicely." Harry grinned.

"Blimey!"

"It's signed too… magic markers that won't wash off or fade away… or at least that's what Lionel said."

"Lionel? Lionel Mason?"

"Yeah. He and the team were all too happy to do this when I told them it was for you, one of the golden trio!"

"O wow… any chance we get tickets?"

"As a matter of fact… they'll be sending us those when the season begins."

"Brilliant."

"Uncle Sev, you should open yours."

"Mine?" Severus brows receded to his hairline. "Potter, you got me a present?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course professor." Harry replied with a smile and Ron reached for a present wrapped in green and handed it to the professor.

"Thank you…" Snape murmured and carefully removed the wrapping to reveal a book. "Potions book?" Snape examined it and as understanding dawned on him his eyes widened, "Amazing Potions Manual by Luther Nonie! It is a treasure of rare potions. Thought to be a lost tome! This is one of the rarest… where did you get this?!"

"A copy, I'm assuming, left by my mum. See the first page." Severus quickly did so and saw 'Lily' sprawled in beautiful calligraphy on the first page of the book.

"You'd… give me something of hers?" He whispered.

"She'd like you to have it. She obviously considered you the best in the field… which you are."

"Thank you… you don't know how much this means." Severus choked.

"I have a small idea…" Harry said quietly.

"Okay open mine!" Ron quickly attempted to remove focus from Severus and was successful.

"What'd you get me Weasel?" Draco asked with his superior tone.

"Why don't you open it, Ferret." Ron sneered.

"It better not be a prank" Draco drawled and both men laughed at their mock fight. Harry rolled his eyes and reached for his own little gift.

"Chocolate?" Draco asked.

"It's the only thing I know you _will_ like" Ron said with a grin. "They are the latest Christmas goods. They're supposed to taste _like_ Christmas."

"We'll see." Draco popped one into his mouth and offered Ron and the others the box. "Like gingerbread and candy cane all mixed up." Draco grinned.

"What is this?" Harry looked at the small metal cube in his hands with furrowed brows.

"Ah… tap it twice with your finger and say 'open'. You'll love it!"

"Okay…" Harry did as he was told and was surprised to find a golden ball with fast flapping wings. Before the snitch could fly off, Harry closed the lid with a snap.

"You got me a snitch!" Harry laughed, already imagining the fun he'd have with it.

"Practice snitch. It requires command to fly off and return."

"Brilliant! I can't wait to try it out! Maybe at the Burrow…"

"Sev?"

"I'm opening it…" Severus was still in shock over Harry's gift to protest.

"Another book?"

"Shut it, Malfoy. Severus is happy with it" Ron glared at the blond.

"This… isn't this…"

"What?" Draco peered.

"It took me a while to get it…" Ron nodded to himself.

"Where did you get _Beginnings of wizard kind_? They are coveted by pureblood families!"

"Indeed." Ron copied Snape's usually tone. "I found it in the attic." Ron shrugged. "Mum said she has a copy and I could give this one away."

"This is… priceless."

"So are you" Ron countered. Severus turned to the book and pretended to read it to hide his emotions. Ron smiled knowingly and handed Harry Draco's gift.

"Draco? A book?" Harry groaned.

"Just open it Potter." Draco quipped.

"Hm… guess I'm not the only one who thought of sweets…" Ron chuckled opening his box of Dragon sweets. He yelped as a chocolate dragon nipped his finger. "Fiesty little sweet. Care for one?" He passed around the box.

"Potter open it" Draco ordered as he munched on a squirming dragon.

"Fine" Harry ripped the wrapping with little enthusiasm. However when he opened the 'boring' book, he was surprised into laughter. "What are these…?"

"Hogwart days. I collected pictures of you… us sisnce first year. There were quite a few. The Creevey kid had a lot. Before he came to Hogwarts a lot of our classmates took funny pictures. There's even one of us dueling."

"Blimey… This is awesome. What made you think of this?"

"Well… you always say you want to remember Hogwarts as your home where good things happened…"

"And what better way than this." Ron finished for him.

"Brilliant, love. This is the best present ever!" Harry proclaimed.

"You're welcome."

"Look there's Professor Snape!" Harry exclaimed as he turned the page. The four of them watched as the photo Snape glared at a class full of first year students with boiling cauldron's in front of them.

"How have I missed such a miscreant action?" Severus wondered aloud.

"It makes a good picture though. Merlin that brings back… fond… memories." Ron said carefully earning a glare from Severus for the slight hesitation.

"Severus' turn" Draco declared.

"Potion ingredients…" Snape announced after carefully unwrapping Draco's gift. "Dragon blood?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise as he examined a vial.

"Yes. From Hungarian Horntail. Some other rare ingredients."

"Must have been expensive." Snape said carefully.

"Got them at a discount." At the incredulous looks he relented, "I know the source. So middle-man costs were reduced. The whole box cost me nearly half of what it normally costs."

"Still a lot."

"Severus… I wanted to. You have helped both me and Harry so much, it's only right to get you something good to show our appreciation."

"I didn't do it for the… gifts."

"Of course not. It's just a gesture. The real gift is our affection for you" Harry grinned at the stern professor.

"Sev, I'm not the only one who loves you." Ron said, quietly seating himself closer to him. Severus said nothing but allowed Ron to hold his hand comfortingly.

"Alright! Now to see what Sev got us!" Draco tried to break the silence.

"What makes you think , I got anything for you dunderheads?" Snape scowled.

Draco, Ron and Harry pointed at the pile of gifts still on the table and smiled sweetly at him. Severus flushed and mumbled something about brats and waved at them to open them.

"As expected… books" Draco made a face and looked at the titles. "O… these will be helpful! Thanks Severus!" Draco beamed at his godfather.

"Ooo… shiny." Ron pulled out a velvet box and had it open in his palm. The box held a thick silver bracelet encrusted with a single emerald. A serpent was artfully carved below the emerald and the design showed through brilliantly.

"Sev wants to mark you as Slytherin, Ron." Draco commented admiring the piece.

"I don't mind as long as Sev is the one to do the marking!" Ron gave Severus a cheeky grin. "Put it on?" Ron passed the box to Severus who dutifully removed the braclet and put it on Ron.

"It's really nice. Suits you Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

"Open yours Harry."

"Uh… jewelry for me?" Harry looked puzzled.

"It belonged to Lily." Severus stated. "Open it" He ordered softly.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and string at the velvet box in his hand. He reverently opened the box to reveal a locket with an embossed lily framed by entwining vines.

"How come you have it?" Harry asked softly.

"I… gave it to her. When we had a confrontation, Lilly threw that at me and stormed away."

"Sixth year?"

"Seventh. She was with Potter by then." Harry nodded and caressed the lily design. "It opens."

"Ah… Pictures…" Harry gasped as he stared at his mother in each of the two pictures held in place within the locket.

"The older one is Lily with her family."

"You're in it."

"Yes. We were, at that time, inseparable."

"The other is with the marauders."

"Yes"

"She kept her family close to her heart" Harry smiled.

"Until, I messed up."

"Are you sure you want me to have this?"

"Would I have given it were I to not want to part with the trinket?" Snape asked sardonically.

"I suppose not. Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Arthur! Are the tables set up?"

"Yes, dear. Charlie and Bill are just putting sticking charms on the table cloth."

"Good. Take these, will you?" Molly handed her husband a large bowl of salad and a few serving spoons.

"Got it!"

Arthur balanced the bowl as he made it through the open door. Molly followed with a few other items floating them behind her as she hummed. Bill and Charlie helped their mother set up the table. Ginny helped bring out the large batch of pumpkin juice while the twins set up a separate table with various other drinks. They were finished just in time as the floo flared green and Harry stepped out followed by Draco and Minerva.

"Harry!" Molly rushed to give him one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Hello, everyone!" Harry greeted.

"Minerva. Glad you could make it" Molly hugged the older woman who came forward.

"Good to be here, Molly."

"Mrs. Weasley, meet Draco, my… lover." Harry told the Weasley matron.

"Ron told us. Good to meet you Draco." To Draco's utter surprise, he was pulled into a hug.

"Don't crush him, Mrs. Weasley." Harry threw the pair a worried look.

"I'm not going to break, Harry" Draco huffed.

"You won't…" But Harry desisted from completing the thought as Arthur enveloped him in a hug.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley."

"Good to see you, Harry. Things are well?"

"Better than ever." Harry smiled.

"Welcome, Draco" Arthur shook Draco's hand and the blond finally relaxed enough to offer a wan smile.

"Thank you." He said softly before Harry steered him towards the door.

"Meet Bill and Charlie, Draco. You know the twins."

"Nice to meet you" Draco nodded at the elder Weasleys. "I hope you two don't have any pranks planned" He told the twins with a suspicious look.

"With mum around?" George asked affronted.

"We don't want to die" Fred finished.

"Is she that scary?" Draco whispered.

"She is the twins mum…" Harry muttered.

All present filed out to the garden where the dinner was set up and chatter ensued. They were all poured drinks. Harry gratefully accepted a glass of firewhiskey but when Draco attempted to he grabbed his hand.

"Draco… no"

"Why not?" He huffed.

"You know why not" Harry raised his brows for effect.

"Well, if I can't you can't either" Draco declared, pouting. Harry and Draco glared at each other until Harry begrudgingly returned his glass to the twins.

"Pumpkin juice for both of us." He said with a sigh as Draco beamed.

"Okay… What's going on?" Fred asked loudly drawing everyone's attention.

"Um… Draco?"

"You can tell them"

"Right… well… um…"

"What is it Harry dear?" Molly asked kindly.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Charlie asked.

"Well… yeah, everything is okay… just… You tell them." He glared at Draco.

"Aren't they your family?" Draco asked one silvery brow raised.

"Fine… Draco is pregnant." He flushed.

"Pregnant?" Ginny squeaked in rage.

The next thing they knew the red head was flying toward Draco wand raised.

"HOW COULD YOU STEAL HARRY FROM ME?! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Ginny screeched.

"Ginny, STOP" Harry shouted when she was a few feet away but was ignored.

Harry grabbed Draco with his free hand as his wand hand was raised in defense. He cast the strongest shield charm he knew before a flurry of hexes flew their way. As the shield started breaking down inder the slew of the spells hitting it, Harry danced away from the line of fire with Draco still clutched in his arms. Draco finally came to his senses and drew his wand.

"Harry." He said, his voice brooking no argument.

Harry let the blond go, making sure the shield was protecting him. Minutes dragged on while the Weasley's ducked for cover and the duo fought off Ginny's furious attack with practiced ease. Harry smiled to himself when he realized Draco was proficient in defense and his worry diminished a little. Unknown to Ginny, Harry or Draco, who were locked in combat, Bill and Charlie crept to Ginny's back. Harry saw them just before the two brothers sent simultaneous stunning charms on their sister. Harry followed up by disarming her and binding her.

"Blimey! What in Merlin's name happened here?" Ron hollered as he ran towards the battlefield.

"Ginny attacked Draco and Harry" Fred and George informed him.

"Why? She just attacked them as soon as she saw them?" Ron asked with a frown; he didn't think his sister was that unstable.

"As soon as we found out…"

"…About the wee one!" The twins were positively cheerful despite the surroundings.

Snape stalked behind Ron, although his face betrayed a small amount of worry.

"What do we do with her?" Harry asked softly, still wondering if the whole thing was real.

Molly's face was puffed up and red with anger. She seemed unable to speak. Arthur looked tired and stared at his wayward daughter. Bill and Charlie stood by uncertainly while the twins grinned stupidly.

"Maybe we should leave?" Draco asked quietly.

"You will not!" Molly declared and the remaining Weasleys nodded in agreement.

"But…" Harry started.

"No, Harry. You two shouldn't have to leave." Arthur told them gently with a sad tone.

"Are you two alright?" Ron hovered over Draco with worry.

"Of course we are fine, Ron. Who do you think you're talking to?" Draco drawled.

"Right." Ron chuckled. "I really did not expect this of her." Ron sighed looking at the crumpled form of Ginny.

"So… what do we do? She can't be trusted to not repeat this."

"For today, she won't be joining the feast." Arthur said firmly. "She can take her meal in her room."

"Right."

"May I suggest something? For extra protection?" Snape said slowly.

"Of course, Severus. I'm sorry you had to walk in on this."

"Quite alright, Molly. I was… aware of Ms. Weasley's obsession."

"What do you suggest, Sev?" Ron asked as he skipped over to him.

"A spell to ensure she stays far away from Draco."

"Do it. I will not let anyone harm Draco or our child." Harry glared at Ginny.

"Molly? Arthur?"

"I believe it would be best. I understand this wasn't the first time…" Arthur said sadly.

"Alright. I believe a distance of hundred meters would suffice. Though, perhaps, she should be relocated first?"

"Yeah. Bill take your sister to her room." Arthur ordered.

Severus followed Bill who floated the witch behind him. A few minutes later, the two men returned with grim expressions and loud screams following them.

"It's done. she can't come near you Draco, unless you give permission." Severus told him. "Are you quite alright?"

"I think so…" Draco nodded but was beginning to shake.

"Draco? What's wrong love?" Harry pulled the blond close to his side.

"It's just… if you didn't cast the shield charm…" his hand drifted to his stomach and eyes filled with tears.

"It's alright. Nothing happened."

"But…" The reality of what could have happened in the past few minutes seemed to finally sink in and Draco started visibly shaking with dry sobs escaping him.

"Sh…" Harry stroked his hair slowly. "Take deep breaths. I'll protect you both. Promise."

"Of course you will. You have a hero complex." Draco snorted but laid his head on Harry's shoulder and let his hands circle his waist. He stopped shaking like a leaf as he felt Harry rub slow circles on his back.

"Of course. I want to hear you say '_My Hero'_" Harry smirked.

"In your dreams Potter." A laugh escaped him.

They rocked in place for a few moments until the twins decided to join in the hug.

"Wha…?" Harry yelped as he felt Fred behind him and George behind Draco.

"We want a hug too!" They declared.

"Me too" Charlie shouted with a laugh and hopped over to them followed closely by Bill.

"Come on, you guys!" Harry struggled to get out as Draco started giggling.

Ron laughed loudly, "Come on Severus!"

"You do not expect me…"

He was dragged to the growing pile and held in place by Ron and other Weasleys joined in to hold the growling Potions master in place. Molly and Arthur looked at each other in amusement and with a shrug joined in the group hug. By this time everyone was laughing and even Severus allowed for a small smile and hugged Ron back with his other hand resting on Harry's ruffled hair. This is how Percy Weasley and his girlfriend found the family.

"What in Merlin's name?" Percy stared at the pile of people in the garden.

"Hello Percy!" The mass of people shouted causing more giggles.

"What are you lot up to?" Percy asked.

"Just a family hug. Join in?" Ron turned slightly to look at his brother.

"Uh… I will refrain. Thank you. Come Joeline… we might as well have a drink."

"Hi Joeline!" The twins said together.

"Are you Percy's girlfriend?" Fred asked.

"Hello everyone" Joeline giggled. "Yes, I'm with Percy"

"Nice to meet you, dear." Molly broke away from the group with Arthur to greet the new arrivals.

One by one they broke away deciding to refill their drinks.

"Love? I think your younger self would be horrified right about now." Harry declared watching Draco with a critical eye and a lazy smirk.

"What? Why?" Draco asked confused. Harry simply conjured a mirror and floated it so Draco could see.

"MERLIN!" Draco shouted and quickly conjured a comb to fix his hair, causing another round of laughter to fill the air. "Better now." Draco said satisfied after he set his hair as he liked. Harry banished the mirror before kissing him softly.

"Am I missing something here?" Percy asked.

"Hm?"

"Harry and Malfoy?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"O yeah. Harry and Draco are together." Ron told him.

"And Draco has a wittle Harry in his tummy!" George and Fred informed them causing the two tens to flush furiously.

"O right! I almost forgot! Congratulations dears!" Molly hurried over to hug them both again, this time slightly more careful for Draco.

"Congratulations!" The Weasley boys hollered together.

"Can I be godfather?" George asked.

"Merlin, no!" Draco looked horrified at the thought.

"See, George? Draco likes me better!" Fred quipped.

"I'd rather my kid not be a prankster… thank you" Draco drawled as he took a seat with Harry.

"Aww." The twins faked a sad look making the rest laugh.

"Isn't it too early to have kids?" Percy had a strange expression on his face.

"It wasn't planned…" Harry admitted.

"Seriously?" Charlie asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah." Harry nodded while Draco paid attention to the seemingly interesting design on the tablecloth.

"Blimey!" Bill shouted. "That is so rare! A natural wizard pregnancy? Wow."

"Well? Are you happy with this? I mean it can be a challenge at your age…" Percy asked concerned. Harry was struck by the change in the man since the war had ended.

"Mmm, It was unexpected and it is earlier than we planned… but I believe both of us are looking forward to starting a new family. Right Dray?" Harry asked nudging Draco.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. At least Harry can't run off anymore." Draco gave Harry a sideway glance.

"Draco Malfoy! You know I would never run!" Harry feigned a hurt look making everyone chuckle.

"I know, love. Just teasing you." Draco smiled and entwined his fingers in Harry's hand.

The older Weasley boys exchanged a look while the lovers immersed themselves in each other for a untimed moment. They were feeling slightly uncomfortable letting Harry be with a known enemy, an ex-death eater. Despite knowing the truth about Draco, they felt uncomfortable as they kept envisioning Harry with a broken heart. However, seeing the obvious affection between the two former rivals, the three men felt better about the situation and smiled at the couple.

The rest of the dinner was a merry affair if one ignored the glares that were sent from Ginny's bedroom window. Despite the noise the inhabitants of the burrow tended to make, Severus and Draco felt oddly comfortable. It wasn't an obligation anymore; it was truly a gathering of family and each person present felt it acutely. Even Percy had relaxed and talk of the future prevailed. Once the meal was finished, they all drifted to smaller groups. Harry and Draco opted to lounge lazily by a tree lying happily on the grass.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Arthur walked up to Harry and Draco.

"Very. Thank you for inviting me… us" Draco said with a smile as Arthur settled across from them.

"It was great, Mr. Weasley."

"You can call me Arthur, Harry. You too Draco"

"Arthur, then." Harry grinned.

"You know I think of you a son don't you, Harry?" Harry nodded slowly. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about… well the future."

"What about it, Arthur?"

"You and Draco… I admit to being somewhat concerned."

"You mean the baby?" Draco asked.

"Yes. It is a bit early. Are you sure you are prepared for this? It's a huge responsibility…"

"We are aware, Arthur. But getting rid of it isn't an option." Harry said, his tone slightly defensive.

"Never" Draco agreed.

"We… didn't really think it through. It would have been nice to have one later…"

"I take it you two failed to use contraceptive charms?" Arthur chuckled.

"Those exist?" Harry asked turning to Draco.

"Yes, though it didn't occur to me to use them… It's hardly a common occurrence for a wizard to get pregnant…"

Harry marveled at how similar Percy seemed to his father. When being grilled by Percy, Arthur had left to talk to Ginny while Molly had flooed to Shell Cottage to get Fleur who was currently pregnant and relegated to as much rest as possible; it was decided that she should rest at home until everyone arrived. It made sense Arthur was somewhat repeating the earlier comments. Harry smiled at his fortune.

"I see. So it was unplanned." Arthur thought a moment. "Do you know what you'll need?"

"Not really." Harry admitted.

"We are reading as much as we can…"

"Well, I'm sure Molly could help better with this… but we are here for you… both of you."

"We know. Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me." Harry said seriously.

"What about a place to live? You're welcome to stay at the Burrow after graduation."

"Harry has been looking at the properties he has…"

"We found one by the seaside we like. We'll need to visit to confirm though."

"O?"

"It's a three bedroom cottage by the beach. Looks really nice and quiet. If we do decide to live there… it'll need wards and some cleaning I suppose." Harry grinned.

"That's great." Arthur said a little sadly.

"What is it, Arthur?" Harry peered at him.

"Nothing… it's just Molly and I were hoping you'd stay with us a while…"

"You know we will visit you often."

"We will." Draco nodded his assent.

"I hope so. This is your home after all." Arthur smiled. "I am sorry about Ginny."

"I can't say I forgive her… but I won't hold it against the rest of you. And she most certainly is not keeping Harry away from his family." Draco told him.

"I wonder how to get her to her senses." Arthur sighed.

"We'll figure something out." Harry laid a comforting hand on the older man's arm.

Arthur smiled sadly and left them to wander to the rest of his children. Harry was amused, a few minutes later, to see Arthur sit with Ron and Severus. Draco and Harry snickered as they realized the two were probably getting the _talk,_ if Ron's flushed face and Severus' grimace was anything to go by. All in all, the evening was pleasant. By the time they said their goodnight, they were all in a happy mood.


End file.
